The Heart of a Lily
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: Seventh year is upon Lily and her world is crashing down. Everything she knew and loved was gone, a new beginning was dawning and it was not what she expected. Coping with death, teen pregnancy and a prophecy sends Lily into a world gone cold.Revamped
1. Family Issues

Chapter 1

* * *

"GEM! HOW COULD YOU!" Lily took a deep breath. "I mean _REALLY _how could you? It's against everything we've ever lived for!" Lily was sitting in the parlor room on the phone with her best friend. On the other line five miles away, Gemini was trying to explain herself.

"Lil I know! But…I couldn't help it! You know me…"

"Couldn't help it?" Lily was frantic.

"Lily I need the phone…" Petunia, Lilly's sister, walked through the parlor room doors.

"Petunia this is an important phone call!" Lilly groaned.

"So?"

"So… leave me alone I'm in the middle of a crisis!"

"Lily?" Gemini was waiting. "Are you still there?"

"Gem, can I call you back? Petunia is being a pain." Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later." Lily hung up the phone and handed it to Petunia.

"So what did Gemini do now?" Petunia asked with a small sneer. Lily gave her a cheeky smile and went into the kitchen where her mom was making tuna salad. Lily's lip twitched.

"Tuna?"

Samantha Evans looked at her daughter.

"Yes, tuna."

"But I hate tuna."

"I know, that's why you get macaroni." Lily smiled and gave her mother a hug around the waist.

"My birthday is in two days." Lily reminded her mom as she sat down at the kitchen table." Her mother nodded and smiled.

"I know, I know." She added a glob of mayo to her mixture. "Did you call Gemini and make sure she could stay?"

"Yea, oh that reminds me!" Lily stood up and stood next to her mother. "Gemini is dating Sirius!"

"Hmmm…a familiar name, who is he again?"

"That annoying boy who hangs around James."

"Ah…there's a name I've heard to many times." Her mother smiled.

"That's not funny; you know I hate that childish prick!"

"Lily!"

"It's true!"

"I think you like him." Lily gasped.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Well, you seem to talk about him a lot… I think you have a little crush going on."

"Mother!" Lily sat back down in a huff. Petunia walked in and looked at Lily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Lily's got a crush." Their mom told her.

"Oh really?" petunia walked over and sat next to her younger sister.

"I do not!" Lily put her face in her folded arms on the table.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls!"

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"GIRLS!"

"When's Daddy getting home?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Late." Frederick Evans was never home. He worked double shifts at a lumber company. It was hard on the family, but it kept food on the table. Petunia sighed too. She was the oldest out of her and Lily. She had her father's dark hair and bony complexion. Petunia had just graduated from high school. She had had a 4.0 grade average, straight A's and had never missed one day of school. She was also the head cheerleader, class president and a million other things that made her perfect. Lily wasn't that different…except for the fact that she wasn't in high school. For the last six years, Lily had attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was on her summer break at the moment, about to go into her seventh and final year. Lily had long, deep red hair, and startling green eyes. It was a strange thing indeed when Lily had received her Hogwarts letter six years ago. She was born into a non-magical family, which had taken the news that Lily was a witch quite coolly. Lily lifted her head just enough to show her big green eyes.

"Honey I was only playing with you." Mrs. Evans told her, placing the bowl of tuna salad in the fridge.

"I know." She said putting her head back down. Petunia looked at her freshly polished nails.

"You know, you did a good job on my nails Lil."

"I know."

"Ok, don't get cocky on me now; I think I've been quite nice to you lately."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok girls, that's enough… why don't you two go outside or something, the tuna salad will be done in about thirty minutes, and Lily, you can make your macaroni and cheese when you like." She smiled at her two daughters and then ushered them out to the back yard.

It was a nice little backyard. It was very green and welcoming. It had small blue and pink flowers lining the perimeter, and a fountain in the exact center surrounded by daisies. Lily looked to the house. It was a small red brick house in the middle of London. Lily's mother had done a wonderful job customizing the small house into the perfect house for her daughters. Even if Lily and Petunia's father was never there, their mother did the most astonishing job being there for the both of them. Lily smiled. She looked at Petunia. They had never really gotten along. The last year was going pretty well though, probably because Petunia was going off to college. Lily's smile drooped. She had always wanted to be close to her sister, but ever since Lily had gotten a letter from Hogwarts, Petunia's outlook on her sister was…different. Lily knew it wasn't jealousy; it was something different than that. But she didn't quite know what it was. Lily sat on her swing set that was posted behind the fountain. She slowly swung back and forth as Petunia picked off dead flowers.

"Why are you so happy?" Lily forgot she was smiling. She smiled wider.

"Why, is it a crime?"

"I just want to know, is _that_ a crime?"

"No, but, we never talk about that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, sisterly stuff, like what each other is up too, or what each other is thinking, you know, stuff like that." Petunia looked like she was trying to contemplate what that meant. Lily smiled and shook her head. "I always thought you hated me."

"I don't _hate_ you, you know that." Petunia took a deep breath. "I guess I haven't been very pleasant have I? I just don't like you being different, I always thought you would be…normal." She looked at Lily. "Does that sound selfish or what?" Lily looked at her feet.

"No, it's not selfish. I never planned to become a witch, you know that, but I really like it, this is what my life is all about." Petunia nodded.

"Please marry a normal person." She blurted.

Lily was taken aback.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry but I've seen some of your…friends…and please, for…for mum! Yea, marry a nice normal man from London not some…freak."

"Freak? Excuse me?"

"Yes, your kind."

"My kind? Petunia we're not aliens."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned…"

"I'd rather you not be concerned then." Lily stood up.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
"Why do you have to be such a prep?" Petunia reeked hatred. She hated being called a prep, even if she agreed. Lily walked toward the house.

"Your such a little witch I hope something awful happens to you!" Petunia shouted at Lily." Lily stopped and turned around.

"You just watch!" Petunia continued. "Your going to grow up and marry some freak and your life will be hell!" Lily burned red, but instead of throwing something back, she turned around and walked into the house.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Lily ignored her and walked straight up to her room and slammed the door.

_What if she's right?_ She shook her head. _She can't be right, I'm a witch…but if I marry a muggle…then my life will be hell…I know, this will be the year I get him to notice me, he's perfect, I'll show Petunia that not all wizards are freaks, I mean, who's more perfect than Eddie McGrowder? _Mrs. Evans walked in.

"Honey?" Lily was sitting on her bed. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Mum, Petunia is being a jerk again."

"What'd she do?"

"She told me that if I marry a wizard my life will be hell, and she kept going on about witches and wizards being freaks…you don't think I'm a freak, do you mum?"

"Of course not sweetie! You know me and your father except you for who you are, you know I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks mum, I knew I could count on you cheering me up." Lily smiled and gave her mother a hug. "So, when is Petunia going to college again?" Mrs. Evans laughed and stood up. "Go make your macaroni." Lily got up and followed her mom to the kitchen. Petunia had settled herself back at the table. She was looking at the newspaper. They glared at each other for a moment. Lily grabbed a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove. As she made her macaroni, Mrs. Evans served tuna salad to herself and Petunia. They were incredibly quite as they ate. Right after they were all done and cleaning up the kitchen, Mr. Evans walked through the front door, sweating and beaten. He walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Honey, your home!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

"Hi daddy." Lily and Petunia said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Hi." Mr. Evans sounded very tired.

"Are you hungry? I made tuna salad for lunch." Mrs. Evans was always trying to make the best of the time she and her husband spent together.

"No, I'm just really tired."

"When does your next shift start?"

"Three hours."

"Three hours!"

"Are you deaf?"

"Honey you need sleep, I only want…"

"Well I want to hear silence for a while, will you just shut up?" Mrs. Evans closed her mouth and put a small bowl of tuna salad in front of her husband.

"Come on girls, let's go into the living room and watch some TV." She sighed and walked into the living room.

"Daddy…"

"Go into the living room with your mum!"

Petunia and Lily sighed and followed their mum into the living room.

"What's with all the sighing?" Mr. Evans yelled through the door. Mrs. Evans sat down on the couch. Tears welled in her eyes. Lily and Petunia rushed to her side.

"Oh mum, don't cry!"

"Yea, he's just over worked, that's all!"

"Every thing will be ok!" Mrs. Evans tried to smile, but a small sob came out first.

"Oh girls, what would I do without you?" They all smiled.

"We love you mum." Petunia said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I love you both too." Mrs. Evans wiped a tear from her eye.

"This tuna tastes like crap!" They heard Mr. Evans yell.

"Well then don't eat it!" Mrs. Evans shouted back. Lily and Petunia looked surprised. They had only heard their mother talk back to their father once and that was a long, long time ago.

"Hey, I have to fight back some time." She smiled and got up. "I'd better go get him something else." She walked through the doors and disappeared. Because their father was never around and always had to work, he was very grumpy…all the time. It was taking a serious toll on Mrs. Evans. Lily leaned back and closed her eyes. Petunia looked over to the fireplace; over it was a large clock. It was three.

"I need to get to piano lessons!" Petunia jumped up and headed for the front door.

"Tell mum I'll be back around five." She opened the door and walked out. "Us normal people have to drive, not…zap or whatever it is you do."

"Apparate!" Lily yelled as Petunia shut the door. Lily heard a crash in the kitchen and a lot of yelling.

"They must be at it again." Lily groaned to herself. There was a loud thump and then quite. Lily opened her eyes.

"Mum?" Lily sat up. "Mum are you alright?"

"Your mother is fine go to your room!" Her father yelled at her through the kitchen door. Lily stood up and walked to the kitchen door.

"I said go to your room you bloody prat!" Lily's father yelled at her as she opened the door. Lily gasped in horror as she saw her mom lying on the floor, blood was pooling under her head.

"What…did…you do?" Lily almost screamed at her father.

"I said GO TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM!!" Her father yelled, moving towards her. Lily noticed a frying pan in his right hand. Lily stepped back into the door.

"What did you do to mum?" She asked, starting to cry. "I'm going to call the police if you don't tell me now, what in bloody hell is going on!?" Lily had never been so scared in her life. Her father had never done this before, she felt as if he weren't her father at all. He moved quickly towards her, pan raised as if he were going to hit her. That's when she realized…Her father was drunk. As he got closer, Lily panicked and ducked. He swung at her and missed. Lily ran over to her mother, but had to move away as her father chased after her. Not knowing what to do, she disapparated, leaving her father completely bewildered and storming drunk.


	2. Blame

Chapter 2

* * *

Lily was so confused. The only place she could think of going to was Gemini's. Her best friend. Gemini jumped as Lily popped out of nowhere into her living room.

"Lily! What are you doing here!?" She screamed, running over to her. Lily fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Lily, Lily what's wrong?!" Gemini looked around. "Mum! Come here quick!" She yelled. Gemini's mother came running in.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda Peterson saw Lily lying on the floor and ran next to her.

"What happened?" Gemini started to cry with Lily.

"She's not talking, she just apparated into the living room and fell to the floor crying, I don't know what to do!" Andromeda put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She'll be ok, I promise." Her short black hair swung with her as she turned back to the uncontrollably crying Lily Evans. Her dark brown eyes set on her.

"Lily, Lily calm down, you're okay, honey you need to calm down and tell me what's going on." Lily wiped her face and clung to Mrs. Peterson.

"I…I didn't know…what…to do…." Lily sobbed into her shoulder. "It's…my…my dad…He's not…himself…he's drunk…and he hurt my mum…I didn't know where I could go." Mrs. Peterson sighed and looked to Gemini.

"Gem, go get a cold washcloth so Lily can wash her face." Gemini nodded with wide eyes and went into the kitchen. She returned shortly with a damp cloth. Lily took it and wiped her face off, still sobbing every once in a while. The three sat on the floor in a small circle until Lily was ready to talk. Lily looked around. She had always liked Gemini's house, it was so warm and happy. Gemini was an only child and was very spoiled, but to Lily, she was the sweetest person in the world. They had been best friends since they were two years old. So when they both got accepted at Hogwarts, they thought it had been a miracle. Gemini had black hair like her mother, but it was shoulder length and had dark red streaks in it. She had her father's icy blue eyes and small build. Gemini looked at Lily.

"Lil, what happened?" Lily looked up at her and wiped a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. "I don't know what to do. My parents started to fight, I thought it was just one of there little rows like usual, but then I heard a strange noise." Lily sniffed and took a deep breath. "Then I heard my mother fall to the floor and then long silence, so I went into the kitchen to see what happened." Lily started to cry again. "My dad had a frying pan in his hand…and my mum was on the floor…she didn't look like she was breathing." Lily threw her arms around Gemini and cried some more.

"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Peterson pulled Lily and Gemini into a group hug. Andromeda had always been Lily's second mum, and she was very grateful for that. Mrs. Peterson sat up and wiped a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear.

"Now, honey, I know this is hard for you, but you have to go back, I'll go with you and we'll settle this, ok?" Lily nodded. Mrs. Peterson looked at her sternly as she thought of something. "Honey, where is Petunia?"

"Piano lessons." She said quietly as tears silently kept rolling down her cheeks.

"We need to go get her." Mrs. Peterson said simply. She got up and helped Lily and Gemini to their feet.

"Are we going to Apparate to Lily's house mum?" Gemini asked as they followed Mrs. Peterson into the Kitchen.

"No, we're going to go by floo." Gemini winced.

"Last time I almost broke my arm though." She argued. Mrs. Peterson gave her a stern look that was final. Gemini sighed and got the floo powder out of the cupboard. Gemini's parents were both witch and wizard. When her Hogwarts letter came it wasn't that surprising, but it was for Lily because she was muggle born. Lily took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the green flames Mrs. Peterson had prepared.

"Evans Manor!" She yelled. She felt the wind rushing passed her as she spiraled into oblivion. Minutes later she was back in her own living room brushing off the ashes on her clothes. She stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to the couch. She couldn't hear anything, she didn't like that. Gemini suddenly tumbled out of the fireplace. Coughing she looked up at Lily.

"I hate the floo network!" She said, brushing off the ashes on her clothes. Mrs. Peterson came next and immediately started to look around.

"The house is quiet." Lily said quietly. "Mrs. Peterson I'm scared."

"I know honey, everything will be ok." She walked over to Lily and gave her an encouraging hug.

"Now, stay here, I'll go look around. Yell if anything happens." Gemini and Lily nodded and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry this is happening Lil, but I'm glad you came to us." Gemini said looking over at Lily.

Lily gave a half smile.

"Lily, everything is going to be ok, I promise!" Gemini said as she saw Lily's eyes water.

"It was just so frightening, I just saw her there, on the floor…there was blood and she wasn't moving, then my dad came after me…you have no idea what that's like." Gemini put an arm around her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do." Suddenly they heard a crash in the kitchen. Lily jumped up. Gemini shot up the stairs and got her mum. Lily saw the door to the kitchen open a bit. She started to scream as she saw blood coming from under the door. Mrs. Peterson had been upstairs searching the bedrooms when Gemini ran up there screaming. Lily was shaking and screaming her head off as Mrs. Peterson ran downstairs and saw the kitchen door and the puddle of blood under it.

"Gemini, call the police, now!" She screamed. Gemini looked confused. When Mrs. Peterson was in school she had taken a lot of muggle studies, Gemini hadn't.

"Honestly!" She said throwing her hands up. She did a quick summoning spell so she could get the phone that had been in the kitchen. She dialed the police and walked over to the girls to tell them they were on their way. The police arrived shortly after, the ambulance right behind them. Gemini was completely fascinated by all of it, Lily was distraught and Mrs. Peterson was instructing the police and ambulance crew into the kitchen. Lily sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest. She had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Petunia burst through the door.

"What's going on? Why is everybody here?" She screamed. She saw Lily on the couch. "What did you do!?" She screamed at her. Lily looked at her, taken aback.

"What did I do?" She screamed. "You think this is my doing?"

"Well it had to be, you're the freak! Not me! Only a freak like you could have done something like this!" Lily started to cry harder as Gemini stepped closer to Petunia.

"How DARE you!" Gemini went red in the face. "You are so selfish! Your parents are in there and could be badly hurt and all you care about is blaming Lily! You make me sick!" She screamed as she raised her hand. Gemini pulled back her arm and smacked Petunia across the face.

Lilly continued to stare at the two girls as a policeman walked over to her.

"Miss Evans?" He asked. Lily nodded. "I need to speak with you and your sister." Lily bit her lip and pointed to Petunia. Petunia stopped fighting with Gemini in an instant as she heard her name being said. Walking over to Lilly and the policeman, she rubbed her right cheek, it looked red and shiny.

"I, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…your mother has passed."

Petunia collapsed and Lily stood there shocked. "And, our father?" She asked starting to tremble. The police officer sighed.

"He hit himself with the pan attempting to kill himself we're guessing, but as soon as he is mentally stable, He'll be sent to prison for murder. There of course will be many months of court dates and what not, but for now…" He stopped. "You shouldn't be burdened so quickly. Please, sit down; I'll be back in a little bit." Lily sat next to Petunia. Her mother, she couldn't believe it. Only two hours ago was she teasing Lily because of James Potter, and making tuna salad, happily chatting with her two daughters. Lily and Petunia's lives had just been turned upside down. Lily felt nauseous. Mrs. Peterson and Gemini walked over to the two girls on the floor. Gemini went to help Lily as Mrs. Peterson helped Petunia up.

"Honey I'm so sorry." Mrs. Peterson said sincerely as she pulled Petunia and Lily into a big motherly hug. Lily and Petunia cried into her shoulders. Gemini stood there, not knowing what to do. She turned to the policeman that had told them the news.

"Where are they going to live?" She asked. "They don't have any parents now." Gemini started to cry too. Mrs. Evans had been her second mum as well and it was hard to accept reality.

"They will be going to their legal guardians." He replied sadly. Gemini ran to her mum.

"Mum, are you their legal guardians?" She asked frantically. Mrs. Peterson had been crying with them. Mrs. Evans was her best friend. She shook her head. "Their grandparents are, when they are too old to care for them then Your father and I would be their guardians, but seeing as how they are now of a legal age, Petunia wont even have to go to her grandparents, and Lily will be away at school…." Mrs. Peterson wiped her tears and held Petunia and Lily closer. Lily pulled away and went over to Gemini and they cried into each other's shoulders.

"Gem, I don't know what I would do without you." Lily said tearfully. Gemini just held her closer and continued to cry with her. The coroners came to take their mother's body away and Lily and Petunia cried even harder. A different policeman came up to them.

"I know this must be very difficult for you both, being so young and all. We have contacted your Grandparents and they will be arriving shortly, you should gather your things." Lily and Petunia sadly nodded.

The girls packed slowly. Petunia was done first and walked into Lily's room.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. Lily sat on the floor trying not to believe her.

"If you weren't such a freak, dad wouldn't have gone berserk!" She continued. "It's your fault we didn't have any money in the first place! Because you just had to be a freak!" Lily flushed with anger and stood up.

"You're just jealous!!" Lily screamed at her. Petunia glared at her.

"Of what?" She snarled.

"Oh you think you are so perfect but I found out your little secret, don't think I don't know!" Lily cried.

Petunia's face fell. "What are you talking about!?" She cried back.

"SQUIB!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. Petunia gasped.

"No!"

Lily nodded angrily.

"I wasn't that naive Petunia! I saw the letter! When you went off to piano lessons the day after you got the letter! I saw you got accepted at Hogwarts! That's why you were gone that year wasn't it? You went to Hogwarts a year and found out you couldn't do it because you are nothing but a pathetic little squib!" Tears rolled down Petunia's cheeks.

"I…I…."

"Mum didn't know what to say, so she said you were in Mexico saving starving children, so I went along with it, not wanting to ruin your perfect little world! Then I found out you didn't have any magic…at all! Oh, yes, I've known for a while, but I held my tongue, I've never let it slip until now! Squib!"

"No…I…"

"Don't deny it Petunia it's no use, you brought yourself into this conversation now you find a way out of it!" Lily had never talked to her sister like this before. She felt so evil and she didn't care. Petunia deserved it. Lily had gone through years of harassment and torture; it was her turn to burn now.

Mrs. Peterson and Gemini ran up the stairs, they had heard the yelling. They stopped in the doorway of Lily's room and saw the two girls crying madly, red in the face and screaming wildly at each other.

"Girls!" Mrs. Peterson screamed. "This is no time to be blaming each other for what happened! It is neither one of your faults! Things happen for a reason, you know that! Your mother would not want you two to be fighting right now; she would want you two to be close, and comforting each other!" Petunia's eyes were still wide and Lily was breathing heavily.

"I will NEVER talk to you again!" Lily screamed.

"Lily! What a thing to say!" Mrs. Peterson scolded.

"I'm leaving, and don't expect to see me back!" Petunia shouted.

Lily flipped her a rude hand gesture and screamed back. "We wont want you to come back, SQUIB!" Mrs. Peterson and Gemini gasped.

"Lily! This is so unlike you!" Gemini said, completely shocked.

"I know you've been through a lot dear, but this is the time where you need Petunia the most, you need each other, please don't do this." Mrs. Peterson said sadly. Lily shook her head angrily.

"She doesn't need me, and I don't need her…that evil bitch can die and I wont shed a tear!" Mrs. Peterson gasped.

"You don't mean that!" Gemini started to cry. This was not her Lily.

"I most certainly do! I hate her and I'm never talking to her again!" Lily screamed. It seemed to be final because no one said anything afterwards.

Lily's grandparents showed up shortly. They were just as distraught, learning their only daughter, Samantha had been killed. They were even more terrified when they learned Petunia was nowhere to be found. Lily, with no emotion, hugged Gemini and Mrs. Peterson good-bye.

"I'll see you on the train next week." Gemini said weakly. "If you still go…."

Lily just nodded and got into her grandparent's car. Mrs. Peterson and Gemini stayed behind at Evans Manor to make sure everyone had left. They locked the doors and windows, then lit a fire and flooed themselves back home.

Lily had no feeling in her soul. She had no emotion. As she sat in the backseat of her grandparent's car, she stared blankly out the window. This would be a hard year for her.

"Honey, you don't have to go back to school this year, if it's too hard for you I mean." Her Grandmother spoke up. Lily weakly smiled.

"It's my last year Granny, I need to go to school, and I think it would actually be better for me."

Her Grandmother nodded weakly. "If you say so."

The news of Lily going to Hogwarts when she was eleven years old had hit her grandparents hard. They weren't sure for a while if they should be sorry or proud. After Lily's second year though, they had gotten used to it and accepted her proudly, as their little witch. The ride to her grandparent's house was long. They lived near Whales in the country. Lily was so heartbroken she didn't know what to do. She felt as if she had lost her family. Every single one of them. Her mother was gone; her father was in jail, and her sister had left. She thought about Petunia. Now she felt awful about what she had said to her. And now she would probably never see her again. Great, she thought sarcastically. The car slowed down two hours later.

"We're home." Her Grandfather said.


	3. Adjusting

Chapter 3

* * *

It took some time for Lily to adjust to her Grandparents' house. She had been there before for holidays, but not to live. When they had arrived the night before Lily was placed in one of the many spare bedrooms in her Grandparents' large, seven bedroom, and five bathroom house. When Lily and Petunia were little, they thought it was a castle and were regularly seen wandering the halls looking into every room looking for secret castle passages.

When Lily woke the next morning she didn't want to get out of bed, ever. She sat up in her large queen size bed and looked around. It was every little girl's dream bedroom. Large four-poster bed, a white vanity in the corner with a large mirror attached, perfume bottles standing on it in a line, a white, five drawer dresser with little hand-painted flowers all over, and of course, a walk in closet. It was beautiful. Lilly looked over to her right to look out the double window that overpowered the room in sunlight. It was equally beautiful outside. Too bad Lily felt like she had been hit by a bus. There was a knock at the door.

"Lily? Lily are you awake sweetheart?"

Lily grunted and laid back down with the covers over her head as her grandmother walked into the room.

"I know you're awake."

Lily sighed and uncovered her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her grandmother asked, as she sat on the end of the bed. Lily sat up and shook her head.

"I'm ok I guess. It's hard, but what can I do?"

"So strong." Lily's grandmother sighed as she moved hair out of Lily's face. "Just like your mother." Lily smiled.

"Your Grandfather and I have arranged a funeral for next week, we made it for the day before you go to school so we can stay in town that night so you won't miss the train."

Lily nodded. "That would be nice."

"I put fresh towels in the bathroom next door, and Petunia called this morning, she's staying with a friend near the college she will be attending in the fall."

Lily nodded. "That's good that she called."

"Honey why were you two fighting so? At a time like this?"

"Petunia…thinks it's my fault…" Lily started to sob a little. "Because I'm…I'm a freak."

"Oh dear you know that's not true."

"No I don't…she had a point, I am a freak, and It could very well be my fault. Daddy would never have had to take that extra job if it weren't for me going all the way to London for school every year. It wasn't practical for me to be that far away every year!" Lily began to cry harder now.

Her grandmother pulled her close. "Listen to me Lily, that isn't true. You going to school had nothing to do with why your father took that extra job. Your parents were having money troubles long before you ever got your letter so don't you think for one second that what Petunia said had any truth to it at all."

Lily sniffled pathetically. "Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with Petunia, I was just so angry, she had no right to burst in like she did and blame me for this. I was so upset, and now she wont talk to me, ever."

"Lily, it's alright. Give her some time to cool off; I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope so granny."

Lily's grandmother stood up and began to walk toward the door. Standing against the door as if to close it she whispered, "Happy Birthday Lily, I'm sorry it had to happen this way." With that, she shut the door and left Lily to compose herself alone in her bedroom, celebrating life and death on her 17th birthday.

* * *

The trip back to Hogwarts slowly rolled around the corner. Before Lily knew it, she was hugging her Grandparents goodbye so she could board the Hogwarts Express. The funeral the day before had been a lovely ceremony and had left Lily with a sense of relief knowing her mother was sent off in such a good way. As she boarded the train she noticed a girl in front of her, T.J. Since declining the Head Girl position, T.J was the next in line to receive it.

T.J turned her head and smiled. "Hi Lily, how are you?"

Lily shrugged.

"Have you seen James, i'm looking for him."

Lily shook her head. "No, havent seen him."

Lily knew for a fact that James Potter had to be one of the most immature boys on the planet, next to his best friend Sirius Black of course. Lily sighed. She didn't want to think about Potter right now, she had to find a compartment before the train filled up. She found one in a matter of seconds. It was a nice and cozy compartment near the back. _Good, I'll have some privacy_, she thought. She wasn't alone for long though. Gemini came bouncing in.

"Lily! Oh it's so good to see you! How are you feeling?" She asked brightly. Lily smiled.

"I'm a lot better, Thanks for coming to the funeral yesterday, I know you were with Sirius but it meant a lot to me."

"Lily, of course I had to go, I've known her just as long as I've known you." Gemini smiled. "It was a lovely service."

Lily nodded. "So how are you?"

Gemini blushed and sat down in front of her.

"I am fantastic!" She smiled wide. Lily knew she wanted to say something.

"How are you and Sirius?"

Gemini let out a breath. "I thought you would never ask!" She gasped. "He came over for the rest of the summer…my parents love him!"

Lily knew this was going to lead to something important. She waited. "And…?" Gemini's smile grew wider.

"We did it, we did the deed!" Gemini about collapsed she was so excited.

Lily was taken aback, however. "YOU WHAT!?" She finally screamed.

Gemini's smile faded.

"Didn't you hear me…me and Sirius, we…"

"I heard you alright! Why? Why would you do that?" Lily asked frantically. "Ew." She added.

"Because, I'm sorry if you don't approve your majesty Lilith Francine, but we are actually in love!"

Lily let out a short laugh.

"Love? You really think that's what is on Black's mind?" Lily couldn't help it, Gemini was being so stupid! Gemini frowned.

"Of all the people, I thought you would be the happiest for me and Sirius, but I guess not."

"Gemini, this is your lost virginity we're talking about here! Not some toy train! How stupid are you, what if you're pregnant, or diseased?"

"Lil! I'm not pregnant or diseased! We were careful!"

"So! A lot of people are 'careful' and they still get pregnant…or diseased."

"Will you stop repeating yourself, I get the message! But what's done is done, Sirius and I took the big step, whether you like it or not. We are both happy and it's not my problem you're not!"

Gemini got up to leave. Lily couldn't take this.

"Gem, wait!" Lily sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just still upset with my parents, and I guess…you know…I'm just scared for you." Gemini rushed over to her.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I'm being so selfish!"

"No, you're not being selfish, I am, I should be happy for you. I'm really glad you found someone Gem, even if I don't like him." Lily smiled.

"Let's just forget this happened ok?" Gemini said, rubbing Lily's back. Lily looked out the window. She hadn't even noticed the train was already moving. There was a knock at the compartment door. Sirius Black walked in. He grinned.

"Hey Gem."

Gemini blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hey Sirius."

Lily looked at them. She coughed. Gemini looked to Lily. "Oh, sorry, you know my best friend Lily Evans don't you?" Sirius nodded.

"Evans."

"Black." She responded curtly. She probably should have been a little nicer to him, for Gem's sake, but she wasn't over what happened to her third year….

* * *

**Last week of third year**

"Um, Lily can I talk to you?" Lily looked up. She was sitting under a tree near the lake, reading a book. A tall boy came up to her. She frowned.

"No, you can't talk to me James Potter, because every time you do something bad happens to me!" She shaded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him. He sat down next to her.

"I'm actually going to warn you this time." Lily laughed.

"Warn me? The same horrible James Potter who put a sleeping draft in my pumpkin juice last year? The same James Potter who put dung in my pillow case the same year and the same…"

"Ok, ok I get, I'm sorry, but the guys are up to something and I think you should watch your back today." Lily snickered.

"I should watch my back, eh? Well let me tell you something! Don't mess with me Potter. I'm not stupid you know! I am perfectly aware you are up to something! I'm watching you!" With that, Lily got up and walked to the castle, not knowing what was about to hit her.

She got to the castle doors before she was stopped again.

"Lily, don't go in there!"

"Potter, I can go wherever I please! Now stop following me!!"

"But…"

It was too late. Lily had walked through the doors where she was instantly greeted by a cold wave of water, splashing down on her. Water balloons were dropping on her in piles. Lily turned to see a hysterically laughing Sirius.

"You!" Lily squealed. Before Sirius could say anything, Lily had hexed him, and he was out cold. The laughter never stopped ringing in her ear.

**End memory**

* * *

"Lily?" Lily heard Gemini calling her. "Lily, are you ok?" Lily shook her head.

"Yea, I'm fine, just got lost in thought is all." She glared at Sirius but he didn't notice.

"Well, I'm going to go with Sirius, is that ok?"

Lily looked at her.

"Um…yea, sure, go ahead, I'll be ok here. It'll give me sometime to think." Gemini nodded and led Sirius out the door. Lily Scowled. I hate him. She thought. I still can't believe that! Err, I can't believe, my own best…. Lily's thoughts were interrupted, as there was another knock on the compartment door. What is it now! She thought.

"Come In." She said looking towards the door. James Potter walked in.

"Never mind, you can leave." She glared.

"Hey now, there's no need to be hostile!" He said laughing.

"I'm not kidding Potter Get Out!!" She said hotly.

"Well, aren't we all miss high and mighty today!"

"I'm giving you a fair warning; now get out of my sight before you do something you'll regret!" James laughed.

"Go out with me." He said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Go out with me."

"When Pigs fly Potter, now leave before I laugh myself to death!"

James lifted his wand and muttered something. A tiny piglet shot out of the tip of his wand, it had wings. Lily's eyes widened.

"No will you go out with me?" Lily glared at him.

"It wasn't meant literally! And no I will NOT go out with you! Please leave!" Lily reached beside her and lifted a book. She began to read. James didn't move.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked her.

"Because you are an insufferable git who is immature and cocky." She said not looking up.

"Ouch, that was harsh."

"You wanted to know." Lily flipped a page.

"Come on, really, what's so bad about dating me?"

Lily looked up at him. She really couldn't answer that. She didn't know why he was so bad; she just knew she didn't like him.

"Any answers?" He asked her.

Lily sighed. "I'm not going to date you James."

"Yes you will." Lily put the book down.

"Excuse me?"

"You will end up dating me. I can see it now."

"Oh can you?"

"Yea, I'm psychic."

"More like psychotic?" Lily was trying to keep from laughing at Potter's idiocy.

"Well then if you're psychic, I bet you could see this coming." She lifted her hand and smacked the side of his head. James winced in pain and sat up straight.

"Oy! What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing his head in pain.

"That was for not leaving when I've asked you kindly a million and two times!" James smiled and got up.

"Date me."

"No!"

"Date me."

"No!!"

James walked towards the door.

"Date me."

Lily threw her book at him as James ducked around the corner. He peeked back around the corner.

"Date me!"

"NO!"

James smiled and left, leaving Lily very flustered. She shivered. James had actually been close to her. That was a scary thought. What scared her most was, she didn't really mind. Oh boy.

Gemini came back a half hour later. Without Sirius.

"Hey, what's up?"

Lily looked up; she had been really into her book.

"Nothing much. Where's Sirius?"

"Oh, he's with his friends, you know how that goes!" Gemini sat down.

"I uh, heard you talked to James."

"What?"

"I heard you talked to James, what's wrong with that?"

"Whom did you hear that from?"

"Uh, James! Hello!"

Lily sighed. "Yea I talked to him, what of it?"

"I think he likes you."

Lily laughed.

"Can you believe the daft loony bin asked me to date him?" Gemini didn't laugh.

"What?"

"Lil, he was serious, he really likes you and wants you to be his girlfriend."

Lily stopped laughing.

"You honestly think it's a genuine plea? Please. He only wants to entrap me so he can wreak havoc upon my already declining self esteem." Lily put her head on the window. "Can we be at Hogwarts yet?" Gemini jumped up.

"Oh yea! That's what I was going to tell you! The train will be stopping soon, so you better change into your robes!"

Lily pulled off her jacket and began to change. Gemini changed too. In a matter of moments the train slowed down.

"Boy am I starved!" Lily said suddenly as she felt her stomach rumble. "I haven't really eaten much in the last couple of days. Oh yea, I was going to ask you Gem, what's the update on Eddie?"

Gem sighed and then smiled brightly. Gemini was a friend with Eddie McGrowder's little sister, so she kept Lily informed with the latest news. Gemini knew Lily had a huge crush on Eddie, and she was her best friend, it was the least she could do for her.

"Rumor has it he has a crush this year. And it's on a red head!"

Lily almost died. "Do you know what that means!? Eddie McGrowder might have a crush on me! I mean how many red-heads are in our year or in 6th year that he could possibly like!?"

Gem smiled.

"I knew you would like that news."

Lily straightened her hair and flattened her clothes as the train stopped. Everyone piled up out side and waited to be led to the boats or carriages. Lily spotted Eddie and ran up to him.

"Eddie! How are you? I haven't heard from you all summer!" Lily said, gasping for air. She had run as fast as she could to catch up with him. Eddie McGrowder was tall, blonde and very handsome. It seemed like all the girls liked him. Lily being one of his undying fans of course. He looked down at her and gave her one of his famous smiles that made Lily go weak in the knees.

"I'm fine…uh…what's your name again?" Lily smiled. He was actually talking to her.

"Lily, I gave you my number last year." She looked up happily at him. "You must have lost it. I mean you probably have over a million numbers anyways…." She trailed off as she realized she was idiotically rambling.

"Yea. Whatever."

"Um, see you around Eddie!" She waved as he got into a carriage.

"Yea, sure…see ya Daisy." Lily smiled. Eddie McGrowder, one of the most popular guys in school had actually talked to her. Gemini waved frantically trying to get Lily's attention.

"Lily if you don't hurry up and get over here your seat will be taken!" Lily walked over and got in the carriage with Gemini. She didn't realize until after the carriage started who else was in it.

"So we meet again Leaping Lily." Lily's face turned red. James had called her that to get back at her for not listening to him when she was ambushed by water balloons during third year. James claimed Lily had jumped so high that it could have been a world record. Therefore, he called her Leaping Lily.

"Potter, so glad to see you again." She said through clenched teeth.

"Glad you feel that way." Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Sirius and Gemini who had been snogging.

"Gem could you please get a room!" Lily said, thoroughly disgusted. Gemini blushed.

"Sorry." Lily leaned her head back. How could this get any worse?

"Lily are you ok?" Lily had to register in her mind who had said that.

"Please don't pretend to care Potter, it gets on my nerves."

"I'm not pretending."

"And I'm the Queen of France Potter; now please don't talk to me." Lily said without lifting her head off the back of the seat. She heard James sigh and lean back. She also heard Sirius and Gemini…they were to close for comfort. This was going to be one hell of a year for Lily.

The carriages pulled up in front of the castle, where swarming masses of Hogwarts students flocked inside. Lily got out and walked quickly inside, leaving even Gemini behind.

* * *

"What is with her this year?" James asked Gemini. She frowned.

"She's just been through a lot this summer, I really don't want to talk about it, and I'm sure she doesn't either, so please leave it alone James." Sirius grabbed Gemini's hand and gave it a squeeze. James, however, wanted some answers.

"Gemini, tell me, please!" Gemini looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, James. I would tell you to wait for Lily to tell you when she's ready, but that will never happen so just leave it alone!"

"Gee, thanks for your happy outlook." James looked up. Lily was rushing inside. James didn't know what to think. He just wanted to know what had happened to her this summer, it couldn't have been that bad, right?


	4. Skeptical

Chapter 4

* * *

Lily sat down at Gryffindor table, awaiting the sorting ceremony. She looked to her left and saw her friend Colette. She was one of the greatest witches Lily had ever known.

"Hi Collie." Lily said to her. Colette turned in her seat.

"Lily! Hi! Oh, I haven't heard from you all summer, how's life been?" Colette had always been the perky one. Lily smiled weakly as the thought of her tragic summer flooded through her mind.

"Oh, same old thing. Summer came, summer left." She lied. Colette was satisfied and turned back around to talk with her best friend Lavinnia. Lily smiled. Colette was short and had blonde hair and green eyes. She was also Hogwarts' grade 'A' gossip. Gemini came out of nowhere and sat next to her.

"Lily, I'm worried about you." She stated blankly.

"Well, you're worrying for no reason, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

Lily damned herself for being so translucent. Gemini could always see right through Lily, which was a good thing for the most part.

Gemini grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest lavatory. Lily was on the verge of tears.

"It's just so hard." Lily bawled into Gemini's shoulder.

Gemini hugged Lily closer and patted her on the back. "I know, Lily, I know it's hard. I loved her too, but try and be strong. Oh Lil, you shouldn't have come back, not this soon. You should have waited."

Lily nodded. "I just thought, you know, maybe I'd forget." Lily wiped her nose on her sleeve and wiped furiously at her eyes. "Maybe being around everyone would help me get over it or something."

"You need to see Gumble; she could give you depressants or something. I only want to help you Lily, you're my best friend, I've only seen you for a couple of hours at the most, but I can tell that this year will be hell for you and I hate that. You need help Lily, now go see Gumble!"

Lily wiped a stray tear.

"You're right, I do need help. I've probably insufferable haven't I?"

Gemini smiled. "Of course you haven't, you're just depressed, and you have every right to be, but it's making me depressed, I just want you to be happy again, that's all."

Lily smiled.

"Do you want me to walk with you up to the hospital wing?" Gemini asked.

Lily nodded and grabbed Gemini's arm. "Lead the way." She said weakly.

* * *

"Hey Padfoot. Where's your lovebunny?" James asked as he sat down across from Sirius. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, two of their other friends, were already sitting down next to Sirius.

"My _lovebunny_ is helping your out-of-reach- girlfriend up to the hospital wing." James frowned as Remus and Peter began to laugh. Peter abruptly stopped laughing as he saw James glare at him. Remus however, kept chuckling.

"I say, you two get even worse, every time I see the both of you."

Suddenly, an old professor walked up towards the head table, with a three-legged stool. The old wizard placed a tattered hat on the stool and told the scared first years to line up in front of it. The sorting ceremony was beginning. James and his friends, however, were not paying attention.

"S...so…you still have a th…thing for Evans do you?" Peter whispered. James hit him over the head with an empty goblet.

"Shove it Wormtail."

The small boy snickered. He was a tiny boy for seventeen. He had a small complexion, short brown hair, and a mousy look about his face. Remus was tall and also had short brown hair. He was not fat, but he was not skinny either.

Sirius looked at James. "Maybe we should go check on the girls." He said pointedly.

The Sorting ceremony had just finished and plates were filled instantly with large amounts of food. James stopped.

"Hey, maybe we should bring them some food." He said. Sirius nodded and followed James back into the great hall. They grabbed two plates of food and went quickly up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Lily was sitting on a hospital bed and Gemini was in the chair beside her.

"Gemini, really, you can go, you must be starving. I bet they are serving the food already!" Lily was arguing. Gemini shook her head.

"Yes I'm hungry, but no, I'm not leaving." She said sternly.

There was a noise coming from the entrance. Gemini looked over to see Sirius and James with two plates of food. They were arguing with Madame Gumble, the nurse.

"We just want to bring them food, and then we'll leave, I swear!" James was saying.

Gemini looked over at Lily. Lily's eyes were big and round. They were looking directly at James.

"Why are they here?" Lily mumbled. Gemini laughed.

"They are being kind gentlemen and bringing us food silly!" Lily looked at the two boys arguing with Madame Gumble.

"I'm not hungry." Lily stated flatly. At that exact moment, Lily's stomach growled so loud, even Madame Gumble looked at her. Lily blushed as Gemini gave her a smile.

"Uh-huh, sure you're not." After arguing for what seemed like hours, Sirius and James walked over to Lily and Gemini and handed them the plates of food.

"Thanks…that was, uh…really sweet of you, both." Lily said kindly. She damned herself mentally as she said it though. Sirius and James smiled and sat down in two empty chairs.

"You're not staying are you?" Lily asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well, why wouldn't we? You are my girlfriend's best friend after all. We have to make sure you're ok." Sirius said to Lily. Gemini looked like she had tears in her eyes. She was smiling brightly and had a look of pure love plastered on her giddy face.

"That was so romantic." She sighed. Sirius smiled and looked to James.

"You hear that mate, I'm romantic!"

"Don't hurt yourself." James laughed. Lily was overwhelmed.

"Look, I'm fine, all three of you can go back down to the great hall and have your dinner and fun, I'll be ok and I'll meet you in the common room, I swear!" She protested. All three stood their ground.

"Lily, Sirius and James are obviously not going to leave until you fill them in on why you are here. Love, you still have tear streaks, it's clear that you are not alright, and you shouldn't be left alone." Gemini said sweetly.

"First of all, it is none of their business what is wrong with me, and I couldn't give a damn if they think otherwise. Secondly, I won't be alone, Madame Gumble is here, and that's why I am here, to see Madame Gumble, now if you would all just kindly leave…." Lily said, getting red in the face. James got up after several minutes of silence.

"She's right; it's none of our business." James looked at her. "I'm sorry if we care about you Lily, hope you feel better." With that he turned around and walked off. Lily snorted.

"You don't care about my health." James stopped and turned around. Lily continued. "You care about manipulating me into thinking you are all right, then you humiliate me in front of everyone, it's my embarrassment you care about. That's what you thrive off of, my torture, now get out!" Lily screamed. Sirius gave Gemini a quick peck on the cheek and walked off with James in a hurry. Lily sat on the hospital wing bed, very red and flustered.

"Lily, that was very…."

"Don't say it Gem, I know what I said and I meant every word of it." Lily forced herself to calm down. "Now, go downstairs and have a good time, for me?" She whispered softly. Gem nodded reluctantly and made her way out of the room. She was half way out of the door when she turned back around.

"You should give him a chance Lil; he is a really sweet guy you know." Without a reply, Gem walked away and down the stairs, leaving Lily very confused.

"Oh good, they're gone." Madame Gumble stated briskly. She walked over to Lily and stood in front of her. "Now you can tell me what is wrong without any distraction. Now, what seems to be the problem?"


	5. Giving In

Chapter 5

* * *

After an hours worth of Madame Gumble's advice, Lily walked slowly towards the Gryffindor tower. Lily had agreed to go see Madame Gumble whenever she felt really depressed, and then Madame Gumble would place an anti-depressant charm on her so she could feel happy again. God how she loved magic. On her way up to Gryffindor tower, she wasn't paying attention and walked headlong into someone.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, that was my fault, and I should have looked where I was going!" The person stammered. Lily looked up and sighed.

"Severus, it's ok, it was my fault and you know it." Severus Snape smiled a greasy smile and slicked back his hair.

Lily gave him a fake smile.

"Severus, I would really like to stand here with you all night and stare into space, but I need to get to bed. Classes start in the morning you know." Lily said to him earnestly.

Severus looked at his feet.

"S…sorry, you're right, as usual, you need your beauty sleep, even though you are already beautiful enough…um, goodnight Lily." Severus said, as he slowly turned scarlet. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Good night Severus." Lily said as she walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot, she whispered a comment to herself.

"He is soo _weird!_" Lily shook her head and walked up some stairs. She thought about her younger years when she was friends with him. That changed as soon as the sorting hat on her head screamed Gryffindor, and for him Slytherin. He made the wrong friends, he made the wrong choices, and now Lily was shut out. She sighed. He used to be so friendly.

* * *

"James, don't fret over this. She likes you; she just doesn't know it yet." Gemini was saying. Gemini, Sirius and James were sitting next to the fire in big fluffy chairs. James couldn't get Lily off his mind.

"Mate, you need to move on." Gemini hit Sirius hard on the head.

"I mean it; Lily is obviously making him miserable. Prongs, you just need to move on mate. She's not interested!" James frowned and looked at his best friend.

"It's the one who makes you miserable, that is the one you can't live without!" Gemini stated.

"Well then, she's not making him miserable, she's just flat out not interested."

"Well aren't you mister positivity."

"Who's positive?" Lily asked as she walked over to Gemini. Gemini stood up and walked over to Lily quickly.  
"I need to talk to you." She looked over at Sirius and James. "Now!" Lily was swung around by her arms and led to upstairs to their dorm.

Once they were both safe and sound in the dorm room, Gemini turned to the door and locked it, and put a sound proofing spell on it also.

"Gem? What are you doing?" Lily sat down on her bed.

"What is up with you lately?" Gemini looked sternly over at Lily. "I know you are probably going through a lot right now, but, Lily…you seem…_different_ this year." Lily looked at Gemini strangely.

"Different? In what sense?"

"You aren't the same Lily. You have always been sweet and kind, even to James. As much as you claim to hate him you have always been civil. Even when problems at home were arising, you were still the same, sweet and kind loving Lily." Lily folded her hands in her lap and looked down at her feet.

"I…I don't know what's wrong with me Gem…I just don't feel the same…I feel like I have no purpose in life, I have nothing to live for anymore…I don't know why I seem so different, I don't mean to be, but I guess this summer changed me, it may be for the better, it may be for the worse, I just don't know any more Gem." Lily's eyes filled with tears. Gem walked over to her and sat down on the floor and grabbed her hands.

"Lil, you'll be ok, and I know that you know that you can come to me for anything, even if I'm with Sirius, ok?" Gemini smiled and lifted Lily's head with two fingers. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"What would I do without you Gem? You are my best friend."

Gemini's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Lil, I think you should give James a chance."

Lily didn't protest.

Gemini took a deep breath. "I know, he's not the first on your list, but, maybe you can go on one date with him at least, you know, get to know him, find out that he really isn't all that bad."

Lily looked at Gem with a smile. This really wasn't herself, Lily thought. She wouldn't have even considered what Gemini was saying to her now, but Gemini had a point. Lily didn't really know about James or his family…or anything for that matter. Lily was so confused, and who knew, maybe it would take her mind off things if she got into something. Oh great, she was considering James as a hobby now….

"I don't know Gem, what about Eddie?"

Gemini looked at her.

"Lily, he doesn't even remember your name! He's not right for you, he's spoiled and snotty…plus he's a womanizer. Lily, give James a try, not Eddie. Eddie is a shmuck."

Lily laughed. Maybe she should give James a try. Lily thought about the day her mother had died. Her mother had been talking to her about James. Did she have a crush on James that she didn't know about? Was that possible? Lily was getting a headache.

"I just don't know Gem, I'll think about it, really I will." Lily smiled and Gem put her head into Lily's lap.

"You know. I think you and James were meant for each other." Lily looked at Gem seriously.

"What?"

Gem nodded. "Yes, I think you and James are perfect for each other. You two fight constantly, you claim to hate him, and I think it's perfect."

"You read too much Gem." Lily looked at her. She took a deep breath. "But, I'll try it." Gemini sat up straight. Her eyes were bright.

"You will?"

Lily nodded.

"Oh Lily this is wonderful! Oh, I'll take care of everything! I'll let you in on details the minute I tell James!" Lily sighed. Gemini had always been over-excited.

"Gem, please don't hurt yourself. And I swear, one thing goes wrong…." Lily laughed.

"Oh I have everything planned already, it's perfect!" Gemini was so excited. Lily just sat on her bed thinking to herself. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

"You think I should move on eh?" James finally said after the girls were clearly gone.

Sirius nodded.

"Gemini says you two are perfect for each other, but _I_ think you should give that blonde in Ravenclaw who likes you a chance. Evans is ok, but I think you can do better." Sirius said monotonously.

James sighed. "Maybe you're right…." Sirius cut him off.

"Of course I am, I'm always right."

James stared at him. "Anyways, as I was saying…I've liked Lily since second year…I don't think I can get over her."

Sirius sighed. "Ah, young love."

James chucked a pillow from the nearest chair at Sirius.

"I'm serious Padfoot!" James said.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time, but I know how you feel. I've been after Gem since fourth year."

"Yea, but she was _willing_ to go out with you."

James sat down on the arm of the chair closest to the fireplace.

Sirius smiled.

"Prongs old buddy; you have a serious case of the love bug."

James took a deep breath as Gemini bounced down the stairs. It was almost time for 'lights out' and the common room was almost empty. Gemini quickly walked over to James and Sirius. James looked at her suspiciously as she sat down on Sirius's lap.

"I have _wonderful_ news for you James." She said breathlessly.

James kept looking at her suspiciously. Gemini didn't wait for him to ask questions.

"You, mate, have a date on the first Hogsmeade trip…and it's with Lily." Sirius and James' jaws dropped to the floor.


	6. Charms

Chapter 6

* * *

James just sat there in the chair next to the fire in amazement as Gemini flourished with excitement. Sirius put his arms around Gemini's waist.

"You are amazing." Sirius said with a smile. He pulled her head down into a light kiss. James still sat there.

"James, you can say something about all this you know." Gemini said breathlessly. Her face was starting to turn red as Sirius began to whisper in her ear. James looked at her.

"Lily…is going to Hogsmeade…with me?" He asked uncertainly. Gemini giggled as Sirius kept whispering in her ear.

"Ahem, yes, she is going with you…Sirius!" She gasped.

James' eyes softened as he got over the shock. Maybe he could have what Sirius and Gemini had, with Lily. James smiled. Sirius continued whispering in Gemini's ear. Gemini was beat red and she looked as if she were having trouble breathing.

"Sirius, it looks like you're suffocating her!" James said as Gemini leaned back to get more comfortable in Sirius' lap. Gemini just giggled.

"I think…we should take a walk." Gemini said as she got up. Sirius smiled at James and got up too. Gemini grabbed his hand and led him out the door. James sighed and walked up to his dorm.

* * *

Lily walked over to her bed and sat down. She had just agreed to go on a date…with James Potter…this could be bad. Tomorrow was the start of her classes. She could avoid James at all cost and pretend to be concentrating on her work. She grabbed a piece of paper off of her bedside table. It was tomorrow's schedule.

_Let's see_, Lily thought to herself. _I have Charms after breakfast…ugh, with Slytherins, well, then I have Herbology with Hufflepuff, so that's not too bad…then there's lunch, Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherins again, then potions and then I have to go up to the astronomy tower after dinner. Sounds like a plan._ Lily changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. _Where was Gemini?_ She thought. She shrugged, turned out the lights and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

James was awake when Sirius walked into the dorm. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was four.

"Sirius, what in bloody hell are you doing?"

Sirius looked over to James as he put his pajama pants on.

"It's not a matter of what I _am_ doing; it's what I've _been_ doing." Sirius got into his bed and closed the bed hangings.

Sirius had just fallen to sleep when he woke up suddenly to James shaking him.

"Wh…what?" He stammered.

"I've let you sleep in plenty, but we're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up now!" Sirius slowly got out of bed and gradually got dressed.

The two boys walked down the stairs quietly. When they got to the Great Hall, they quickly sat down and started to shovel food into their mouths.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you do that." They heard a voice say. Sirius and James saw Gemini standing there behind them, looking pale.

"You look like you aren't feeling well, love." Sirius said, after he swallowed what was in his mouth. Gemini sat down next to him.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling good for a couple of weeks now. Madame Gumble said I have a head cold. So it's not anything to worry about." Sirius smiled and gave her a quick hug. Lily came out of nowhere and sat down in front of Gemini.

"We should start heading towards Charms." She said at once. Gemini smiled and got up, dragging Sirius with her. James got up too and followed them to Charms.

The four of them got there just in time and sat down in the back. Lily saw Severus look up at her and smile. Lily gagged silently and sat down next to Gemini.

Their Professor walked in and immediately began.

"Today class, we will be learning a new spell." Professor Flitwick was a small man who barely stood above the tables. He smiled and continued. "I will be teaching you all how to do the Fidelious Charm. Now, pair off in groups and I will demonstrate." The class groaned and got into pairs. Gemini jumped over to Lily. They had always been partners. The two walked over to a corner of the room and faced each other, awaiting instructions.

"Now, the incantation is _Fedelious Secretus_. All you have to do is concentrate on a secret you would like to tell your friend. Once you have concentrated hard, say the incantation. Now, you try." Gemini looked at Lily.  
"Do you want to go first?" She asked. Lily shrugged and tried to think of a secret to tell her. She had one.

"Fedelious Secretus." She said, pointing her wand at Gemini. After a moment, Gemini laughed.

"Are you serious?" Lily smiled and nodded. Gemini looked at her.

"Ok, it's my turn." She took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to tell you this." Gemini said, blushing. She took another deep breath and pointed her wand at Lily.

"Fedelious Secretus." A strange sensation flooded through Lily's body. Suddenly she heard Gemini's voice. It was a soft whisper, but it was clear as day. Lily gasped as the last word was whispered to her. Lily looked at Gemini; she had color rising in her cheeks. Lily suddenly looked over to Sirius. James was laughing hysterically with him. At least they were having a good time. Lily couldn't think of anything to say to her best friend.

"Lily?" Lily looked over at Gemini.

"Miss Evans, Miss Peterson, you need to be working on your charm." Professor Flitwick said to them as he walked by. Gemini looked happy about what she had whispered to Lily. Lily was so confused she could barely concentrate.

"Lily, we should continue practicing." Gemini was saying. Lily nodded.

"Now, if the spell worked correctly, you will not be able to speak the secret aloud. So be careful what you tell your partner, because now it will be taken to the grave." The professor announced happily.

Almost four hours later Lily was walking in a daze up to the Great Hall for lunch. Gemini was already there with Sirius and James.

"Hi Lily." James said as she sat down. Lily smiled and began to eat.

"Lily? What is wrong, you haven't spoken since Charms this morning." Gemini asked concerned.

"I'm fine…I'm actually worried about you." Gemini looked at her with a questioning look, and then it softened.

"Oh, don't worry about that…um, Lily; can we not talk about that?" Gemini looked uncomfortable. She looked to Sirius and then back to Lily. Lily looked horrified as she made eye contact with her again.

"You haven't talk to him about it yet?" Lily asked horrified.

"Lily please…." Gemini begged. Sirius looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"Gemini you need to tell Sirius about today in Charms…your _secret_." Lily said sternly.

"Secret? Gem…." Gemini started to cry and shook her head. She got up from the table and ran out of the hall.

"Lily?" James was confused too. Lily looked at her potatoes angrily.

"What is wrong with Gemini? What secret?" Sirius was getting upset.

"I can't tell you; this is between you and her." Lily said to him.

"Damn it Lily! What is going on?" Sirius demanded. Lily shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to tell you, I _can't_ tell you, I'm under the fidelious charm." Lily got up and started to leave. James sat there across the table as Sirius grabbed her arm and dragged her out in the hall.

"Lily, this isn't a game! I know there must be something important that Gemini has to tell me, and I want to know damn it!" Sirius was frantic. Lily struggled. Sirius' grip on her arm was tightening.

"Sirius…let go…Sirius you're hurting me…."

"Sirius! Let her go!" James had walked over to them and was trying to pull Sirius off of Lily. Lily sprung free and went directly into James' arms, her chest resting on his chest.

"She's cheating on me isn't she?" Sirius asked sadly. Lily turned around.

"No, Sirius, it's nothing like that…I just can't tell you. When Gemini is ready, she'll tell you." Sirius looked at her sadly. "Trust me."

"But you brought up the subject in the first place." Sirius protested. "I just want to know what is wrong with my girlfriend. What happened today in charms?"

"I can't tell you…." Lily started to cry. "I want to but I cant, I _told_ you I'm under the charm!"

"Sirius, just leave her alone and go talk to Gemini, you heard Flitwick, the fidelious charm is unbreakable!" James said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just want to know, is she dying, is she cheating on me, has she lied to me about something, is she hiding something from me, what is it?" Sirius shouted. Lily started to cry harder. She had never been in this situation before, and she didn't like it. Sirius had never yelled at anybody before.

"Damn it Sirius what part of 'can't tell you' do you not understand! I want to but I can't!" Lily sobbed tearfully.

Sirius calmed down a bit. "Lily…I'm sorry, you're right. I just, I don't know. She's not though…right?"

"She would never cheat on you Sirius, you know that."

"And it's not like she could be pregnant or anything."

When Lily didn't say anything Sirius looked at her more intently.

"Right?"

James looked between Lily's unblinking composer and Sirius' ever-growing-pale face.

"Oh Shit."


	7. Ruined

Chapter 7

* * *

Lily missed Herbology and ran straight up to Gryffindor tower and up to her room where Gemini was crying into her pillow.

"Gemini…" Lily was crying too. She walked quickly over to Gemini and embraced her into a large hug. They sat there for an hour it seemed, crying into each other's shoulders.

"I…I'm so sorry." Lily cried.

Gemini looked up.

"I know…you didn't mean to say anything to him to lead on…."

Lily shook her head.

"I didn't mean to say anything…." Lily said sitting all the way up. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Gemini stopped crying, and was now at a dull whimper.

"You…you told him…that I was…that I was…." Lily started to cry again and nodded her head.

"No, of course not, I can't."

Gemini sighed in relief.

"He figured it out on his own though."

Gemini looked at her and tried to speak, but only her sobs could escape.

"So…he knows? I mean, I still can't believe it myself…I'm…I'm pregnant." Gemini started to laugh and sob at the same time. Lily did the same.

"I…I'm going to be a mum…me, a mum!" Gemini sobbed.

"When did you find out?" Lily asked, sniffing.

"A couple of weeks ago, I just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing to tell anyone, but I knew I could tell you…I _had_ to tell you."

"Now you have to explain it to Sirius…he's already shocked."

"I can imagine…a baby…I'm having a baby. I may be young…but I think I'm ready for this."

Lily looked at Gemini, lost for words.

"But what about Sirius? I mean…a baby is a lot to handle…it'll make you and Sirius grow up a lot faster than you have to…and I personally can't see Sirius _ever_ growing up." Lily laughed.

Gemini laughed to and then started to sob again.

"You're right…you're right! Sirius…oh I can't even think about how he is taking this right now."

* * *

James and Sirius had made it to Gryffindor tower and into their dorm.

"How could this have happened?" Sirius finally asked in a daze. James opened his mouth but shut it when he saw Sirius glare at him.

"This is serious! I can't believe this…I got her pregnant…how could I have been so stupid?"

James didn't say anything.

"Well?" Sirius looked at him. "Any smart remarks you would like to make about how stupid I've been? She's pregnant…I can't believe this!"

"Look mate, you just have to talk to her and take action. I don't know what you are going to do Padfoot, but you have to do something." James sat down on the bed next to Sirius. Sirius put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled. "We've been here one day and I get her pregnant…this is unbelievable."

"Well, it depends, was last night your first time?" James asked seriously. Sirius looked at him.

"What are you getting at?" Sirius looked at him.

"Well, she could have been…um…pregnant, for a while, but it depends on if last night was your…uh, first, or not…." James was uncomfortable. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"It was over the summer." He said sadly. James was surprised.

"Over the summer?" Sirius looked at James sternly. James stood up and started to pace the floor.

"Well Padfoot, you know I'm here for you. We're mates you and I, since the beginning." Sirius smiled and lay back onto the bed.

"But what am I going to do?" He moaned.

"I think you should go talk to her." James said. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Yea, I'll talk to her…right now." He stood up and walked down the stairs into the common room, James behind him.

* * *

"Gemini, you need to go talk to him." Lily was saying, drying her last tear. Gemini was wiping off her face also.

"You're right. I should go talk to him…I'll do it right now." Gemini and Lily got up and walked down to the common room. No one was in the common room except for Sirius and James. Lily remembered why.

"Oh my goodness! We've missed Herbology! Oh, we are going to be in so much trouble!" Gemini looked at Lily and Lily shut up instantly. Gemini walked over to Sirius.

"We need to talk." They both said. Lily and James looked at each other and walked out of the common room and into the hallway.

"We should probably get to class." Lily said, as soon as they were out in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. James nodded and let Lily lead the way.

* * *

Gemini sat down on a big chair. Sirius sat across from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said as soon as he had sat down.

"So it was over summer break?" Sirius asked. Gemini nodded.

"This is all my fault." Sirius said, putting his head in his hands. Gemini lifted his chin.

"Sirius, you weren't alone, I had a part in it too."

Sirius smiled. "And what a part it was…." He blushed, "Sorry."

"Sirius, this could be a good thing if we _make_ it a good thing." Gemini said. "I couldn't possibly abort it, even if a baby is a lot of work…I mean, I couldn't do that." Sirius nodded.

"I'm going to be there for you, I promise you, I'll be there for you all the way, and when you have the baby…we could…um…get married…." Gemini's eyes got wide.

"I mean…you don't have too…."

Gemini threw herself onto him.

"Are you mad, of course I'll marry you!"

"Well, let's see, it's only September…if you've been…um, pregnant since July…You're already two months!" Gemini blushed.

"No Sirius, since August. I'm only one month." Gemini said to him.

"August?" Gemini nodded. "But…but we were…."

"I know, it must have not worked." Gemini lay back in the chair she was in. Sirius did the same.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Gemini shook her head softly. "I don't know, but we'll just have to play it by ear I suppose."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" It was already lunchtime. Remus had met Lily and James at Gryffindor table. "And why are you two together? Civilly?"

James laughed.

"No reason, where's Peter?"

"Oh, he got in trouble with a finklepunt and had to be sent to the hospital wing." Remus laughed. "Nasty gash on his forehead he has, and a big scratch on his forearm." James laughed too.

"Oh I think that's horrible of you two! Laughing at your friend like that!" Lily said aghast.

"Oh, come off it Lily, Peter will be fine." Remus chuckled.

Lily looked at her food and began to eat. Remus and James got into deep conversation. Suddenly, a very feminine voice came up behind Lily.

"Lily, where is Gemini? I don't believe I've ever seen you two apart! You aren't fighting are you? Oh, that would be terrible!" It was Colette. Lily turned around.

"Oh no Collie, Gemini just doesn't want to come down to lunch is all. We aren't fighting." Collie smiled brightly and sat down next to her.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I am not talking with Lavinnia. Oh, that horrible creaton is dating…a _Slytherin!_" Lily gasped.

"No! Oh, how could she?" Lily was surprised at Lavinnia. She was one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts. Colette nodded and continued. She loved gossiping.

"Not a witch or wizard comes out of that house good…the whole lot of them are evil, I don't see what she sees in Severus Snape!" Lily gasped again. James and Remus looked over at Lily. They had heard the word Snape.

"Snape? That greasy git? He has a _girlfriend_?" James smiled with glee. "Moony old pal, we should go pay little Sevvy a visit…." James started to get up when he was suddenly pulled back down.

"James Potter you will do no such thing!" Lily said sternly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell woman, you aren't dating him yet."

Lily threw a grape at him.

"Don't mess with Snape James, please. I don't want you or Remus, or anyone for that matter, fighting a Slytherin. It would be sacrificing your dignity as a Gryffindor." She said matter-of-factly. James rolled his eyes and continued eating. Colette finished her story and got up.

"I'll see you later Lily, Oh and before I forget, the first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend, if you didn't already know." Lily smiled and waved to Colette as she sauntered away. Lily looked to her left where James had been sitting. He was gone. She sighed and looked over to the Slytherin table and groaned as she saw Snape wasn't over there. She looked up, Remus was gone too. She hurriedly got up and walked out side. Lily looked around the front of Hogwarts. She gasped in horror as she saw James and Remus circling around a floating figure down by the lake. She ran down there and put a hand on James' shoulder and spun him around.

"Potter! PUT HIM DOWN!!" Lily screamed. James looked at her and smiled.

"Why should I?" He asked.

Lily's eyes got bigger.

"What has he done to you? No one deserves to be humiliated like this! Now put him down James!" Lily said angrily. James shrugged.

"If you insist." James flicked his wand and Severus dropped down to the ground and landed hard. Lily ran over to him and helped him up.

"I can't believe how immature you are, and you too Remus! That was a dirty thing to do!" James laughed at her and it made Lily turn red.

"I am _never_ talking to you again!" Lily screamed. She turned around with out another word and walked with a limping Severus up to the castle. James stood next to Remus.

"Looks like you just lost your date for next week mate." Remus said earnestly. James just stared after Lily until she walked into the castle with out a backward glance.


	8. Making Up

Chapter 8

* * *

Lily was furious. As she got into the castle she looked over at the limping figure in her arms. Suddenly she saw Severus' eyes go unfocused and before she knew it he fell over on top of her. She yelped as she felt a searing pain go through her ankle. She felt dizzy, everything was happening too fast. She saw a tall figure picking up Snape, then she felt herself being lifted, then she blacked out.

"Lily?" Lily was woozy and couldn't see anything but she thought she had heard a distant voice. "Lily can you hear me?"

_Was that James? _She thought wildly. She opened her eyes. Everything was so blurry.

"James?" She whispered. She felt someone close to her; she could feel his breath on her face. With all the strength she could muster, she lifted her hand and slapped James across the face. She heard laughing, _Remus must be here too,_ she thought.

"Yea, she's awake." She heard James say. She could make his figure out, but not clearly. He was rubbing his head where she had hit him. Madame Gumble, right on cue, bustled in and shoved some nasty tasting liquid down her throat.

"What happened?" Lily asked in a low whisper.

"This ugly git next to you fell on you and twisted your ankle, but when you fell you hit your head pretty hard." She tried to make out who had said that. Her eyes came into focus. It was Sirius.

"Don't call him that, that's why this started in the first place!"

Gemini was here too? _Wow, I must really be out of it!_ Lily thought grimly to herself.

"Lil, are you ok, you look pale." Gemini asked her quietly. Lily felt Gemini put her hand onto her forehead.

"I'm fine, just dizzy. What did I hit my head on?" Lily asked as she felt a bump on the side of her head.

"The floor." She heard Remus say matter-of-factly.

Lily closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. Things were starting to take shape and not everything was blurry. She sat up.

"God, who all is in here?" She asked.

Gemini looked around. "I told you all it was too much, go on get out!" She said taking charge.

Lily smiled.

"I wasn't complaining, it just seems like a lot of people."

"Yea, all because you twisted your ankle too." This was a familiar voice, but she hadn't heard it too often. Peter.

"Ow!" Sirius had smacked him over the head. Lily shook her head and lay back down.

"Where's James?" She asked suddenly. Sirius laughed.

"He had to go get ice, you smacked him pretty hard."

Lily smiled and closed her eyes. "Good."

"Aw, come on Lil, he didn't mean any harm." Remus said to her.

Lily opened her eyes again. "No harm?" She said laughing. "Yes, dropping someone on their head from three feet in the air is doing no harm to anyone Remus."

"You should still go to Hogsmeade with him." Gemini said. This made Lily laugh harder, which turned into a hacking cough.

"God, how hard did I fall?" She asked unbelievingly. Gemini looked at her.

"He is sorry about the whole thing, he was the one who pulled Snape off of you and carried you to the hospital wing."

"Where is Severus?" Lily asked looking around.

"He just left." Peter said. His voice gave her the chills. It was too high and shivery.

Lily tried to close her eyes again, but heard a door open.

"Well, speak of the devil." She heard Sirius say.

"Is she ok?" Lily tried hard not to open her eyes.

"Yea, she's awake." Lily heard Gemini say. Lily sighed and opened her eyes. James was holding an ice pack in one hand and his other was in his pocket.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." He said solemnly. Lily gave him a small smile and closed her eyes again.

"Um, Sirius? I think we should…." Lily heard Gemini say. She could hear Gemini and Sirius leave.

"Remus. Peter." Sirius whispered. Then they left too, leaving James.

"I think they want us to talk." Lily said sarcastically.

"Yea, I kind of figured." Lily opened her eyes, yet again and discovered the room had stopped spinning.

"So, I hear I hit the floor pretty hard." Lily said, trying to make conversation. James just nodded.

"Look, I really don't want you to…not go to Hogsmeade with me." He said quite frankly.

"I don't know James; because of you I twisted my ankle in the first place." Lily smiled teasingly and then nodded. "I guess I could still go with you. So much for never talking to you again."

James smiled brightly. "You mean it?"

"Did I stutter?"

James smiled at her softly. Lily's chest hitched. What was happening to her? James was suddenly very close to her. Lily bit her bottom lip. James kneeled down next to her bed and grabbed her hand in his.

"Um…James? You look like you are about to propose to Lily." James spun around and Lily dropped James' hand as Lavinnia walked into the room. "Oh my god, you were going to propose weren't you, Oh I'm so happy for you two! Your kids will be beautiful! You aren't pregnant are you?" Lily looked horrified.

"Viv, I wasn't proposing…."

"Well why not? You two are perfect for each other."

"Viv, will you please calm yourself, nothing is going on between us, and we're going to Hogsmeade together next week, that's it." Lavinnia didn't look convinced.

"Sure, anyways, I just came to see how you were Lil, Severus told me what happened. I can't believe he fell on you!" Lily's eyes were still wide in horror.

"Um…yes, tragic…." She mumbled. Lavinnia smiled brightly.

"Well, since you're ok I'll just go then, if you see Collette, tell her she's ugly for me." With that, she turned around and left.

"That was strange." James said casually. Lily nodded.

"Why are you on your knees anyways?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to kiss you, but then Viv came in." The color in James' cheeks began to rise. Lily blushed a deep crimson. She tilted her head and bent down towards James. James and Lily were sharing their first kiss.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to leave them in there alone?" Gemini asked Sirius. They were all outside of the hospital wing, anxiously waiting for James. Madam Gumble suddenly came out.

"What on earth? If you're worried about Miss Evans, she's fine and I was just going to get her out of bed so she can go back to her common room. Now, will all of you please stop hanging around here?" Sirius, Gemini, Remus and Peter smiled and started heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I didn't hear Lil yelling, so maybe they're being civil to one another." Peter said sardonically. They shortly reached the common room and sat down next to the fire, awaiting Lily and James.

* * *

Lily pulled away after a moment. Her eyes looked glazed. James was smiling.

"Ahem, I hate to break up this happy party, but you can go now." Madam Gumble said, fully irritated. Lily blushed and got off the bed, stumbling slightly because of her ankle.

James put an arm around her and helped her limp up to the common room. It took more time than usual due to Lily's leg and all of her friends stopping to find out what had happened. Finally the two reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Pickled muffins." James said. He led the way into the common room and helped her into a chair next to Gemini. Everyone was looking at them funny.

"Oh my god, they are being civil…what's wrong with you two? Are you both sick?" Remus asked amazed. Lily laughed as she lifted her leg onto another chair to elevate her ankle.

"Maybe it was the drugs Madam Gumble gave me." Lily smiled. James sat down across from her.

"So, what did you all talk about when we were in the hospital wing?" Lily asked curiously. Gemini smiled.

"You and James."

Lily looked instantly to James who also was looking directly at her. They both blushed, but no one noticed.

"Oh…really?" Lily asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Because we weren't sure if you two would be good, being alone and all." Sirius said smartly.

"Um, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now, Gem, can you help me up the stairs?" Lily said quietly. Gemini nodded.

"I better get to bed too, night baby." Gemini leaned over to Sirius and kissed him goodnight. He pulled her into his lap, lifted her shirt a bit and kissed her stomach.

"Goodnight." Gemini smiled and walked with Lily up the stairs.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant." Gemini said as they got into their room. Lavinnia and Colette were already in there. They were having a very heated argument.

"Girls! Will you please shut up!" Gemini yelled. Everyone turned to Gemini. She blushed. "Hey, I'm pregnant, it's the unbalanced hormones." She smiled weakly.

"You're pregnant?" Colette and Lavinnia asked at the same time. They glared at each other. Gemini nodded.

"So is Lily, she and James are going to get married you know, I caught him proposing to her." Lavinnia said matter-of-factly. Gemini looked at Lily in disbelief.

"He was not proposing, and I'm not pregnant!" Lily said hotly. Lavinnia still didn't believe her.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt dear."

Lily sighed. She really didn't like her to begin with. Lily hobbled over to her bed, quickly undressed and got under the sheets. She heatedly closed the bed hangings. She could hear Gemini.

"_I _am pregnant; _I_ am getting married after Hogwarts…_not_ Lily, why don't you two just leave her alone? You're getting on my nerves, and you are probably getting on hers too."

She smiled proudly and felt she could sleep well that night.

* * *

"I'm going to be a father…before you…I still can't believe that." Sirius was saying to James.

"Yea, it's pretty unreal." James was reflecting on what happened between him and Lily.

"We aren't talking about the same thing, are we Prongs?" Sirius asked seriously.

James looked at him. Remus was flirting with a girl James had never seen before and Peter was tempting a first year with a strange yellow cream puff. He shook his head.

"Lily is seriously messing with your head." Sirius told him. "You need to forget her and move on…I'm guessing she told you no on the Hogsmeade trip."

James smiled.

"Prongs?" Sirius wasn't getting through to him. "Prongs, what happened to you in the hospital wing? Madam Gumble didn't give anything to you did she?"

"Padfoot, I don't kiss and tell, you know that." James stood up and sauntered upstairs, leaving Sirius extremely confused.


	9. Getting to Know You

Chapter 9

* * *

The week went by incredibly fast, and before she knew it, Lily was walking to the Three Broomsticks with James.

"I'll go buy the drinks." James said. As Lily pulled off her coat and hat, she saw Sirius and Gemini come in. She was about to wave them over, but she thought better of it and decided they should be alone. James obviously thought so too, because when he came back with the drinks, he passed right by their table.

"Here they are." James said with a smile. They sat in silence for a while, sipping on their butterbeers. Lily couldn't take the silence.

"So, James…I really don't know much about you it seems…. tell me about your family." Lily said with a smile. James almost choked on his butterbeer.

"_My_ family?"

Lily nodded.

James laughed. "I think we would be safer to not talk about them, I'll bore your ear off."

"Oh, it can't be that bad, I want to hear about them…all of them, your brothers, sisters…if you have any of course." Lily said. James just shook his head.

"Oh I don't have any siblings, but I have plenty of aunts and uncles, let's talk about your family." Lily stopped smiling and put her cup down.

"I'd rather not." She said quietly.

"Well, _you_ wanted to hear about my family, but _I_ want to hear about yours." James said, taking another sip of his butterbeer.

"I don't have a family." Lily whispered.

James laughed. "Everyone has a family, come on just because…."

"No James, I don't have a family." Lily said sadly. James looked at her in concern.

"You don't have _any_ family? No aunts or uncles…parents?" James asked, hardly believing what he was hearing. Lily just shook her head slowly.

"Lily, what happened this summer?" James asked after a moment of silence.

Lily gave him a weak smile.

"I haven't even talked about it to Gem…." Lily took a deep breath. "My mother and father were only children, so that is why I don't have any aunts or uncles. I have one sister, but we hate each other. Then, this summer, about two weeks before school started, my dad…." Lily took another deep breath. "My dad…murdered my mum. Lily took a sip of butterbeer slowly. When she put her hands on the table, James grabbed them and looked into her eyes.

"Lily, if there is anything I can do to help, you can always come to me, you know that right?" Lily smiled and nodded. She felt a lot better after a while. She took another sip of butterbeer.

"Now it's your turn." She said.

James just looked at her. "Huh?"

"It's your turn, to tell me about your family." She said. James nodded.

"Well, if you insist…ask me anything about my family."

"How many aunts and uncles _do _you have?" She asked, remembering what he had said earlier.

James smiled. "Nine."

Lily choked on her butterbeer this time, and it took a while before she could breathe again.

"Nine!" Lily gasped.

James just laughed. "My mom, Adrienna, she's a really strong woman, I admire her. She's 46. My dad, Sam is 48. He married my mom right after they left Hogwarts. My Dad is an only child, but my mom's family is huge. She's a twin."

James saw the look on Lily's face.

"They were so in love; no one thought it would last, you know, getting married right after leaving school, but it seemed to work for them."

"I bet." Was the only thing Lily could say.

"Holidays have to be fun." Lily said amused.

"Oh, they are loud and sometimes even irritating. All my aunts and uncles have no less than four kids. I feel kind of left out sometimes, being an only child, but I have tons of cousins."

Lily smiled as she finished the last of her butterbeer.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" James asked suddenly. Lily thought for a moment.

"Well, I can't go home unless I plan to visit my dad in jail, which I won't be doing, and I'm not sure what my grandparents want. So I guess I don't really know."

"Do you want to come to my house for Christmas?" James asked shyly. Lily smiled.

"And meet your family? James I would love too!" She said happily.

"Really?" James looked up into her big green eyes.

"Of course I do, I think it would be fun!"

"Oh, it'll be fun alright, but mainly interesting. I highly doubt you've been around that many people at once." James said laughing.

"It'll be something to finally look forward too…except for Gem's baby of course, that's still something I look forward too more." Lily smiled thoughtfully.

"I'm going to be a god mother, I can't believe it."

James smiled.

"Yea, it is. I can't see Padfoot being a dad."

The two were laughing as Gemini and Sirius came over.

"What are you two laughing at?" Gemini asked as she sat down.

"Oh nothing. I just got done telling Lil about my family."

"And you're still alive?" Sirius asked astonished.

Lily laughed. "I'm going over there for Christmas."

"Which reminds me." Sirius suddenly said. "I always go over to your house for Christmas Prongs, but this year, do you mind if I go to Gem's? I mean, we do still have to tell her parents, I won't even bother telling my mum, so…what do you say?"

"I'm not your keeper Padfoot, I don't care." James said laughing.

"Why aren't you going to tell your mum?" Lily asked curiously.

Sirius and James laughed.

"She's nuts." They both said.

Lily shook her head and shrugged.

"She can't be that bad."

"She's pure evil Lily. Since my brother died she's been completely unbearable. I'm the 'disappointment' of the family you know. Not being in Slytherin and all."

"You're family was in Slytherin?" Lily looked confused. She didn't think Sirius was that bad.

He nodded. "Like my cousins. They won't talk to me. Which is fine. I don't like them anyways."

"Well, I think we should be heading back to the castle, it's getting late." Gemini said, changing the subject. She was deep in thought as the four walked steadily back to the castle.


	10. Breaking Down

Chapter 10

* * *

When Lily got back to the common room in Gryffindor tower, she was hit with a sudden sadness. She had been talking to James about family, she didn't have any. Lily sat down. She didn't want to think it was possible to have no family, but that's what she had, nothing. James walked over to her.

"Lily? Are you ok?" He asked her. Lily suddenly collapsed to the floor in shock. How is it possible to lose an entire family in one day? Lily had never thought about it before now. It seemed too unreal to her, like noting had happened. Lily's eyes dilated and unfocused, but were wide open.

"Lily?" She heard a familiar voice but couldn't seem to register it. It felt like her eyes were closed and she couldn't feel anything. She heard another voice.

"She was fine a second ago, I don't know what's wrong with her, she won't talk to me. Gemini go get a Professor, someone, just hurry."

"Lily if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Lily barley heard the voice. She understood what it had said, but she couldn't seem to respond to it. She felt herself being lifted, but it felt like she was floating. She heard another voice.

"She's in shock; we need to take her to Gumble, tell Gemini to go to the Hospital wing when she gets back." Lily didn't know who was talking, she couldn't move or talk. She started to shake a little. This floating sensation was strange to her. Lily had no idea what was going on. She felt something go down her throat. It was cold and almost solid. She was lying down too. She heard yet another strange voice.

"Please. Everyone needs to leave. Miss Evans will be fine, I will inform you all when she comes to." It sounded distant and choppy. Lily couldn't breathe. She felt her face crinkle as something else was shoved, forcefully, down her throat. It was warm this time and it sent a sensational feeling through her body. The room started to spin; at least she thought it was spinning. She felt something wet roll down her cheek. She was crying. Lily could tell she was crying. The room started to come into focus; she could see blurry white figures in the room. She saw someone standing anxiously over her. She felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. She was crying, and crying hard. But she didn't fully understand why. Lily didn't know what was going on, she didn't know where she was…it was so confusing.

"Honey, if you can hear me move your right hand." Lily was still crying but moved her arm as directed, showing she could understand now. She heard a sigh of relief.

"You need to calm down. Now, you need to answer questions for me so I can know if you are ok, calm down now." Lily tried to stop crying but found she couldn't. She also tried to sit up but was unable to move.

"I'm going to put a charm on you so you can stop crying ok?" Lily nodded dolefully and suddenly felt peace. She stopped crying instantly, but continued to snivel a bit. Her eyes cleared and she could tell she was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Gumble was standing next to her.

"Now, I need you to answer some questions for me, questions that may sound silly, but I want to make sure you don't have a head injury." Lily nodded and wiped her face with her hand.

"What is your name in full?"

"Lilith Francine Evans." Lily whimpered.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Samantha and Fredrick Evans."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One sister."

"What is her name?"

"Petunia Evans."

"Where are you?"

"I…I think I'm in the Hospital Wing."

Madam Gumble smiled sweetly.

"I think you will be ok to go in a few minutes, but I want to watch you first. Do you remember what happened?"

Lily looked at her strangely.

"I remember a little, I was coming back from Hogsmeade, I was with my friends when I felt sad all of a sudden, I sort of went blank, I couldn't feel or move or talk, I heard people talking but it sounded very distant and garbled. I don't really remember much after that." Lily wiped the remaining of her tears and slowly sat up.

"You had a breakdown; you went into a state of shock, that's what you remember I'm guessing. You haven't been coming in. You should have come before it got this bad."

"It just hit me suddenly; I haven't really been depressed at all."

"Well, to keep from having another breakdown, I suggest not getting yourself too over excited. I recommend not going to Hogsmeade next time around also, that seems like excitement in itself."

Lily nodded.

"Ok, do you feel alright?"

Lily nodded again.

"I suppose you can go now, but you will have to check in with me every two weeks, do you understand me?" Lily nodded yet again. Madame Gumble looked and acted like a mother hen.

Lily, annoyed but relieved, looked around.

"Where's James?" She had meant to ask where everyone was, but James seemed to come out instead.

"I sent them all away. It was Mr. Potter who rushed you down here. He's a smart lad. They are all probably hovering outside the door as we speak, as usual." Lily smiled. She slowly got up and walked carefully down the hall towards the door. She was still dizzy.

When she got out into the hallway she saw James.

"Where is everybody?" She asked wearily.

"I made them go eat, it's dinner time, are you hungry?" James looked at her cautiously, she seemed to be dazed. She wobbled a little. James walked to her quickly and picked her up.

"James that isn't necessary." Lily said in a sleepy voice.

"I think it is." He replied sternly. He carried her all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. There was hardly anyone in there and Lily remembered that James had said it was dinner. She felt a wave of sleep come over her and she quickly passed completely out, still in James' arms. He smiled and brought her up to her room and placed her in her bed, fully dressed. James kissed her forehead and turned off the light. He shut the door silently and walked quickly down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"How is she?" Gemini immediately asked. James sighed.

"She's fine. She was so tired I had to carry her up to her room. She passed out the second I walked through the common room. I don't think she will remember a lot tomorrow."

"What happened to her, did she say anything?"

James shook his head. Sirius smiled however.

"Why are you so happy?" James shot.

"Our little prongsie is in lloovvee." He snickered. James threw a biscuit at him. Gemini glared at Sirius.

"This is obviously not the time to be pestering your best friend Sirius, we've all been through a lot today, can we please just have one decent meal where we can talk civilly and not throw food at each other?" Gemini said, thoroughly flustered. Gemini reached for another chicken wing and furiously placed it onto her plate.

"You know, you're only eating for two, not an army." Peter said laughing. Gemini gave him a piercing glare. Sirius just threw a biscuit at him. It bounced off his head in the wrong angle, landed in Remus' soup, which in turn splattered everywhere. Gemini furiously got up and walked up to Gryffindor tower.

"Look what you did now Peter!" Sirius yelled, getting up to follow Gemini. Remus hit Peter over the head and James put his head in his hands. How could this night get any worse?

* * *

Gemini ran up to her room to lay down when she noticed it was freezing as she walked through the door. The window was wide opened and the cold breeze was making the drapes flutter.

"Lily, how can you stand this it's so cold in here!" Gemini said disbelieving as she closed the window. It was an unusually cold night for early October.

"Lily?" Gemini walked over to Lily's bed and pulled back the hangings, Lily wasn't there. Gemini ran down the stairs right into Sirius.

"Sirius. Lily's gone, have you seen her?" She asked frantically.

Sirius shook his head. "I thought she was passed out up stairs." Gemini looked desperately around the room.

"I went up stairs to lay down, but the window was opened, Oh Sirius you don't think she jumped do you?"

"Gem, don't jump to conclusions, she might be in the loo or something." Sirius said, trying not to think of the worst.

Gemini looked hopefully up at him and then darted back upstairs. She hurriedly came back down a few minutes later.

"She's not there, oh Sirius! Where could she be!?"

The two quickly went back down to the Great Hall to tell James.

"James, she isn't there." Sirius said to him quickly.

"What?"

"Lily, we don't know where she is, I went upstairs to lie down and she wasn't there." Gemini said tearfully. James got up.

"I know where she is." Without a word, James left, leaving Sirius and Gemini to stand there stupidly.


	11. Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 11

* * *

James had a feeling he knew where Lily was. If he was wrong, well, he didn't want to think about that. James ran up to the astronomy tower and sighed in relief as he saw a small red headed figure sitting on the ledge, looking up at the sky. Lily looked over at James and smiled. She was half hoping she could be alone, but for some reason James' presents didn't faze her.

"Lily, you scared Gemini senseless, she and Sirius are looking everywhere for you." James said sincerely.

Lily shrugged. "I just felt like being alone."

James was confused. "But a little while ago you were completely passed out."

Lily smiled. "I woke up and decided I wasn't tired anymore."

James walked over to her and sat down next to her. He gazed over the edge.

"I wasn't going to jump." Lily laughed.

James looked up at her. "I never said you were."

"I could tell you were thinking it."

James smiled and shook his head. "Not really, I was just thinking it's a long way down and I wouldn't want to fall."

Lily laughed.

"How's your ankle?" James asked.

Lily just shrugged. "It could be better. How's your head?"

"That could be better too."

Lily laughed. James scooted a little closer to her and she looked at him.

"You know, I hate to admit this but you aren't so bad after all." Lily said with a smile.

James beamed. "Really?"

Lily nodded shyly. She leaned over and put her head on James' shoulder. He just smiled and put his arm around her.

"So…does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" James asked.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess it does." She smiled.

James' smile grew wider as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Lily drew back after a moment.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I guess you were right."

"About what love?"

Lily shifted her wait and leaned closer to James.

"Remember on the train at the beginning of the year? What you said to me?" James smiled.

"I guess I was right, you did end up dating me." James gave her a smug smile. Lily laughed. "Are you feeling better then?"

Lily nodded. "It felt so weird though, not being able to see or move."

James squeezed her shoulders.

"Why are you out here by the way?" James asked after a moment of silence. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, it's always been my get away I suppose. Whenever I felt down or something like that, I would come up here and look up at the sky; it has always given me a sense of peace." Lily sighed and looked back up to the clear, open sky.

"Look!" She suddenly pointed to the sky. "A shooting star." Lily sighed dreamily.

"Make a wish." James whispered in her ear.

"But it already came true."

* * *

"I wonder where she is." Gemini said for the third time in five minutes.

"Gem, I'm sure she's fine, James will find her." Remus said casually.

Gemini, Sirius, Remus and Peter where sitting in the Gryffindor common room, counting the minutes Lily had been missing.

"I'm her best friend; I should know where she is!" Gemini said sadly.

"Gem, chill out! Lily is fine, I promise." Sirius told her as he grabbed her hands. Gemini smiled and nodded.

"So, uh, Gemini, when's your first check up?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

Gemini's eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's tomorrow! I almost forgot."

Sirius rubbed her back.

"You are still coming with me, right?" She asked Sirius. He nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gemini calmed down a bit and slinked back into her chair and sighed.

"Where could they be?"

"Knowing Lily, somewhere impossible." Remus stated. Peter snickered.

Gemini put a hand to her stomach. She was already three months pregnant. There was a small bump appearing, she rubbed it lovingly and looked to Sirius. Gemini smiled and thought about the small being inside her.

"So will you be finding out the sex of the baby when you can?" Remus asked her suddenly.

"What brought that up?" Sirius asked.

Remus just shrugged. "I could tell Gem was thinking about the baby, and I was just curious is all."

Gemini smiled.

"Things have been happening so fast, it hasn't even crossed my mind." Gemini said. Sirius grabbed her hand.

"We don't have to find out; it's going to be a boy." Sirius stated smugly.

Gemini laughed. "Excuse me?"

"I can tell it's going to be a boy, Sirius Black can not have a girl."

"Well Mr. Sirius Black, what if it _is_ a girl?" Sirius thought for a minute.

"It'll be a boy, I'm positive it will be a boy." Gemini couldn't help but laugh.

"You are way ahead of yourself Sirius."

"I can't help it, it's what I do." Sirius laughed.

* * *

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to go back?" James asked. They had been sitting on the wall of the astronomy tower for almost two hours, alone, wrapped in each other's arms. It was probably around eight or nine James guessed. Lily nodded.

"Sure, Gem is probably wondering where I am." Lily got up first and stretched. James stayed sitting and smiled at her. He stared at her for a minute.

"What?" She giggled. James shook his head.

"Nothin." He got up. "You are just so beautiful." Lily blushed. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. James ran his fingers through Lily's hair gently as Lily caressed the back of James' neck. They stood there for what seemed like forever in each other's embrace.

"James." Lily whispered breathlessly.

"Shh…." James put a finger to her lips and soon captured them into a kiss shortly after. Lily felt bliss come over her. Tiny bubbles seemed to sprout inside her stomach. Joy welled up inside of her very heart. James felt the same way. Lily pulled back a bit and looked seriously into James' eyes. She lifted off her shirt to reveal a lacey black bra. She conquered his lips into another kiss. James pulled back.

"Lily…." He started.

"James, I want this, and I know you want it to, please, don't stop now."

"Lily…."

"James please…." James laughed. He looked up to the sky.

"Lily, it's starting to rain, and I don't know about you but I'm cold, and I know a cozy little spot we could continue this." He pointed to the door. Lily smiled.

"Oh." She began to laugh to. She walked towards the door. James cleared his throat. Lily looked down and blushed. James was holding her shirt. She quickly put her shirt back on and followed James down the stairs.

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked quietly after a minute or two of walking in the opposite direction of their common room.

"You'll see." James said slyly. He turned around the corner and into an empty classroom.

"James…." James put a finger to his lips. He pulled her close to him and gave her a short, but passionate kiss. He pulled back and walked around the room slowly, leaving Lily shocked and breathless because of the kiss. James stopped in front of a small statue. He pulled out his wand and muttered something Lily couldn't hear. Lily gasped as a small hole appeared where the statue had been. James beckoned her towards him. He got into the hole and started to climb through. Lily reluctantly followed. She could hear James in front of her, but she couldn't see a thing. After a time of crawling through the tunnel a dim light started to shine through James' silhouetted body. When James started to stand up Lily was relieved, her shins were hurting. She gasped yet again when she saw where she was. It was a large room that was elegantly decorated in all the school colors. The room was square with a black line going in a criss-cross direction, cutting the room into four halves. One corner for each house. Lily was in awe.

"How did you find this place?" She asked breathlessly. James shrugged.

"I know where everything in Hogwarts is. Every single room." He gloated. Lily shook her head.

"You must be joking, Hogwarts is far too big to know every room; I don't even think Filch knows where every room is."

"Trust me, I'm just that good." James smiled contently.

Lily shrugged.

"Whatever you say. This room is gorgeous." Lily walked around the room, not wanting to miss a thing. She walked around the Ravenclaw corner, looking at the posters intently. Then to the Hufflepuff corner, all yellow and black. Then to the Slytherin corner and finally stopping in the Gryffindor corner. There was a red and golden couch in this corner, and it had silky red and golden throw pillows to match. James walked over to her.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Lily sighed happily as she sat down on the couch. James sat down next to her. He ran his hand through her hair again as she leaned in to lean on his shoulder. "So, you know Hogwarts well, huh?" She asked slyly.

James nodded. "Like the back of my hand." Lily suddenly sat up and kissed James. James pulled back, realized what he was doing and lowered his head again. Lily smiled and leaned back.

"I never thought I would be happy again." She said with a sigh.

"I'm glad I could help." As their kisses grew deeper, Lily could feel how right it all felt. She had never thought of James and her being together like this. She once again took off her shirt. James smiled and began to kiss her neck, trailing his lips all the way to the top of her breast. Lily leaned her head back instinctively. "Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked her seriously. All Lily could do was nod.


	12. Hubert

Chapter 12

* * *

"Don't you think James would have found her by now?" Gemini asked. She was getting very worried. It had been almost six hours since Lily had been missing. Gemini was up in her dorm with Colette and Lavinnia, who were still fighting.

"Oh, he's probably found her…I think, oh I don't know." Colette was saying.

"Oh you're such a ninny! Don't listen to her Gem; she doesn't know what she is talking about!" Lavinnia said. Colette stuck her tongue out at her. Gemini shook her head and looked out the window. It was almost three in the morning.

"I still can't believe James proposed to Lily, I myself could see it a mile away but still, they are so young, and she's pregnant, they really should have taken things a bit slower if you ask me." Lavinnia sighed.

"We aren't asking you." Colette snarled.

Gemini rolled her eyes. "She is not marrying James any time soon and she is not pregnant you dense, irritating little prat!"

Lavinnia frowned.

"But I…."

"Don't even go there; you saw nothing, you assumed! Get it straight!!" Gemini was red in the face from frustration. "There is no living with you I swear!"

Lavinnia glared at Gemini and Colette was laughing.

"She called you dense!" Colette laughed.

"Oh grow up, you aren't that bright either!" Gemini snapped. Colette instantly shut up.

"What's up your arse?" Gemini swung around. It was Lily.

"Where in Merlin's beard have you been? You had me worried sick!" Gemini yelled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her. Gemini stepped back and looked at her. Lily looked tired and her hair was everywhere. Her makeup was smeared a bit and her clothes were wrinkled.

"I was up in the Astronomy tower for a while, and then James found me. We just talked for a while, then we realized what time it was, so here I am, I am so tired so can you move?" Lily yawned and stretched her neck to the right, revealing a red mark on her neck. Lily heard Colette gasp and Lavinnia sigh. Gemini smiled.

"Just talking eh?"

Lily blushed.

"Ok, so we did a bit more than talking, I am so tired Gem, please move." She begged. Gemini smiled and stepped to the side. Lily gratefully trudged to her bed and fell into a very well deserved sleep.

* * *

At the same time James sauntered into his dorm, waking Sirius up.

"James! God, what in bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius asked sleepily. James smirked.

"Padfoot my mate, it's not a matter of what I _am _doing, it's what I've _been_ doing." With that, James quickly undressed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Lily, wake up, it's breakfast already." Gemini yelled across the room. Colette and Lavinnia were already up and gone. "We're going to miss the food!" She whined. Lily sat up and stretched.

"Do I have to?" She yawned. Gemini threw a pillow at her.

"Yes, get up."

Lily sighed and got up. She quickly got dressed and sat back down on her bed.

"You know, it all sounded so romantic coming from you, you made it seem like it was the best thing in the world." Lily sighed. Gemini sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Sex."

Gemini gasped.

"Oh Lily! Are you serious! You…and James…and…You!" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Lily, you did use protection right?" Gemini asked suddenly. Lily's smile fell instantly.

"Oh God, it all happened so fast I…oh Gem, what if I'm pregnant? I feel so ashamed now…how could I have been so stupid?" Gemini laughed.

"Oh come on Lil, it's alright. If you're pregnant,_ if_, it'll be ok, we can be pregnant together!" Gemini laughed. Lily started to cry.

"What would my mum say? She brought me up right, gave me a room to sleep in, food to eat, and this is how I repay her? By having sex before I'm married! Oh I feel so horrible!" Gemini put an arm around her.

"Are you saying you regret it then?" Gemini asked. Lily looked up, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No."

Gemini laughed again, and so did Lily, although it was half through sobs.

"You are one difficult person Lil." Gemini said after a while. Lily dried her last tear.

"I know."

"So, are we going to go eat now?" Gemini asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

* * *

After a small and very quick breakfast, Lily and Gemini high-tailed it to potions. They found two empty seats near the back where the boys had saved them. Sirius and James were huddled over something and didn't notice the girls walk in.

Just then the Potions master, Professor Gilspo, came in. He was a good-natured man and all could tell his passions for teaching.

"Good morning class! It's such a wonderful day, but alas, we are stuck in the dungeon, oh well, on with the class!" He boomed happily.

"You know, I never realized how fast this school year is going, I mean, it's already November." Lily whispered to James later on in the class. "Can you hand me that essence of toad please."

"Yea, I know, it seems like yesterday you hated me." James answered with a smile, passing a small black bottle to Lily. They were attempting to make an enlargement cream. Lily's looked like tomato soup, however.

"Miss Evans, it's to thin." Professor Gilspo commented sternly. He had been walking around the room, dictating people.

"Ooh I hate potions; I can never get it right." Lily whispered hotly. James smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you'll get it." James pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, add this, it'll make it thicker." Lily gave him a confused look, but did what she was told. In a matter of minutes, the reddish soupy mess Lily had made turned a creamy purple. Lily gasped.

"What is this stuff?"

"Oh it's just something the guys and I cooked up in third year."

Lily's face fell.

"That's the stuff you put in my hair that turned it orange that year wasn't it?"

James' eyes got wide.

"I uh…um…uh."

Lily laughed.

"I got it out, that's all that matters I guess." Lily continued working on her potion and soon the Professor came back by.

"Very good Miss Evans, I think we'll test yours in front of the class." Lily beamed. The Professor got out his pet ferret and set him on the table.

"We'll use Hubert, Lily bring a vile of your potion please." Lily smiled and got up. She walked over to the ferret and handed the vile to Professor Gilspo.

"Now, if you did this correctly, then Hubert will grow ten times his size." Professor Gilspo gave Hubert four drops of Lily's concoction. Nothing happened for a while when suddenly Hubert burst into tiny little ferret pieces. The whole class gasped and everyone's eyes got wide. After a total of ten minutes of standing in complete amazement, Professor Gilspo looked to Lily angrily.

"I-I didn't mean to…." Lily's eyes were wide and a look of distress waved over her face. The Professor had tears in his eyes.

"Class dismissed." He said tearfully. Hubert had been the man's only friend, and Lily just blew him to bits. Lily suddenly glared and turned to James.

"JAMES!!!" James' eyes were huge. He pulled out the bottle he had given Lily to thicken her concoction.

"Uh oh." He whispered. It had been the wrong bottle. He held the half empty jar of exploding juice fearfully as Lily made her way over to him.


	13. Misguided

Chapter 13

* * *

"What in the hell did you do!?" Lily screamed. The classroom was now empty except for Lily, James and the professor.

"I didn't mean to I swear, Lily, I didn't mean to give you that stuff!"

Lily was red in the face as she took a deep breath.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Lily said in a shaky voice. She gave James one last piercing glare then turned around and ran out of the room.

James stood there, stunned. After a moment he went over to Professor Gilspo.

"Professor." He said gently.

"What do you want Mr. Potter?" He asked between sobs.

"It wasn't Lily's fault Hubert…um…blew up."

The Professor began to wail.

"I accidentally gave her the wrong ingredient when she asked me to pass her something for her potion, so it was my fault." Professor Gilspo looked up sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You…you're the on responsible for my boo boo's death!"

"Professor, I'm sorry, I meant to give her newt warts…I guess I just got bottles mixed up." James gave him a sympathetic glance and patted the Professor on the shoulder. "He lived a happy life Sir; he died a happy ferret I'm sure."

Professor Gilspo leaned in and sobbed into James' shoulder. James patted his shoulder again nervously.

"Um, professor, I need to go."

"Oh yes, yes of course Potter. Go. Leave me and Hubert's remains…." He sobbed. James shook his head.

_Now what am I going to do about Lily?_ He thought anxiously to himself. She was furious with him; there was no doubt about that. Now he just had to figure out how to make it right again.

* * *

Gemini was excited. She was in the hospital wing getting ready for her first check-up. Sirius was sitting in a chair next to the bed on which Gemini was sitting. He looked pale.

"Are you sure you're ok honey?" Gemini asked Sirius with a smile.

He nodded. "Just nervous is all."

Just then Madam Gumble strolled in.

"For once it's just you two and not the whole gang huh?" She said with a smile. "That's always relieving. Now, if you could just lie down I'm going to do a simple spell that illuminates the uterus and lets me have a look-see at your baby. You should be about 3 months correct?"

Gemini nodded as she lay back onto the bed. Lifting her shirt she paused.

"Where do you think James and Lily are?"

Sirius shrugged. "After blowing up Hubert Lily's probably still trying to clam down Professor Gilspo."

Gemini laughed.

"Are you ready?" Madam Gumble asked some what irritated.

Gemini nodded again as Sirius stood up to get closer.

"Luminos fertillium."

In an instant Gemini's insides were lit up. It was like some kind of alien movie.

Sirius cocked his head and tried to look closer as Madam Gumble put the tip of her wand to Gemini's stomach. A fast, but tiny heartbeat could be heard within the room.

"Oh wow!" Gemini exclaimed.

Suddenly the sound of the heartbeat changed. It sounded magnified in a sense.

"Hey…hey what does that mean? Why does it sound different?" Sirius asked, looking at where Madam Gumble's wand tip was.

"Oh my." She exclaimed.

"What?" Gemini asked fearfully.

"There are two heartbeats."

* * *

Lily curled into a ball on her bed.

_How could I be so stupid!_ She thought angrily. _I knew this was going to happen, why did I let this happen if I knew it was going to happen! And to let it get so far…. _

Lily began to cry harder as she remembered the night with James in the astronomy tower. It had been so passionate, so loving. He had told her so many things that calmed her nerves, and made her forget everything wrong in her life.

_Now I don't have anything. _Lily bit down on her pillow. _No family, no love, nothing. My cat even died last year. God why is this happening!! Why me! Why now!_

"What's the point?" She said out loud as she sat up and swiped at her tears. "What's the god damned point of even being here?" Lily looked around expecting to find some kind of answer to what she should do. Should she kill herself? There was no point in living, that's what people usually did when they got to that point, why not?

Lily was confusing herself. She had nothing, wanted nothing, everything was devastated, but something kept her back.

_Why? Why can't I do it? _Lily had stopped crying now and had mulled into a dull sobbing every so often. She rolled onto her side and realized she was sporting a very large migraine. With a sigh she stretched over to a nightstand next to her bed to pull a bottle of aspirin out.

Not even realizing that she had grabbed the bottle she poured two into her hand and began putting the top on. Just as she began twisting, it hit her. She had a bottle of aspirin in her hand. But could she really do it?


	14. Eddie

Chapter 14

* * *

Lily washed up and put on the happiest look she could muster. The two aspirin she took were now making her feel sleepy, but she had to look her best. She realized as she walked towards Transfiguration that she hadn't been in her room too long because she wasn't late to class yet. Lily reached the Transfiguration room just in time to grab a good seat in the back. Lily sat down next to a tall black-haired girl.

"Hi T.J, I haven't seen you around in a while, how is everything?" Lily said in a happy tone that took all of her energy to muster.

T.J turned in her seat to face Lily. She smiled and Lily.

"Oh I've been around, Head girl duties are stomping me this year. I was surprised you turned the position down, but I like the power all the same so I'm not complaining."

"Too much was going on at the time; I couldn't have taken that kind of responsibility without completely losing my mind first." Lily laughed. T.J gave her a wide smile.

"So…are you two…." T.J smiled brightly.

Lily frowned, however. "I don't know anymore."

"I won't ask, but the fact is you were at one point right?" T.J prodded.

Lily nodded.

"Wow, I thought I would never see the day. I hope it works out between you though, it seems like you must have hit a rough patch." Lily nodded as an old lively Professor McGonagall marched in.

"Today we will continue our lesson from yesterday, turning books into cats. Pull out your wands and begin please." She hurriedly sat down at her desk and propped a book open. "I will be walking around shortly to correct you."

In the middle of class Lily discovered she had a knack for turning things into animals. She secretly went on to turning her Herbology book into a small octopus, quickly turning it back as the Professor walked by. As Lily turned her Transfiguration book into an orange tabby with ease, a note was passed to her. Confused, she opened and read it.

_Lily,_

_How are you? I haven't really talked to you much, but being who I am I thought I would drop you a line to see how you were. I hear that Potter fellow is been bugging you lately. If you allow it, I would take care of him for you; I would do anything for you my dear Lily. I must apologize if I seem forward, but I have to admit I really do like you Lily, you are the flower in my eye, blossoming into a woman, a beautiful woman. Please, meet me tonight in the astronomy tower at 1 in the morning; I will be waiting for you._

_Eddie_

Lily gasped and looked around to find Eddie staring at her. Eddie? Eddie McGrowder? _He didn't even remember my name at the beginning of the year_. She thought sourly to herself. Why was he paying attention to her now?

"Who's that from?" T.J asked curiously, attempting to turn his book into a cat. So far he had only managed to make his book extremely hairy.

"Eddie McGrowder, I used to have the biggest crush on him, so when I finally gave up and moved on he suddenly took interest in me." She half sighed. T.J's eyebrow furrowed.

"What did he want?"

Lily smiled. "Hot sex in a steamy hot tub in the astronomy tower tonight, I think it sounds quite interesting really, I think I might just show."

T.J frowned. "That's not funny. Lily, I've heard stories…just, be careful ok?"

* * *

It was a quarter to one when Lily finally left her room. She had managed to avoid James all day, as well as Gemini. By time she finally went back to the room that day, she had been roaming the halls all afternoon, Gemini, Lavinnia and Colette were all sleeping soundly. Finally Lily slipped out of the room and into the common room, curious to know what Eddie wanted. Hey, if James wanted to be a jerk, then what was wrong with a little curiosity? She stopped in the shadows when she heard the floor creak. After a moment she decided it was nothing and continued towards the portrait. She slipped out and slinked into the shadows along the corridor. She stopped again and hid behind a statue as she heard another sound. Mentally calling herself paranoid, she continued along her path, not stopping until she reached the astronomy tower. She looked around outside, remembering the last time she was there. She frowned as she remembered James. Eddie wasn't there yet, so she set herself comfortably on the ledge, looking up at the stars. It was a clear Mid-November night. It was a little chilly and the air smelled like rain was coming.

"You look so beautiful." Lily jumped slightly and jumped onto the flat stone ground.

"Eddie, you scared me!"

"Sorry love. I'm glad you came."

Lily smiled politely. Eddie gave her a heart-melting smile as he came closer to her. Usually this would have made Lily weak in the knees, but it had no effect on her now.

"Eddie, I came to tell you I'm with James, I'm sorry." The words had slipped. She tried to correct herself but couldn't. She wasn't really with James, she was furious with him, but why did she just say she was?

Eddie stopped about a foot away from her.

"Potter? Well, he doesn't have to know, I'm better than him anyways." He stepped closer to her.

Lily stepped back. What was with this guy?

"I'm serious Eddie, I can't." Lily couldn't understand where this was coming from. It was her voice, but wasn't sure it was her mind.

"Yes, but we can still fool around. I like you Lily, I want you, and Eddie McGrowder always gets what he wants."

Lily stepped back again as Eddie came closer to her.

"No Eddie, we can't fool around, I don't like you anymore, I used to, but then I was hit with something called reality, you're a snob and completely oblivious to everything except for a piece of ass, and I will not be your piece of ass so if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." She tried to step around him but Eddie stepped in front of her.

"But isn't that what you're good for? I heard from Potter myself your ass was all that was interesting anyways."

Lily's jaw dropped. "What did you say to me?"

"I said, that's what I want, and that is what I'm getting." Eddie said calmly.

Lily scoffed. "Move out of my way before I kick you were I really want it to count."

"You will be mine." He whispered. He bent his head quickly and kissed her, hard. Lily struggled but Eddie trapped her arms. She pulled back and spit into his face. Eddie slapped her in the mouth and tightened his grip. He moved her over to the ledge and made her back lay on it. He bent over her rigid figure and kissed her again. Lily was trying to fight him off, but he was too strong. She kicked and hit and tried to scream but nothing was working.

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone up." Eddie hissed.

Lily looked up at him. "That's the point you idiot."

Eddie smiled evilly and forced another kiss. Suddenly he was thrown against the opposite wall. Lily sat up straight, tears slightly forming in her eyes. Eddie looked as if her were being possessed. He was up against the wall and looked like he was being hit repeatedly. He dropped to the floor unconscious as James appeared out of nowhere.

"James!" Lily cried, running for him. She collided with him and embraced him in a large comforting hug.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a bit shaken I guess. That creep tried to rape me!" James pulled her back and looked at her. Her lip was bleeding.

"Lily, what happened?"

"He hit me, that bastard, when I wouldn't kiss him back he hit me and forced me over to the ledge." James shook his head.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Lily shook her head and started to cry a little. James pulled her close but Lily resisted.

"Lily, what…."

Lily lifted her hand and smacked James across the face.

"How dare you."

"Lily I…."

"First you humiliate me, like you thrive to do, then you tell everyone in ear shot that I give it up. Thanks James. Thanks a lot. Ruin everything more." Lily brushed passed him to leave but James grabbed her arm.

"I love you Lily. I never meant to hurt you." Lily tried to pull away. "No, listen to me. The Ferret was a mistake; I would never do that to you, why would I need to humiliate you to get your attention when I already had it."

Lily set her shoulders and looked angrily into James' eyes.

"I only did that stuff because I liked you. I never meant to hurt you. But I can tell you, Hubert was a mistake. And telling everyone about us, that was a load of crock and you know better to listen to it. I told Sirius, and I'm sure Remus and Peter figured it out by now, but that's it. And I swear to you, if I find out who let him in on it, I will personally make his life a living hell."

Lily wiped a tear and turned her head to the side.

"Lily please. I love you, and I know you love me too."

"I don't know James." Lily said sadly. "I just don't know."

James pulled her into a hug as she began to cry again.

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know…but if it takes the rest of my life, you can guarantee that I'll do it."

Lily looked into his eyes.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James looked deeply back into Lily's startling green eyes.

"James…I…no, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

James chuckled. "That's not a very good reason."

"James, I just…I don't know. I was so angry with you, then you propose, I mean, it's all happening so fast. First I wasn't even going come down from my room, then this…."

"What do you mean? You can't stay up there forever?" James laughed.

"You could if you took a whole bottle of aspirin." Lily whispered, looking down.

"Lily…."

"Come off it James you know I'd never."

"But still. Lily, god this is all my fault, I shouldn't have given you such a hard time."

"That could have helped."

James looked down at her seriously.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Lily nodded. "I know."

"So will you marry me now?" James asked with a smile.

"Would you leave me alone if I said yes?" Lily teased.

"I won't leave you alone no matter what you say." James smiled. Lily leaned closer into James and kissed him deeply.

"Then…yes. I will." She sighed after pulling away. James only smiled and bent his head to hers once more.


	15. The Talk

Chapter 15

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked around her dorm and realized she didn't remember how she even got here. Then she remembered James.

"Oh my god...what am I thinking!" Lily panicked and jumped out of bed. "I can't marry him! I'm 17 years old! No, no, no, no, no! What in Merlin's name was I thinking, no I cant, I shouldn't, no, no, no!!!"

"Lily? What are you doing? What's wrong?" Gemini asked sleepily as she heaved herself out of bed.

"I told James that I would marry him!" Lily screamed helplessly.

"You WHAT!?"

Lavinnia and Colette were now wide awake.

"I told you he proposed to her." Lavinnia whispered angrily to Colette.

"Shut up!" Gemini snapped.

"Hormonal-" Lavinnia started.

"Hormonal what Lavinnia? Because I swear to god you call me a bitch! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't beat the snot right out of your bloody body!"

Lavinnia and Colette both shrank back.

Lily stopped panicking.

"I don't know what happened. I was mad, he proposed, I said no, he said he wouldn't leave me alone, I said yes...Oh my god oh my god. What am I going to do?"

"Sweetie, you have to tell him. If this is really how you feel he'll understand. He can't force this on you." Gemini said sweetly, hugging her best friend.

"You're right...but how do I tell him that? I mean...I love him, but...how?"

"Just simply tell him that you need time. I mean, I don't even know if Sirius and I are getting married right away." Gemini smiled.

"Really?" Lily sat down on her bed, Gemini followed.

"Yea I mean, having his babies is already hard on him, I want him to know that I love him and I want him around, but I can't force him to stay with me. I want him to know for sure that it's what he wants."

Lily nodded. "That's really good advice Gem...I just can't believe I told him yes. I'm 17! I can't get married! I don't even know what I'm doing after Hogwarts!"

Gemini smiled. "It'll happen when it happens. You just have to make James understand that."

"Are we allowed to speak now?" Colette sneered.

"No." Gemini said as she grabbed Lily's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

**Down in the Great Hall...**

"Sirius, stop banging your head on the table! You already made my juice spill!" Remus scolded.

"I can't believe it." Sirius said through the wood on the table. "Two...not one...two."

"What are you two talking about?" James asked cheerfully as he slid in next to Sirius.

"Gemini is having twins...two! I can't have twins...it's not possible!" Sirius said frantically looking up at James.

"Your forehead is very bruised." He stated bluntly.

"Did you hear me!!?" He screamed, grabbing James' robes with wide eyes.

"Just calm yourself...it's going to be ok. Breathe!"

Remus laughed. "Life has a funny way of flowing, don't you think?"

"Shut up Moony." Sirius said, slamming his head back onto the table, making a few sausage links bounce.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she and Gemini walked up to the table. Gemini stopped.

"Oh my god I completely forgot to tell you!!" She said in horror. "I'm terrible! You're my best friend!"

"Gem, what are you talking about?" Lily asked, turning to face her.

"I am wretched! I completely forgot about my appointment yesterday! Everything happened all at once, there was never a chance!"

Lily smiled. "Gemini! Just shut up and tell me! What's with the baby! Did you find out what it was?"

"We certainly found out something." Sirius moaned. Lily looked at him confused.

"Lily, I'm having twins!"

Lily squealed. "There are two in there! No wonder!! Oh how cool." Lily jumped forward and rubbed Gemini's belly.

"Hey little people! It's Aunty Lily!" Lily jumped back. "One kicked me! Yay!!"

Gemini laughed. "You're not the only one." Gemini looked over at Sirius. "He's taking it pretty hard." She whispered to Lily.

"Well I'm sure it's quite a shock. Just give it time." She reassured her.

"Don't forget to talk to James." Gemini said, scooting in between Remus and Sirius. Lily sighed.

"Talk to me about what?" James asked with a smile.

"About...last night." Lily said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh and what happened last night?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Nothing...we just need to talk." Lily looked around. "Now."

James shrugged and got up. "Lead the way. Let's go outside, we have Herbology first today anyways." Lily nodded and headed out towards the front door.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he followed her down the steps.

She stopped half way down the stairs.

"James. I don't know what I was thinking last night, and I don't think it was right for me to tell you yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to get married...not yet."

"But...you said..."

"I know, I know. But it was spur of the moment, I wasn't thinking. James. I'm sorry, I love you but I don't think it's right for us to jump into this so quickly. We have all the time in the world, and if we're really meant for each other then it'll happen one day, just...try and understand?" Lily sighed and sat down on the step. James sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I do understand. And you're right. We shouldn't rush. I meant what I said when I told you I'd spend forever making things up to you. I love you Lily."

Lily smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Back in the Great Hall...**

"So now that I'm almost 4 months along, I think we should start thinking of names." Gemini smiled, trying to bring Sirius out of his stupor.

"Names...with an's'." He sighed.

"Oh Sirius snap out of it! This will be awesome. Now we get twice the joy!" Gemini said happily. Sirius thought for a minute.

"I guess you're right. I can't change anything; I might as well make this a happy time."

"That's the spirit!" Gemini smiled.

"Well since they're boys it's only fitting for me to give them good strapping first names. Something strong, bold...significant."

"You're sure they're boys?" Gemini said teasingly. "Just for your confidence, I think we should wait until they're born. I don't want to find out."

"I think that's a good idea. I can't wait to show you I'm right." Sirius smiled. He completely recovered from his sulky mood. "I can't wait in general."

Gemini grabbed his arm. "Me either."

"So, Christmas break starts at the end of this week. Are you still up to going to my parents?" She asked.

"I'm not taking you to meet my mother, there is absolutely no way in hell. So yes, to your parents it is."

"Oh Sirius why not! Have you even told her?"

"No, she doesn't even know I'm dating."

"Sirius! How can you do that to your own mother?" Gemini stated, offended.

"Gem, you don't know her..."

"That's your fault." She interrupted.

"Gem, let me finish. You don't know what she's like...what she's capable of. She's a bad woman Gem. I don't want anything to happen. You're a pure blood, which is good in her eyes, but your family doesn't support the dark lord. That is what I'm afraid of...Gemini...my mother she's...she's a death eater."

Gemini gasped. "What?"

"I want you to know that I will never be like her Gemini. I support Dumbledore and I always will. He'll lead us all to victory I know he will. That's why I stay with James most of the time. I can't stand her. She hates me because I was accepted into Gryffindor when all of my family had been Slytherins. I can't subject you to her rage, not when you're pregnant, and not ever."

Gemini smiled. "I love you so much, and I know you're protecting me and the babies, but for a mother's sake I think you should at least tell her."

"It can only bring more hurt Gem."

"But..."

"I won't do it. I can't. I love you Gemini, I can't let her know about you."

Gemini sighed and gave up.

"Ok. I'll drop it."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you."

_How could he be so insensitive to his mother's feelings?_ Gemini thought to herself. She shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to class, you coming?"

Sirius nodded and got up, Remus following.

"Where is Peter?" Gemini asked after finally realizing Peter wasn't with them.

"You know...I don't know." Remus said, looking around as if to find the small boy trailing behind them.

"I actually haven't seen him in a couple of days." Sirius said with a shrug.

"That's odd. It's usually Remus who mysteriously disappears." Gemini stated.

"Umm...yea well, you know." Remus replied nervously.

"Not really. You never talk about why you leave every month." Gemini pried.

"It's his fury little problem." Sirius said with a smile. "Nothing really. Just let it go."

Gemini looked to Remus with question but didn't say anything more.

The three came upon Lily and James still sitting and chatting on the stone steps.

"Oy! We're going to be late if you two don't hurry up!" Sirius yelled to the two. They smiled and joined the group.

"Oh really? Wouldn't that be a shame?" James looked around. "Where's Peter?"

Sirius shrugged. "We were just on about that but no one can seem to remember when they last saw him."

James sighed. "He'll turn up. He can't be that far."

"Maybe he found some new friends. One's that are actually nice to him." Lily said with a smile.

James, Sirius and Remus just laughed as they walked through the door to the green house.


	16. Peter's Reappearence

Chapter 16

* * *

"I wrote to my grandparents finally. They said it was ok if I wanted to stay with you for Christmas, they think it might actually be 'healing'." Lily said to James as they walked into the common room. Classes were finally over and Christmas was coming soon.

"Just recently? I told my parents you were coming when I got back from Hogsmeade that day." James laughed. Lily shrugged.

"I just forgot I guess." She smiled. "It'll be fun though. I'm very excited to meet your family."

"Uncle Gareth said he wouldn't be there this year, he's touring Africa or something like that. Maybe China, you never know with him."

Gemini came down from the dorm room and spotted Lily and James. She walked over to Lily in particular.

"Lily, I'm worried about T.J." She said, a little frantically.

"Why?"

"I heard Colette; she said T.J was spending Christmas with Eddie." Gemini said quickly.

"McGrowder?" Lily asked astonished. "No Way." Lily got up and made for the portal.

"Where are you going?" James called after her, standing up to follow.

"To find T.J, she's making the biggest mistake if you're right." Gemini nodded and sat down across from James.

James sat back down and shrugged, and then it hit him. Eddie McGrowder was the jerk who tried to rape Lily! How could he have forgotten! James jumped up and ran as fast as he could after Lily.

T.J was sitting with Eddie in the Library talking.

"You have beautiful eyes." Eddie said softly.

T.J blushed.

"Oh Eddie, stop." She giggled.

"Are you excited about coming to my home for the holidays?"

"Of course I am. It'll be way better than my family's. It can be so boring sometimes."

"Don't you have like, a million siblings?" Eddie asked jokingly.

"Only three, but still. They aren't anything like your family. Your family is traditional. And you're an only child. You don't deal with constant head aches over a holiday that is supposed to be festive."

"True, my family is very…traditional." Eddie smiled at her.

"Why do you have people call you T.J? What are you hiding behind those two lowly initials?"

"I hate my name. I couldn't possibly tell you." T.J bit her bottom lip.

"It's terrible."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"If you promise not to laugh…or tell anybody!"

"I swear."

T.J closed her eyes. "Talia Jaden."

"It's beautiful, why would you ever want to hide that?" He said sincerely.

"You like it?" T.J asked with a frown.

"Talia. I love it." Eddie smiled and leaned forward. T.J smiled back and leaned into him.

Just as they were about to kiss James and Lily stormed in.

"Get away from her you jack ass." Lily said in a deathly tone.

"Lily! James! What are you doing?" T.J screamed.

"Saving you from a life time of hurt." James said as he grabbed T.J's hand to drag her away. She pulled back.

"If you don't mind, my _girlfriend _and I will be leaving now." Eddie said with a sneer.

"Not with you she won't. T.J what happened to telling _me_ be careful? What about the stories?" Lily questioned.

"First of all you will _not_ tell me how to run my life. I will go with whomever I choose. Get over it. And second those stories were not true. Eddie told me all about how people made them to be what they weren't and it's truly awful. It's not my fault you stood him up at the tower. When you didn't show up he realized it was me he was really after, not some hussy who plays hard to get. James if I were you I'd get away from her instead of trying to get me away from Eddie!"

"Stood him up? T.J he tried to rape me! I can't believe he's lied to you like this." Lily said in awe.

"Liar. I can't believe you would make that up!" T.J screamed.

"Make it up! T.J I can't believe you would take his side over mine! You're completely out of line!" Lily screamed back.

"T.J you don't even know him!" James said to her.

"I know he's a perfectly well mannered man and he's sweet, kind, and a gentleman, unlike you James."

"Talia my dear we do not have to stand here and listen to this. Come love, if they can't support our love then let us be done with them." Eddie said smoothly as he ushered T.J out of the Library.

Lily and James stood there bewildered.

"How could she be so stupid?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "She needs a rude awakening, and quick. I can't believe that creep is making a move on my cousin."

"James we cant let her go with him. We just can't." Lily stopped. "Wait, your cousin?"

James nodded. "You didn't know that?"

Lily nodded. "That makes it so much more worse."

* * *

_Two days later…_

"James! James!" Lily yelled as she caught up to him in the great hall. She had run all the way from the common room to where she was now trying to find James.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"She left James. She's gone. She left with him." She said helplessly. "Oh wow I'm dizzy."

She sank into a chair as the words echoed into James.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He said slowly.

"I found out this morning. She left with him on an early train. I didn't even know you could do that. His parents arranged for it. Said it was important he came early. Stop spinning damn it."

James grabbed a glass of water from the table and gave it to Lily.

"Are you ok?"

Lily nodded. "Yea. It's all focusing now. What are we going to do?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. What is there to do? She left even though we warned her. She made her choice. I guess we just have to hope she doesn't get hurt. That rat."

"What's up?" Peter asked as he sat down beside James.

"Peter! Where have you been? You just…disappeared."

"Oh, yea my grandma…she passed a couple of weeks ago so I went home early. I was going to wait until Christmas break was over but I realized I forgot to tell you guys I even left. I came back last night but everyone was sleeping so I figured I would find someone before they left tomorrow. "

James frowned.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother Peter." Lily said sincerely. He nodded.

"I didn't know her to well so; it's not that hard, it's just weird I guess."

Lily nodded. James got up and took Lily's hand.

"Come on we'd better go."

Lily looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"But Peter just got back…."

James looked to Peter and then to Lily.

"Come on." He turned to start walking with Lily dragging behind him.

After rounding a corner Lily pulled him to a stop.

"What is with you? You got all dark and mysterious."

"Peter's lying, and I want to know why. I'm trying to look for Remus, he might know something."

"Lying. But…why would he lie about his grandmother?"

"I don't know but one thing is for sure, his only living grandmother died our second year at Hogwarts, I know for a fact."

Lily looked him in the eyes.

"James, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like that Peter is lying. He's weak Lily, he's easily influenced, and I don't like that at all."

* * *

Gemini sat in the common room alone, rubbing her increasingly larger tummy.

"Hmmm. Joseph. No. Howard. Ew. Um…Michael. Maybe, it's not too bad. A little too plain. What about…Xavier. That's nice."

"Gemini? What are you doing?" Lily asked as she and James walked through the portal.

"Oh I'm thinking of baby names. Mainly boys names because Sirius is so dead set on them both being boys."

Lily laughed.

"Have you seen Remus?" James asked her seriously.

"Not lately why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to find him. That's all." James said as he looked around.

Gemini shrugged. "If I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks." James smiled and looked at Lily. "You stay here, I'll be right back." Lily nodded and sat down next to Gemini.

"Hey babies!" Lily squealed as she petted Gemini's tummy.

Gemini laughed. "Yes, let's all pet the fat lady."

"You're not fat!"

"I'm not big boned either." Gemini smiled.

Lily laughed. "Nope. You're big with babies!"

"I can't believe I'm already this big and I'm only four months! Imagine what I'm going to be like at nine months!"

Lily and Gemini laughed as Remus walked in.

"Oh good Remus. James is looking for you." Lily said as he came around to face them.

"Really? Why?"

"Something about Peter." She replied.

Remus nodded. "I'd better go find him then. Did you know he was back?"

"No." Gemini said looking to Lily. "Did you?"

"Yea, James and I saw him this morning. You'd better go find James Remus. It's kind of important."

He nodded and left.

"What's going on with Peter?" Gemini asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but it's not like him at all. It's almost as if he's not himself." Lily said with a frown.


	17. The Potter Family

Chapter 17

* * *

The train back to London was long. Lily was motion sick, Sirius was annoying, Gemini kept complaining she couldn't have pickles and James…well; he was just stuck in the middle of it all. Peter was in a different compartment with a group of students the group had never seen before. Since his return, the whole two days, he had been acting very strange. It was still a mystery why his grandmother suddenly died, again. Finally they approached King's Cross Station in London and the group said their goodbyes.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily said happily to Gemini as she rubbed her stomach. "Tell your mom I said hi. Oh I bet she's so excited about the babies!"

"She doesn't know that it's twins yet. I decided that would be one of her Christmas gifts. But she's thrilled to be a grandma." Gemini replied. Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Ok, let's do this." He said as if he were preparing himself for battle. Gemini laughed.

"Bye." The couple waved happily.

"Oh Jamie! Hi!" His mother screeched excitedly.

"Mother!" He said, thoroughly embarrassed. "What happened to never calling me that again?" Adrienna Potter smiled at her son.

"You have company; it's my duty to embarrass you." She stated happily. She turned to Lily. "And this must be the wonderful girl who has so stolen the heart of our young James. Please dear, call me Addie, and if there is anything you need, you ask ok?"

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I hope I won't be too much trouble."

"When you're with a group of Potter's there is no such thing as too much trouble." A tall blonde woman said with a wink. "I'm Holly, James' Aunt." Her voice changed and she held out the hand of a tall man who she pulled to stand beside her. "And this is Barnaby. We're getting married in October."

"It's so nice to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you." Lily responded politely.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" James asked looking around. Brooke and her family were usually there waiting with them.

"Oh you know Brooke, didn't want to take up extra room, said there wouldn't be enough if we all came, so I left her home with the triplets." A tall man with James' hair came into view. His booming voice traveled nearly across the whole station. "I'm Sam, James' father. It's nice to finally meet you." He said to Lily as he extended his hand.

She took it delicately and smiled. This was so nice, but so overwhelming. Oh what she could give for James to meet her family. If only Petunia were talking to her. She was all she had left. God forbid if she ever contacted her father again. And mum….

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked looking into her eyes. Tears were forming. She brushed them away in a hurry.

"Yes, yes I'm ok. I'm just thinking."

James nodded, understanding.

"So tell me dear, is your family traveling for the holidays? I'd love to meet them." Addie asked with a smile. "Maybe one day we could all get together. I love those muggle get-togethers, what do you call those…Bar z ques. Something like that."

James was holding Lily's hand and frantically shaking his head 'no' trying to stop his mother from saying anymore. Lily began to sob uncontrollably into James' shoulder.

"Oh dear, was it something I said?"

"Oh no, no it's not your fault. You didn't know." Lily said between sobs.

"Um, there was an accident over the summer." James said, trying to keep the details vague.

Adrienna gasped and ran to Lily's side.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You couldn't have known, it's alright really. It's just so hard…." Lily tried to smile.

Addie embraced her into a hug. "It's alright dear, everything will be ok."

The hug warmed her. She felt like she could really trust Addie. She felt safe with her.

"Ok now, let's get out of this cold." Addie said as she pulled away. She patted Lily's shoulder and ushered her along with the rest of the group.

They got into what looked like a vintage 60's beetle bus, or in blunt terms, a shaggin' wagon. Inside was bigger than the outside. It had thirteen seats, a TV and a fully stocked bar. Lily was in awe as she sat in the very back with James.

"Is everyone settled?" Sam asked. Nods and sounds of approval were the signal to go as he took the van out of the parking lot. "Then destination, Potterville." He said with a smile.

"Potterville?" Lily asked with a grin.

"My dad made that up when I was like, eight. He calls it his little Potter piece of heaven."

"How long is the drive?"

"About an hour or so. Why?"

"Remember the motion sickness in the train?" Lily asked, beginning to look queasy.

"Uh oh."

Lily nodded. "I think it might be worse."

James opened the window and quickly switched seats with her.

"I hope this helps." He said hopefully.

"Me too." Lily said, leaning her head against the window.

"You weren't really feeling good before we left either, are you sure you're ok? When did all this start?" James asked, feeling her forehead for a temperature.

"About a week ago, maybe two. It's just nerves. I was excited and worried about meeting your family."

"Worried? Why?" James looked into Lily's beautiful green eyes.

"I wanted them to like me."

"Who could possibly not like you?" James asked seriously.

Lily shrugged. "What if your mum didn't like me?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"You know, we haven't done this in a while." Lily said with a smile. James took her lips with his and smiled as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Unaware of everything around them.

"You do know that's how you catch a cold right?" Barnaby teased. Holly smiled and hit his leg playfully.

"Do you guys mind?" James found a small fluffy pillow next to him and soon chucked it at Barnaby. It hit him in the head. Barnaby attempted to throw it back but Holly grabbed it.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. James no throwing in the car." Addie said with a smile.

Lily and James doubled over in a bigger fit of laughter. They almost couldn't breathe.

"I haven't laughed this hard in a long time." Lily sighed through her laughter. James slowed his laughing down a bit, only to look at Lily and start laughing with her again.

* * *

In a matter of no time they reached the Potter home. It looked like a mansion. It was one of the biggest houses Lily had ever seen.

"You live here?" She asked in awe as she looked out the car window.

James nodded. "For seventeen years."

"Wow."

"I knew you'd like it." James said happily as he grabbed her hand to help her out of the van.

Sam waved his wand at the van and the back instantly opened and everyone's bags floated out of it.

"This was easier." He stated as Lily and James walked by. Lily smiled.

At the door a woman with long black hair stood waiting.

"Is this her?" She asked excitedly.

Lily smiled. "You must be Brooke."

"Pleasure is mine." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house.

"We've heard talk of you for far too long now, it's so nice to meet you." Brooke exclaimed. She turned to James. "Jamie you were absolutely right, she's a doll."

Lily looked at James just in time to see him blush. She smiled.

"Ok, so this is my husband Ian," She said pointing to a tall red-haired man. He was waiting in the front hall with two small girls. "And these precious girls are Paris and Nadia." Lily smiled and waved. "Nadia just started walking a couple of months ago. She turned a year old just last week." The two girls had red hair like their father. Lily thought that was so adorable.

She looked around her. When she first walked in the door she faced a set of amazingly large stairs that led to an open living room. The railing around it allowed you to look over onto the floor below. To the right she could see what looked like the living room, and to the left a kitchen. She wasn't even all the way in the house and she already loved every inch of it.

"James, why don't you show Lily to her room. We're going to put her in the farthest one away from you." Sam said with a smile.

James laughed. "It's like you don't trust me or something."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe if you weren't a teenage boy with a beautiful girl staying at the house…."

Lily smiled and blushed as she followed James up the stairs.

"I might as well show you where my room is though. You know. Just in case." James said with a wink.

"Oh you're terrible." Lily laughed.

He turned right at the top of the stair case into a long hallway. At the very end and to the left was his room.

"It's a little messy, but you know, it works." He said with a smile. He kept her there for a second and then moved on.

"This is the upstairs bathroom; this is Nixie, Greta and Fae's room, the triplets. And this is Arthur and Marcus' room…" He told her as he moved down the hallway.

"My mum hates it when her sisters are away. Most of these rooms are for them when they stay here. It's usually cram packed, that's why we have such a large house."

Coming back into the open living room Lily noticed the bookshelf. It was completely stocked.

"Oh wow." She said breathlessly.

"Those books are so old. I don't even think my parents know what they are." He stated.

She ran her fingers over the dusty bindings of the row closest to her face. She smiled.

"When I was little my mother would read to me and my sister. Especially during a thunder storm. I was so afraid of the loud noise, her voice seemed to drown it out and I'd feel safe again. Once when my mother was away, a really bad storm hit and my dad tried to read to me because he knew that's what mum did. It wasn't the same. I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't. Not without her." Lily smiled and turned back to James. "I'm sorry, I just love books. I developed this passion from my mum. She would have loved you James."

James took her into his arms in a wide hug. He held her for a long time and just stroked her hair as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered softly.

Lily smiled. "What this?" She slowly began to kiss up his neck towards his ear. He let out a low moan and tightened his grip on her. Slowly she kissed the lobe of his ear, teasing it softly with her tongue.

"I should really show you where you're bed is." He said smiling. He twisted her around and grabbed her hand. To the left of the stair case there were only two doors. A spare bedroom and another bathroom. James led her into the bedroom.

The room has huge; there was no other way to put it. There was a king sized bed with soft lavender sheets on it. The windows were wide and rolling hills could be seen out of them when the lavender curtains were pulled back. Snow began to fall outside. Lily looked around some more. There was an off-white vanity along side the west wall. It was almost wall length. The mirror reflected everything in the room and there were numerous objects on the desk part. There were two small bedside tables one on each side of the bed. One with a small desk lamp on it. Lily sat on the bed and melted. It was the softest bed she had ever felt. James smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's like you found it on your own." He teased. Lily smiled and laid back.

"James, I love your house. I don't ever want to leave!" She sighed. James twisted his waist so he could bend over her. Lily smiled and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment he pulled back. He held his head and Lily could see pain in his eyes. Lily sat up quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, James what's wrong?" She asked frantically. James continued to hold his head in his hands in pain.


	18. Escape

Chapter 18

* * *

"James?" Lily stared at James in horror. They were alone and the house was so big Lily wasn't sure if anyone had heard her yelling for help. James was still bent over in pain clutching his head.

"Lily…" He gasped in pain. "Lily something's wrong…." Lily tried not to say 'duh'. She was frantically hovering over him with a worried look.

James saw flashes of Green and heard a high pitched laughter then suddenly, it stopped, just as suddenly as it had came. With his hand still on his head he looked up into Lily's worried eyes. She tried to search his face for answers but couldn't find any.

"James…what happened?" Tears were pooled in James' eyes. This was the first time Lily had seen him cry.

"It was him…I heard him…and T.J…something's wrong!"

Lily was confused.

"James you're not making sense."

"What's going on in here? We heard screaming." Addie and Brooke came running into the room in a panic. "James, what's wrong?"

Addie ran to James and grabbed his head to thoroughly look him over.

"Lily, what happened?" Brooke asked softly. Lily was curled into a ball towards the head of the bed.

"He-he was fine one minute then all of a sudden he was bent over in pain." She sobbed.

"Lily, it's ok." Brooked grabbed her shoulder and rubbed her gently. Lily wiped her tears and looked at James.

"T.J" She whispered softly. "He was talking about T.J."

"James. James what did you see? Where is T.J?" Addie said, shaking James slightly.

James was in a daze. He shook his head softly.

"I don't know. I don't know." James cried. "There was green light. Laughter…it was so terrible. I think it was him…mom I think it was him."

T.J was more like a sister to him than a cousin. Addie's twin, Helena, had been pregnant at the same time. T.J was born two weeks after James, sadly Helena didn't make it. She died three hours after the birth. T.J's father remarried some years later, producing Marcus and Arthur, another set of twins.

"So it has begun." Addie whispered. "Brooke, gather the family into the downstairs living room."

Brooke only nodded as Lily stood up.

"Addie, what's going on?" She asked, looking scared.

"He's coming." James said in an odd tone. "He's shed blood. There is more to come. There is no hiding from it. He knows."

"James…." Lily shakily sobbed. "Addie what's wrong with him?"

James was sitting up on the bed; his eyes were focused ahead of him. He had a creepy smile plastered to his face. James was in a trance.

"We need to get him up and out of the house. We have to go, now!" Addie said as she rushed to grab James by the waist. She hoisted him over her shoulder and motioned for Lily to follow.

"Addie, I'm scared." Lily whispered.

Addie only nodded.

Down in the living room there was a panic. Everyone sat around the large gleaming Christmas tree with worried faces.

"What's going on?" Ian asked in his heavy Scottish accent.

"We need to get out of the house and into the shelter." Addie looked to Sam. He nodded and grabbed Fae, who was closest to him. Brooke and Ian grabbed their daughters as Holly and Barnaby ushered Marcus and Arthur, behind Sam.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as she ran to catch up with the group. They were piling into the van.

Once everyone was settled, Sam took off at an alarming speed.

"We have to get to the order." Brooke said quietly. "Dumbledore will know what to do. You did write him didn't you Sam?"

Sam nodded. "We can only hope it wasn't intercepted."

Lily was so confused. She looked to James who was next to her, still unconscious.

"Please, somebody. What is happening?" She cried.

"The Dark Lord, he has made the first move. The Potter's are one of his greatest enemies, we fought against him before, and we'll fight against him again. From James' prediction, it's already too late. We need to protect ourselves. Dumbledore is the only key." Addie explained gravely.

"James saw…he saw T.J…." Lily whispered frantically scared.

Addie nodded, a tear rolling down her face.

Lily began to cry. Everything was happening so fast. Her life was going too fast. Someone seemed to have put her life on fast forward. It was so overwhelming and so complicated.

"What is the order?" Lily asked, trying to calm herself.

"It's a safe place to go." Sam said solemnly. "It's all we have left."

* * *

"Oh Gemini! Twins!" Her mother exclaimed happily. "How exciting!"

Gemini smiled as her mother rubbed her belly. Sirius glowed.

"They will be boys." He said smartly.

Andromeda smiled. "If you say so Sirius."

"Where's dad?" Gemini asked, looking around. They had only arrived at the house twenty minutes ago.

"He's at the ministry. There have been…reports." Andromeda said gravely.

"Reports? What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Attacks. They think the Dark Lord has finally made a move."

Gemini gasped. Sirius' eyes widened.

"I have to get to James." He said abruptly.

"Honey what do you mean?" Gemini asked, turning to him.

"The Potter's, they're going to be the first family, I know they are. I have to find him!"

"Sirius how do you know all this?" Andromeda asked with a frown.

"It's my mother. I can't believe this. She's been using me for so long." Sirius shook his head in anger.

"Sirius what are you talking about?"

"He knows where they are. She probably told him! All those times I went to his house, she had to have known. " Sirius became frantic. "Do you have a floo network?"

Gemini stared at him. "Sirius, please. Both of my parents work for the ministry. Where are you thinking of going?"

"To James' house, we have to make sure they get out of there."

Gemini rubbed her tummy. "I'll stay here. Mum, we have to do this, Lily is there. She's my best friend and James is Sirius'. We can't let them be attacked."

Andromeda nodded. "I'll go with you Sirius."

With that Andromeda and Sirius went into the other room and disappeared into the fireplace. Gemini stared. What was going to happen?


	19. The Return

Chapter 19

* * *

The house was completely destroyed. Andromeda and Sirius looked around the desolated area where the Potter house once stood. The fireplace was the only thing intact. Sirius sat on the ground in despair. Everything was destroyed.

Andromeda looked to the sky.

"Sirius look! There's nothing there! No one was killed here!" She looked around excitedly. "They must have known!"

Sirius got up and looked for any sign of a shelter under the rubble.

"But how?" He asked, still looking around.

* * *

Lily and the Potter family reached their destination in less time than expected. They hauled serious ass to get there. The place looked like an ordinary muggle house, and when they entered, Lily realized, it was. It was her house.

"James. Why are we here?" She asked frightfully.

"I don't know, I thought we were going to find Dumbledore." He said to his mother.

"We are. He's here to talk to someone. He said to meet us here."

"James." Lily whispered. "This is my house. I've lived here all my life. Why would Dumbledore be here?"

James looked into Lily's confused eyes. As the family moved into the kitchen Lily stopped.

"I can't go in there. I can't." Lily began to shake.

"Lily, it's ok, I'm here with you." James said to her. The rest of the family, oblivious to their conversation, went into the kitchen.

"No, no it's not. That's where she died, I heard it, I saw it….There was blood everywhere." Lily began to cry as she sank onto the floor next to the couch.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." James sat down on the floor next to her as she cried into his chest. He held her there on the floor for what seemed like an eternity.

"Miss Evans. I'm sorry to have brought you here to such…memories." Dumbledore said apologetically as he came into the room.

She only whimpered a small noise and wiped her face.

"I had to inform your sister of the danger you could potentially be in."

"Petunia? She's here?" Lily looked up towards the kitchen door.

"Yes, she's here."

Lily stood up and brushed off her clothes and wiped her face more.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the kitchen.

"Petunia…oh Petunia I'm so sorry." She said as she ran to her sister. Petunia was sitting at the dining room table, hunched over a letter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Lily approached.

"I was going to ask you the same. Oh Petunia I'm so sorry about everything, I never meant to hurt you." Lily said as she sat down in the chair next to her sister.

"Yes well. I didn't mean to hurt you either. It was wrong of me to blame you for such things. But apparently you're still causing quite a bit of trouble."

Lily looked at her with question.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know why you're here?" Petunia asked seriously.

Lily shook her head. "I only knew that the Potter's were in danger and they needed Dumbledore."

"Is that his name? I can never remember. It seems this boy you're after has quite a bit of history. All I have to say is stay away from him."

Lily shook her head as if the information took a moment to sink in.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you nit. If you care anything for your family then you'll stay away from these people."

"Petunia, what did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Only pain and suffering is to come of your marriage. I can't believe you would be so selfish Lily!" Petunia folded the letter and put it in her purse that was next to her chair.

"Petunia! What are you talking about? James and I…we're not getting married any time soon. Where did you hear this? What's going on?"

Petunia sighed. "Oh Lily. How young and naïve you are. I told you from the beginning that mixing with this boy was only trouble. You should have stayed at Nana's house and stopped going to that wretched school. You need to settle down with a nice, sensible, boy. Not some disaster like this James fellow."

Lily's eyes were full of tears.

"You haven't changed at all. Not a bit." She whispered tearfully.

Petunia huffed. "You haven't either."

Just then the Potter's came in.

"You are a terrible person!" Brooke said to Petunia as she walked over to Lily.

"How dare you talk to your sister like this, in a time of crisis? She needs you more than anyone. You are family and you dare to throw her away." Brooke scolded. She kneeled down at Lily's feet and patted her leg.

Petunia only glared. "It's just so easy. She's trash just like all of you." Without a backwards glance Petunia took her leave.

"You are related to that?" Holly asked incredulously.

Lily nodded. "Unfortunately, she'll never change, but she's all I have left."

"If I may," Dumbledore interrupted. "Miss Petunia did have one thing to tell you. Happy news, she must have forgotten in the err…heat, of the moment. She met a nice man in Surrey that she is planning to marry. A Mr. Vernon Dursley."

Lily sighed. "If she wanted me to know, she would have told me."

Addie came and patted her shoulder. "Now dear, everything will be alright."

"I don't understand this though. Why are we here, and what did you tell me sister professor?"

"It is nothing of utmost concern Miss Evans. I assure you, everything will turn out as planned." Dumbledore didn't smile. "No matter what."

Lily looked at James. He was just as confused.

What was going on? Why was Dumbledore so secretive? More importantly, why was Petunia trying to protect her?

* * *

"Gemini! They weren't there. They must have left just before." Sirius exclaimed as he and Andromeda got back to the house. Gemini was sitting on the couch, pale as death.

"Gemini?" Sirius ran as fast as he could to get to her. She was just staring.

"Gemini honey if you can hear me say something, make some sort of movement." Her mother said in a panic as she looked into her eyes. Gemini's eyes moved to look at her mother.

Suddenly, without warning she burst into tears.

Sirius grabbed her. "Gemini, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He…he…."

"Gemini who was here? What happened?" Andromeda had her hands on each of Gemini's shoulders.

"There was a flash of light…across the street. The…the death eaters…they grabbed Mary…."

"Gemini? What are you talking about?" Sirius continued to hold her.

"Oh no." Andromeda got up and looked across the street at the Finkleman's house. The Dark Mark hovered above it. "Mary just found out she was pregnant not too long ago. She was due in July."

"They're killing them. All of them. Any woman." Gemini stammered. "They looked in the window…but I was hiding in the closet. They couldn't have known I was here."

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know…but we have to get her out of here. He's after something. And apparently it has to do with a baby."

"Gemini, look at me." Sirius said, full of emotion. "He will not touch you or our babies. Do you hear me? I will never let him have you."

Gemini smiled weakly and touched her stomach. Andromeda looked around.

"We need to get to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." She said as she grabbed her car keys from the coffee table in front of her. "Let's go."


	20. Disturbing premonitions

Chapter 20

* * *

"_Eddie, your house is so beautiful." T.J exclaimed. "It's not too small and not to big…it's perfect."_

"_Like you?" He smiled._

_T.J blushed. _

_Two figures in black hooded capes walked through the hallway door._

"_T.J I'd like you to meet my parents." Eddie said with a sneer. _

_T.J swung around only to see green light…and then nothing. The maniacal laughter died with her soul._

"_That's two Potter's down." The woman said. "Her father was in Africa. Never saw what hit him." _

_Eddie's father laughed. "Fools. All of them. The Dark Lord will be so pleased."_

"_Not until they're all gone." Eddie said hastily. "It's a fluke that they knew we were coming. This pathetic waste was easy. The rest may prove to be more difficult. Especially that James. Evans is helping him. Too bad his best friend will be the source of his down fall…."_

* * *

James woke up with a start. They were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. He looked around as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Where are we?" He asked frantically as Lily walked in front of him. Startled, she jumped and crashed into a chair.

"James! Oh my god, are you ok? You passed out again just as we were leaving!"

Addie ran to his side. "You were muttering in your sleep. James what did you see?"

James' eyes came more into focus. "No…T.J…and Uncle Gareth…they're…they're gone!" Tears welled in his eyes. "I saw T.J…she just fell to the floor….Eddie! He's one of them he's a death eater! His parents killed her!" James was becoming more and more frantic. "I shouldn't have let her go! I knew something was going to happen and I let her go!"

Addie held him close as tears formed in her own eyes.

"James there was nothing we could do. You can't blame yourself. " She whispered tearfully.

"They're going to find us…all of us." Brooke whispered. She grabbed her oldest daughter, Paris.

"Mummy…what's wong?" She asked sleepily. She had woken up from her nap only moments before.

Brooke held her closely. "Nothing love. Everything will be fine."

The triplets were huddled in a corner looking at Dumbledore's many objects. They were oblivious to everything, completely amused with a metal figure that danced.

"We're at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord can't touch us here." Holly said defiantly.

"I bet if we were in space with the astronauts, we'd be just as safe!" Barnaby interjected. He had an obsession with muggle astronauts. Holly shook her head and patted his shoulder.

Lily tried not to laugh. It wasn't a very appropriate time. She sat next to James a grabbed his hand. His head sagged towards his knees.

"I could have stopped her." He said weakly.

Lily squeezed his hand. "James, your mother is right; there was nothing we could do." James looked more closely at his surroundings.

"Wait…where's dad?" He asked, startled.

"He went to the ministry. He thought he might be of some use." Holly answered. "He's safe there."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said as he continued to stare out the window.

Gemini and Sirius walked through the door. Andromeda had gone to the ministry to report the attack on the Potter home.

"Lily! James!" They both yelled as the walked over to them. Lily jumped up.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" Gemini said tearfully as she grabbed Lily. "And you!" She said as she hugged James.

"We thought you were goners mate." Sirius said solemnly.

Lily's head turned to the ground. "It was too late for T.J." A tear slid down her cheek.

"And Uncle Gareth." James said, looking up at Sirius. "Eddie McGrowder is a death eater, Along with his parents."

Gemini gasped. Sirius held her close to him.

"There was an attack across the street from Gemini's house. They're after something specific."

"A prophecy has been made." Dumbledore said quietly, as he turned to face the crowd. "That a baby will bring Voldemort's downfall."

"But not one wizard can even harm him! Not even a fully trained one! How can a baby bring down you-know-who?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. "Mr. Black, no one can tell." He turned back to face the window.

"Some Christmas." Marcus said as he walked over to his mother. "Mummy, can we go home now?"

"No sweetheart, not until we know where we can go that is safe." Not much had been said by Alana. The news of her husband's and step-daughter's death had hit her hard. She refused to cry, she couldn't in front of her boys. She held Marcus tightly.

"Home is safe." Arthur stated thoughtfully, standing next to his twin brother.

"Uh. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but you don't have a home anymore." Sirius said gravely. "The Death Eaters completely destroyed everything."

"Mummy, why are those bad people after us? What did we do?" Fae asked as she popped into the towering crowd. She was a very small girl for her age.

"I'm not sure love, but I do know that we'll be safe."

Arthur walked over to Dumbledore and pulled on his robes.

He looked down at the small boy. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Dumbledore smiled. "How rude of me, I have so many guests and have not even offered so much as a cup of tea." He waved his wand and a table of food appeared in the middle of the room. On his desk appeared a pot of steaming tea and some teacups.

The group attacked the food. No one had realized that hunger had set in a long time ago. Gemini's plate appeared to be the fullest. She was, after all, eating for three.

Lily was the only one not interested. So much was going through her mind. What would a baby be able to accomplish? How could one small being be the key to everything? How could a baby be the downfall of the most powerful wizard of all time?

"Lily, you have got to try the rolls." Sirius said through a mouthful.

James had a plate, but not much was on it. He didn't seem hungry. Not after what he saw.

"How could he just watch her die? How can anybody stand that?" He asked morbidly. Lily draped her arm around his shoulders.

"James, I'm so sorry, but you have to eat."

James looked at her. "You're not eating." He pointed out.

"I'll try and eat if you do."

"Are you still queasy?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"So much has happened. I'm surprised you're not sick."

Lily stretched.

"How long have you been sick Lily?" Gemini suddenly asked.

"Not very long. Just since before Christmas. I was nervous, then stressed and now…more stress. Everything has happened so fast."

Gemini nodded. "Uh, huh." She said slowly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gemini got up and dragged Lily into a corner of the room away from everybody.

"What?" Lily asked curiously.

"You're pants…are they getting tighter suddenly?"

Lily looked at her. "No. Why? Do I look fat?" Lily looked at her body. "Oh man, my hips do look bigger."

"Lily. I don't think you're fat. I think you're pregnant."

Lily laughed. "No way. There isn't a chance Gemini. I think you're just lonely."

"Lily I'm serious. And if you are, you're in danger too. Even more so because it's James' child." Gemini looked seriously into Lily's eyes.

"Oh God what if you're right?" Lily looked across the room.

"I pray to Merlin you're not, Lily." Gemini sighed as she followed Lily's gaze. "It'll just be harder to cope with."


	21. Mistakes

Chapter 21

* * *

The Christmas holidays passed as quickly as Lily's birthday had. No presents were presented; no tree was decorated; only tears were shed. Lily grew increasingly worried over Gemini's words. What if she was right?

Classes began again, as normal, as if nothing had happened. Upon the arrival of students Dumbledore commenced a speech in the departed family members' honor. Death seemed to be looming around every corner.

Before the arrival of students, Dumbledore sent the Potter family, excluding James, to a secret location, unknown to even him.

"James, have you seen Peter?" Lily asked quietly.

James looked at her, startled by her question. "No, I don't think I have." He looked over his shoulder, expecting him to be around.

"Oy there mate!" Remus said happily as he joined the group. "Where's Peter and Sirius."

James, Lily and Gemini just shrugged.

"You lot are in a grand mood aren't you?" He said cautiously as he sat down next to Gemini.

"Sorry Moony, I really don't know where they are." James said with a downcast look.

Gemini winced as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh man, they're active all of a sudden. Maybe I was wrong on their due dates. They started moving like crazy lately. I'm only almost five months. What it's January now right?"

Lily nodded. "Maybe you are farther along than expected. Or they're just active babies." Lily's face twisted mildly as she grabbed her stomach.

"What's up? Still feeling queasy?" James asked with concerned.

Lily nodded with a look of pain. "It's just bubbly. So much has been happening you know." She gave a half of a chuckle. Gemini rolled her eyes.

"That's sad." She said, irritated. Gemini got up and walked out of the hall.

"What's with her?" Remus asked.

"Um, hormones I guess." Lily said as she got up to follow. "I'll be right back."

She caught up to Gemini in the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Lily asked as she stopped Gemini.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little irritated because you're lying!" Gemini angrily stated.

"I'm not lying! I'm just not telling James what I think might be going on." Lily said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Lily, I'm worried about you. You need to find out so we can just get this over with." Gemini looked over Lily's shoulder on alert.

Lily looked around. "Gem, I think I don't need to find out. I think I already know."

"What do you mean?" Gemini whispered.

Lily dragged her into a dark corner.

"I mean, I'm late, I'm bloated and my pants don't fit." Lily's eyes began to water.

Gemini grabbed Lily's shoulder. "Oh honey its ok!" Gemini bit her lip. "I didn't mean for you to cry."

Lily shook her head. "It's not your fault. I'm just so scared."

Gemini embraced her. "Everything will be ok. Alright? Just tell him."

"You don't have to." A voice from behind them said. The two girls whipped around. "I think I pretty much got it."

Lily gaped at James. "Were you spying on us?"

James' eyes were set on Lily. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Lily, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know. I just didn't want to believe it I guess."

Gemini slipped away slowly to let James and Lily talk. She rounded the corner and hit something solid.

Almost losing her balance she steadied herself to see Peter trying to help her.

"Gemini, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you."

"Oh no, Peter it's alright, no one was hurt. What are you doing?" Gemini looked at Peter thoroughly. He looked thinner, and paler. His left arm was in a bandage.

"Peter what happened to your arm?" Gemini asked with concern.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a burn." Peter didn't look into her eyes. "Where's Sirius?"

Gemini looked around. "You know, I don't really know. I think he might be in the common room. Do you want to come with me and look?"

Peter shook his head. "No, no I'd better not. Um, just tell him I said hi, or something."

Gemini looked at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Peter nodded. "Perfectly."

* * *

Sirius sat in the common room alone, his head in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gemini asked as she walked in the room. Sirius looked up. He held a letter in his hand.

"What did you do?" He asked with a grave tone.

Gemini stopped in front of him. "What?"

"I told you not to write her Gem, why did you write her?"

"Sirius, I just wanted her to know that she was going to be a grandmother, it's her right you know." Gemini looked at Sirius, his expression was dark.

"You have no idea what you've done."

"I told your mother, whom you have no concern or respect for, that she's going to be a grandmother. That's what I've done." Gemini replied angrily.

"My mother hates me, do you not understand that? She is after James, my best friend. Now she has motive to kill not only James, but you so she can make me miserable. That is what you have done. You have just killed our entire family!" He screamed.

Gemini comprehended his words slowly. "I…I just…."

"You just thought I was overreacting about my mother and you thought you would do the right thing. Thanks Gemini. I really appreciate it." Sirius stood up and went over to a window.

"Sirius…I…." Gemini's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want us to live in fear Gemini. After we left here I wanted to go away with you and the twins and never have to look back. Now we will always have to look over our shoulder because they know you exist. We could have been safe." Sirius began chewing on his knuckle, a nervous habit he recently developed.

Gemini grabbed her stomach. "Sirius…."

"You just had to be noble. God, Gemini, do you know how much this is going to change everything? Gemini?" Sirius turned around to find Gemini on the ground.

"Sirius…" She whispered. "Something's wrong…."

Sirius ran to her side, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He pulled her to him.

"We have to get to the hospital wing." She cried. "The babies…."

Sirius gathered Gemini in his arms and heaved with all his might. Picking her up, he steadied himself and carried her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Gemini. I won't let it." He whispered fearfully.


	22. The Secret Keeper

Chapter 22

* * *

Gemini lay in her bed, breathing softly as she slept.

"She's stable, and both babies are fine." Madame Gumble whispered to the group outside the Hospital wing. "She went into a stress induced panic and she needs to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy. She's going to be a high-risk pregnancy from here on out. Gemini needs to see me at least once a week until she leaves school."

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter all huddled in a circle listening to Madame Gumble's words. They nodded and sighed in relief that everything was going to be ok.

"This is all my fault." Sirius said sadly as Madame Gumble walked away.

"Don't be so hard on yourself mate, she was just stressed, we all are." James said comfortingly as he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius shook his head.

"I shouldn't have yelled like I did."

"Sirius its ok, everything will be fine now." Lily said reassuringly.

Sirius nodded. "I just wish I could go back. I didn't mean to."

"We know mate, and she does too." Remus said softly.

"I'm just glad she's ok." Lily said as she rubbed her stomach. A small, barely noticeable, bump was appearing. Lily wondered how far along she really was.

"Well, I know everything is good now so I'm going up to bed." Remus said as he yawned. It was late at night, just after curfew. Peter nodded in agreement and followed him. Sirius and James made to follow. James grabbed Lily's hand.

"Um, I'm going to stay here for a minute, you know, make sure Gem is comfortable and stuff." Lily said as she smiled at James. He nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said sleepily. Lily nodded and walked into the Hospital wing.

"Miss Evans it's too late and she's sleeping, go on up to bed now everything is fine." Madame Gumble huffed.

"I-I know. I'm not here for Gemini. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Um. I'm pregnant." Lily shuffled her feet and looked to the ground.

"I was wondering when you would catch up. Come on let's take a look." Madame Gumble said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Gemini was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She was put on strict orders to rest often and not stress herself. Dumbledore cut her classes to the bare minimum and allowed her to take her other classes when she felt she was ready. She met James and Sirius in the Great Hall shortly after her release.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

Sirius jumped up and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine; these two are kicking my ass though."

Sirius put his hand on Gemini's stomach to instantly be kicked. His face glowed with pride as he helped Gemini into a seat.

"Where is everybody?" She asked curiously.

"Remus and Peter are still sleeping." James said casually. "Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping. She didn't leave the hospital wing last night. Madame Gumble just told her to stay by time they were done doing whatever they were doing." Gemini stated as she began to pile her plate with food.

Lily joined them almost the minute she finished her sentence.

"Oy, James." She whispered. "I need to talk to you." She made a gesture to James, indicating he needed to follow her, and quickly. She turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What do you think is wrong?" Sirius asked Gemini curiously.

Gemini shrugged. "I only caught some of the conversation between her and Dumbledore last night."

"Dumbledore was there last night?"

"Yea. Lily is officially pregnant and because she carries James' line, she's in danger now too. I think he was saying something about a keeper of some kind." Gemini shoved a sausage link in her mouth.

"You mean a secret keeper?" Sirius had completely forgotten about his food. "That's some pretty serious stuff Gem."

"I was sleeping." She said defensively.

"That's ok; I guess James will tell me later. That's probably what they're talking about."

"Who's talking about what?" Peter asked as he and Remus joined the table.

"Oh nothing, just Lily and James. You two know she's officially pregnant now right?" Gemini said as she continued her everlasting meal.

"She is?" Peter asked quickly.

"Yea. She's about two months I think." Gemini sighed happily. "I'm not alone anymore."

"You're positive she's pregnant?" Peter looked at Gemini seriously in the face.

"Yes Peter, you haven't been able to tell?"

"I guess I hadn't noticed."

"So what is Dumbledore going to do about this? I mean, now James and Lily both are in danger right? I mean, is he going to protect them too?" Remus cut in.

"We probably shouldn't talk about it here." Sirius said in a low tone. "You know, it's kind of stressful." He nudged his head in Gemini's direction.

"Oh Sirius I'm fine."

"I know, I just don't want you to over do it." Sirius grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you have to let me breathe you know." Gemini smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"As much as I love to see you two love each other, I think I should just go somewhere else." Remus said jokingly. He got up to go towards the dungeon, Peter following behind him. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yea, we should probably go to class too." Sirius said as he got up. "Think you'll be ok?"

Gemini smiled. "I think I can manage."

* * *

"What is this about?" James asked as he followed her all the way to the library. "Why do we need to be here?"

"It's quite and we're less likely to be interrupted here." Lily said as she sat down. "I stayed in the hospital wing last night."

"Gemini told me."

"Did she say anything else?" Lily looked around her as if she were paranoid.

"No. Lily what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"No, James I'm really pregnant." Lily bit her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?"

"Madame Gumble estimated that I got pregnant in November, which seems accurate to me. This means I'm due in August."

"Yea, that would mean you're already two months."

Lily stood up and lifted her shirt. The button on her pants was undone and the zipper looked stretched. "This does not look like two months to me."

Realization dawned on James quickly. "Twins run in my family."

"Yea. Twins run in your family."

"What are we going to do?" James put his head in his hands.

"There's more. Dumbledore came to the Hospital wing last night to discuss Gemini's condition."

"And?"

"And now he knows I'm pregnant. The dark lord seems to have it out for your family. He's now going to pay whoever kills the entire family, the price is rising. I carry your line, James; I'm in this now too." Lily began to cry. "Dumbledore wants to put us in a safe house so we can raise the babies' safely when they're born. He's suggesting a Secret Keeper."

"That's like the highest security. Who is he suggesting?"

"Sirius."


	23. Planning

Chapter 23

* * *

Lily and James left the library in silence, heading to Potions.

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" Lily asked softly.

"I'm probably going to have to Lil." James sighed. "It's just such a burden to carry. It makes sense, but I don't know if I could do that to him."

"He's your best friend James; He'd do anything for you."

James smiled. "Yea, I know."

As the two reached the dungeon they took their regular seats in the back with the rest of the group. Everyone's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Peter was fidgety, Remus looked pale and tired, Gemini was fretting over her soupy potion and Sirius and James were silently talking about what Lily had discussed with James earlier.

"Me?" Sirius whispered.

James nodded. "He thinks it would be best I'm sure. I mean we've known each other for so long, he knows that I can trust you."

Sirius looked in Gemini's direction. "I don't know mate. Think about it. My mum knows that I'm your best friend. What if she lets in that information? If you and Lily are in hiding, they might suspect that I'm your secret keeper."

"Yea, the dark lord is tricky like that James. He has so many sources. You don't know who will tell what these days. You need someone who no one will suspect. Someone small and insignificant. You know?" Peter commented.

"I don't know, I think we should still talk to Dumbledore about all this. I mean, he'll know what to do for sure. This is just so much to take in." James stirred in a frog's leg and watched his potion sizzle. It turned purple.

"Is it supposed to be this color?" Lily asked as she looked into her pot. It was green and oily.

"I don't even think it's supposed to be that drippy." Sirius said as he sniffed her concoction. "Ugh, and it smells horrible. Isn't this supposed to be a tear gas potion?"

Gemini nodded. "Oh I give up! This stupid thing won't work. I'm so sick of this!" Gemini bursted. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. "I hate potions."

"Gem its ok. We can fix it." Sirius said as he tried to calm her down.

"I hate this. I hate being pregnant, I hate potions, I hate my stupid hormones!" Gemini wiped her tears away furiously. "Everything stinks. Including Lily's potion."

"Hey!" Lily looked over. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"I'm sorry Lil; I'm just cranky all of a sudden. Great and now I want pudding, ah and one of the twins has a leg in my ribs." Gemini put her hand at the base of her ribs to move a small lump. "Oh god this needs to be over with."

Sirius rubbed Gemini's back slowly. "It's ok sweet heart, it'll be ok."

"No it won't. I'm fat, I'm moody, I'm hungry and I'm tired. Everything sucks!" Gemini shouted. The entire class looked in her direction.

"What? Haven't you all seen a fat woman cry before?"

"Gemini please, it'll be ok." Sirius said, still trying to calm Gemini down.

"Gemini, why don't you and I go down to the kitchens, we can get some pudding there." Lily said as she got up. "I'm sure Professor Gilspo won't mind." She looked in the Professor's direction; he was busy with a student who had set their desk on fire.

Gemini nodded slowly. "It better be chocolate."

"Ok honey let's go." Lily said with a smile as she helped Gemini out of her seat. The two waddled off slowly and soon were out of sight.

"Man that was weird." Remus said in awe.

"Tell me about it." James replied, still looking in the direction of the door.

"She's been getting worse. These screwy hormones are really making her agitated." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Just wait until Lily gets there."

James looked at Sirius. "Oh man, we're in trouble."

Remus and Peter laughed.

"You two have no idea what you got yourself into." Peter said with a chuckle.

James nudged him just enough to push him off his chair.

* * *

Lily and Gemini didn't return to class. After Potions James and Sirius broke away from Remus and Peter to go look for them. Sirius and James huddled together as they whipped out their map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." James whispered. The map opened and instantly they saw two little dots named Lily and Gemini. They were only a little ways ahead. They put away the map and began walking. Just as soon as they started they were stopped.

"Potter. Black. The Headmaster would like to speak to you." A hateful voice sneered.

James and Sirius whipped around to see Severus behind them.

"Ah Snivelly, how have you been?" James said brightly.

"Better since you knocked up your half breed." Severus shot back. "Now you have more time to waist on her than torturing me."

"If you don't watch your mouth I can make exceptions on where my time goes." James said in a low tone.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you Potter. I have friends."

"Friends?" Sirius laughed. "Who would be friends with you? Except the rats that follow your stench."

Severus glared. "So much talk for someone with so little brains."

Sirius made to leap for Severus, but James held him back.

"Let me go James, he needs to pay for that one."

"Yes Potter, let him go, let's see what happens." Severus said with an evil tone. He pulled out his wand slowly.

James dragged Sirius away. "He's not worth it. Let's just go." Sirius brushed James off and turned around to follow James.

"When has he ever been worth anything?" Sirius said with a glare backwards.

"Run away, you'll regret everything you've ever done." Severus called as James and Sirius rounded a corner.

"Why is he such a creep?" Sirius snapped angrily.

"He's just bitter because he's ugly." James said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius shrugged. "I'd be mad at life too if I had a nose like that."

James and Sirius laughed as they rounded another corner. They decided to go straight to the headmaster's office instead of finding the girls. They would catch up to them later. Giving the password they took the spiral staircase up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A voice said from inside the room.

James opened the heavy wooden door and walked in, Sirius behind him.

"Gentlemen, if you would please take a seat."

James and Sirius looked around, too many a time they had been in this office. They tried to look serious as they sat in the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"It has come to my attention that you have both managed to get into the same situation." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Miss Peterson is my main concern, however. It seems she's to give birth in the middle of May. Is this correct?"

Sirius did the math on his fingers. "Yes, sir. That's right."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we need to discuss when she is to take her final tests, her N.E.W.T.S and when she can leave. My question for you is, do you plan on leaving with her?"

Sirius looked at James. "I hadn't thought about it, sir. I thought I wouldn't be allowed too."

"Given the circumstances, it's quite alright for you to leave with her. If you feel you must. For the sake of the babies that is."

"Well certainly sir. I want to be there with her."

Dumbledore smiled. "I figured as much. Normally we would have already sent the two girls home, but it seems they find it more relaxing here. It isn't interfering with their studies, and they are progressing steadily."

"Uh sir?" James said nervously. "I think the situation has turned even more similar. I think Lily might also be having twins."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah. Four babies. How exciting. They'll need all the support they can get. I think You Mr. Potter and Miss Evans can stay until the school year is over. She's due in August correct?" James nodded. "I see. Now Mr. Black, you and Miss Peterson will need to leave at least a month before, for precautions of course. Twins are high risk and we want to be sure she is as comfortable as possible. I think if you both take your end exams at the beginning of April you can leave by the nineteenth."

The two nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for the two of you? It isn't just the girls I'm concerned about you know. Two friends in the same situation, I'm wondering if you are concerned at all."

"The recent rumors have me feeling a little…uneasy." James said slowly.

"Rumors?" Dumbledore asked, but James could tell he knew where he was going with the conversation.

"Yes. The dark lord is after my family sir. There's no mistake about that. I don't know why in particular, but I um…overheard something about making Sirius my secret keeper." James looked sheepishly over at the headmaster.

Dumbledore Intertwined his long fingers and nodded.

"I believe you need to be protected when you and Miss Evans leave Hogwarts. It's in the best interest of the children."

"But why? What does he want with my family?" James became frustrated. "What is so special about us? He's killed plenty of families, but why mine in particular?"

"Mr. Black, may I have a moment with James please?"

Sirius looked up in confusion, but nodded. He got up and walked out of the door. Sitting on the top of the stairs Sirius wondered what was so important that he had to leave.


	24. The Prophecy

Chapter 24

* * *

"James there has been a prophecy." Dumbledore said as soon as Sirius had left.

Uneasily, James shifted in his chair.

"A prophecy, sir?"

"A child will be born, and it will defeat the dark lord to put it simply."

"And you think it might be my child?"

"One of your children, yes. There is a possibility that it is not, but for the sake of your family you can't always be sure. You need precautions."

"The Fidelious charm." James whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "I've set up a home on Godric's Hollow. Immediately after the school year ends, you will go directly there. Sirius and Gemini will be there as well. It's the safest place for all of you."

"But if it's only my children in danger, why are Sirius and Gemini in trouble?"

"Voldemort will stop at nothing. They are your closest friends. He will show no mercy."

James sank back into his chair. This was all too much for him. A small rustling noise caught his attention. James looked around, but saw nothing.

"Sir," He finally spoke. "I think Severus Snape is a death eater."

"James, this is a serious accusation. On what grounds do you even have the slightest assumption?" Dumbledore said almost angrily.

"Well sir, he hates me. I don't exactly like him either, but if the dark lord really was after my family, don't you think he'd have an inside man?" James had been thinking of this for the past couple of months. It bothered him immensely to see Snape lurking around every corner. It was if he was researching his prey.

"James, Severus is a highly talented and honored student. He may not be a friend to you, but he is a friend of mine." Dumbledore spoke slowly and directly made his point.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you sir, I just have a bad feeling around him." James said apologetically.

"You'd better get to your dorm, James. It's almost curfew." Dumbledore gave him a weak smile and waved his hand toward the door.

Walking out into the hall he spotted Peter.

"Oy! Peter! What are you doing here?" James called to him.

Peter whipped around in surprise. His beady eyes were wide in fright.

"Oh, James…it's just you. You scared me. I…I was just on my way to Th-the dorm."

James smiled and began walking with him.

"Didn't mean to scare you mate. You're very jumpy tonight, is everything alright?"

"Perfect. Couldn't be better." Peter said, his hands twitching.

James shrugged it off and walked into the Common Room. He spotted Sirius alone in a chair by the fire.

Sirius sat up straight as soon as James sat down across from him.

"There you are!" Sirius said surprised. "What'd he want? What was so important?"

"Nothing I can repeat. He just wants us all to be safe. That's all."

Sirius sighed. "I was hoping for more of a response, but I'll take it." He smiled and leaned back.

Lily and Gemini came into the room and sat down next to the boys.

They looked like they were smuggling watermelons.

"James, feel this! One of the babies moved today." Lily said excitedly as she moved James' hand to a spot on her stomach. A lump under his palm jiggled and then moved away.

"Oy!" James yelled as he jumped back. "That's just….wow…I mean…it moved!"

Lily laughed. Gemini put her hand on Lily's stomach and giggled when one of the babies moved again.

"Mine are going too." Gemini said happily as her stomach did the wave.

Sirius smiled and put his ear to her belly button.

"This is wicked." He whispered.

"Um, should I come back?" Remus said as he walked in.

Lily and Gemini smiled.

"We're just showing off, come on in if you can squeeze through." Lily stated happily.

Remus sat down next to Sirius.

"I have news." Remus said in a seriously low tone.

Lily and Gemini instantly stopped smiling and listened closer.

"I've been watching Snape lately; it seems his arm has been giving him a spot of trouble. I think he's bad news, more so now than ever." Remus said as he raised his eyebrows, emphasizing the situation.

James leaned back. "Then I could be right. I told Dumbledore he might be working for the dark lord, but he's convinced that Snape is trustworthy."

"That slimy git. He's feeding him information on all of us I'm sure." Sirius snarled.

"I heard him the other night when I went out to…." Remus stopped. "Well, I heard him. He has an accomplice but I couldn't see who."

Sirius and James nodded to Remus to assure him the girls still knew nothing of his "condition." Remus continued.

"I heard him talking about a plan of a sort. But I couldn't really linger, I was in a hurry."

"Where were you going?" Gemini asked curiously.

"No matter, the important thing is Snape is a danger to us, and we need to stay away from him. You two haven't done anything stupid lately have you?" Remus said to the two boys.

Sirius and James looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well we did encounter the bumbling fool earlier." Sirius confessed.

"Yea, but he started it." James told them.

"Well, try not to let him get to you. Any confrontation you have, let it be short. Now I'm off to bed. Classes tomorrow." Remus concluded. He stood up and wished them all a good night.

"We should get to bed too." Lily said as she stood. "I'm going to help Gemini start studying for the N.E.W.T's tomorrow." Lily held out her hand for Gemini and heaved her up onto her feet.

Sirius and James sat alone in the common room shortly after.

"We've gotten ourselves into quite the mess haven't we?" Sirius sighed.

James nodded.

"I'm going to head up to bed; I need to write my mum a note." James said. Sirius got up to follow him.

"Might as well go too." He said with a chuckle.

Once James pulled out a quill and some parchment he settled on his bed and begin to write.

* * *

_Dear mum,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you. I've been alright but things have been pretty hectic. I hate to tell you this in a letter, but Lily...well she's…pregnant. I'm going to be a dad. I'm really scared, but at the same time I'm really excited. I don't want to disappoint you or dad, but it happened. We made a mistake, but I really do love her and I think it could work. There's more though. I think she's going to be having twins. I can't tell for sure, but she's definitely getting round. She's due in August. Professor Dumbledore says we are to stay until the school year ends. Oh and can you believe, Sirius is going to be a dad also! Gemini, Lily's best friend. It's quite a coincidence really. I hope you aren't angry. Lily is going to write her grandparents as well. I hope they take it ok. I'll write you more when we go to Lily's next check up. She's doing great, and she looks amazing. I love you mum. Send my love to the family._

_-James_


	25. Baby Talk

Chapter 25

* * *

"I'm not naming them Castor and Pollux, Sirius, I refuse!" Gemini's protest could be heard clearly as Lily came into the common room.

"Lily, good! Tell Sirius Castor and Pollux are ridiculous names!" Gemini pleaded once Lily came into view.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not being dragged into this!" Lily stated firmly, sitting in her favorite spot near the fire. "I'm just going to sit and wait for James, thank you."

Gemini pouted.

"Well _I_ think it's clever." Sirius mumbled.

"I think you're head's on wrong." Gemini snapped. "Why can't they have normal names, like Brian, or Peter?"

"Because those are _too_ plain Gemmy! We need good strong names for our boys!"  
"Assuming they are boys." Lily interjected.

"I thought you weren't getting involved." Gemini shot, adding a dirty look. Lily put up her hands in defense.

"And what if they _are_ girls?" Gemini continued, ignoring Lily.

"I know for a fact you're having boys." Sirius stated defiantly.

Gemini threw up her hands in frustration. "You are infuriating! There is no dealing with you, I swear it."

"Gem, just calm down. We can pick out names calmly. Compromise, we can do that right?" Sirius said softly, draping an arm around Gemini. She sighed and nodded.

"You two are loonies." Lily stated nonchalantly.

"Oh shut it." Gemini mumbled.

"What'd I miss?" James asked sleepily as he came to join the group.

"Not much." Lily said with a smile.

"We're trying to name our children." Gemini said, somewhat defensively.

"Ah." James looked around thoughtfully. "You know, you could always name one of them James." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if they're girls, that wouldn't fit now would it. Speaking of girls, I like the name Elizabeth." Gemini hoped to plant the name softly.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Elizabeth doesn't sound like a strapping name for a young lad, my love." Sirius said, tilting his head towards her.

"You're impossible." She sighed. "Well, what about you then? Have you any names picked out?"

James and Lily looked at each other in shock.

"Well, we hadn't really thought about it much." James said quietly

"I mean, it's suddenly April, and you'll be leaving in a week, I suppose it is that time isn't it?" Lily stated.

"I like the name Orion if it's a boy." James mentioned casually.

"That's a nice name. Well how about this, since we're having twins I'll think of one boy name and one girl name and you do the same. That way we'll be prepared." Lily said, thinking logically.

James nodded. "That sounds like a plan then."

Gemini smacked Sirius in the arm. "Why couldn't we be that cooperative?"

"Blast woman! Stop abusing me!" Sirius grabbed his arm. "That hurts after a while."

"You're just scrawny is all." Gemini said with a smile.

"And now you're after my manhood! You'll be the death of me woman!"

Gemini smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

_Hours later_

"Oy! I've done it!" Sirius said proudly as he rejoined the group. He had gone to his dorm to think of baby names to keep Gemini happy. She beamed.

"You'd better have a girl name." She warned.

"I do. Just to please you, my love." He said with a smile.

"Alright then let's hear them." James said curiously.

"They're normal right?" Lily said teasingly.

"You two are way too involved in our lives." Sirius said nervously.

Gemini laughed. "Let's hear them."

"Alright. Logan and Annette." Sirius announced proudly.  
"Oh Sirius, they're beautiful." Gemini said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Logan?" James asked. "Don't get me wrong mate, but isn't that a little too normal?"

"I think it's a lovely name." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well I also thought of Balin. Balin is a nice name too."

"Oh I like that better than Logan." Gemini said happily. "I picked Elizabeth and Adrian."

"Adrian?" Sirius looked at Gemini like there was a bug on her face.

"What's wrong with Adrian? It's a perfectly good name." Gemini said defensively.

"Well yes, but I have to at least agree what my son's name will be."

"Oh lord. Here we go." Lily said with a sigh. James stood up with Lily.

"We'll be outside." James announced. "It's a nice day for once."

As they walked through the portal Lily and James could still hear the other two arguing.

* * *

It was a surprisingly warm day for early April. The sun was out and sparse amounts of clouds were dotting the sky. Luckily without the threat of rain.

Lily found a spot on the stone steps near the entrance door. James followed suit.

"So what's on your mind?" James asked curiously after a moment of silence.

"So many things. I wonder if my grandparents got my letter, I haven't heard from them since Christmas. I'm starting to worry."

"Have you heard from your sister?" James asked quietly.

A sad look crept over Lily's face as she shook her head. "Not since everything happened."

James put an arm around her in comfort. "I'm sorry Lils."

"She'll never know how much I love her. She can be a real prat sometimes, but she's my sister. And hopefully I can make amends with her before the babies are born. I wanted to ask you…if something were to happen to us, I think the babies should be left with Petunia."

It took a second for James to register. He nearly laughed. "Lily you can't be serious."

"I am. It's the safest place for them. No one would ever expect to find them with her."

"Well, this is true. But she'll never go for it."

The doors behind them suddenly burst open as Sirius ran out in a panic.

"Sirius! What in bloody hell is your malfunction?" James shouted, startled from the unexpected surprise.

"It's Gemini. Her water. With the breaking and the flooding and the floor it's covered and gross, really gross. The time! It's time!" Sirius shouted incoherently. His face was white.

"Her water broke?" Lily asked excitedly.

Sirius pointed to the door. "Bloody hell I left her there." He darted back inside.

James and Lily stared after Sirius in shock. Once the shocked feeling went away they both ran after him quickly.

They met Sirius outside of the Hospital wing, tired and out of breath.

"She just went in. She's three and a half weeks early, I don't know what's going to happen."

"Sirius, don't panic. That's the worst thing you could do right now." Lily said soothingly. Sirius nodded.

Madame Gumble poked her head out of the doors. "Sirius, we need you in here."

He looked to James and Lily.

"Good luck mate." James said with a smile.

Sirius disappeared behind the doors, leaving Lily and James alone in the hallway.

Lily leaned her head against the wall. "I think they put a charm on the walls. I can't hear anything."

"I hope everything goes alright."

"Me too."

An hour later Sirius slipped out. He looked just as pale as he had before, only now he was covered in sweat. Or was it tears? Lily looked at him, he was shaking.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" James asked first.

He looked up at him like he was in a fog. "The babies, they're breech. They had to cut Gem's stomach open. It was wicked."

James looked at Sirius as if he wasn't quite right.

"How is Gemini doing?" Lily asked quietly.

"I…I don't know." Sirius said quietly.

"What do you mean mate?" James put an arm around Sirius.

"They took the babies into another room, and then told me to leave. I think Gemini passed out, or something. I don't know. They won't let me come back in."

"Oh James." Lily put a hand to her mouth and came closer to the two boys.

"Now, let's be rational, she's probably just tired. She needs her rest."

"Did you get to see the babies?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "They were so tiny."

"They'll be alright man, they have to." James said comfortingly.

The door opened. Madame Gumble stepped out. "Sirius, you can come in now."

He looked behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Madame Gumble's eyes looked glassy. "You need to come with me."


	26. An Angel Falls

Chapter 26

* * *

Sirius stepped through the doors apprehensively.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Black, there was a complication." Madame Gumble said quietly.

"A complication? What kind of complication?"

"The twins were breech, as you know, but there was more to it. There was a blood clot. Somehow her placenta ruptured. Sirius, Gemini may not…"

Sirius had stopped walking. His face was ghostly pale. "She may not make it." He whispered. Madame Gumble had tears in her eyes. "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry."

"Where are the babies?"

"They're in another room. They're three weeks early,"

"Three and a half." Sirius interrupted.

"Three and a half weeks early," Madame Gumble corrected uneasily. "So they're very tiny. Their lungs are well developed for being premature, they have a good outlook."

Sirius still didn't move. "Can I see them?"

She nodded and led him into a secluded room. Two tiny babies were being held by people Sirius had never seen before. He looked curiously at them at first, and then realized they were trying to feed them.

"I've never seen anything like it." One of the feeders said curiously. "They're three and half weeks early but they're eating just fine. They don't even need oxygen!"

"They really are tiny." Sirius said in awe. "What are they? No one ever told me…."

"Boys." Madame Gumble said with a smile. "Two tiny boys."

"Can I see Gemini?"

Madame Gumble looked over at him sadly. "They're still trying to stop the bleeding. It may be a while."

Sirius nodded. One of the feeders walked over to Sirius and held out the bundle of blue blanket.

Sirius blanched for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Madame Gumble smiled. "Sirius, meet your son. He was first. Three pounds even."

Sirius took the small baby in his arms and smiled. "That's a tiny baby." He looked into his eyes. "Adrian. You'll be Adrian."

Madame Gumble took the other baby and handed him to Sirius.

"Baby boy number two. Four pounds, eleven ounces."

Sirius smiled at the two boys in his arms. "Adrian and Balin. Can James and Lily come in?"

Madame Gumble shook her head. "Not just yet. We want to make sure the mother will be alright."

Sirius nodded as each of the feeders took back a baby.

"Don't forget which one is which." Sirius said quickly. "Adrian has the spot near his nose. Just there." He pointed to a small birth mark near the left nostril.

They nodded and smiled. "We won't forget. I promise."

* * *

"It's been three hours Lily, I'm sure Sirius would let us know if anything was wrong." James said sleepily, laying his head against his knees.

"I want to make sure she's alright." Lily stood outside the door patiently, focusing her energy on staying awake.

"Lily you need to eat. Its dinner, we can come right back I promise." James suggested.

"I am hungry." She said as she looked at the door.

"Come on love, he'll find us if he needs us."

Lily nodded and walked down to the dinner hall. They found Remus and Peter sitting near the edge of the table. The Great Hall looked almost empty.

"Blast! My watch must have stopped." James said angrily. "Damn."

"There's still some food, no worries." Remus said happily, offering Lily a plate of food.

"Oh thank you Remus, I'm hungrier than I thought."

"Where have you two been?" Peter asked curiously.

"Gemini had the babies, but there's something wrong. I can feel it. No one is telling us anything. We don't even know if they're boys or girls, or one of each, nothing." Lily said sadly, buttering a biscuit.

James began piling food onto a plate. "They'd tell us if there was something wrong wouldn't they?"

"I'm sure they would." Remus said comfortingly. "Hey…where'd Peter go?"

Sure enough Peter was nowhere in sight.

"Sneaky little git just disappeared!" James said, completely shocked.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Remus said nervously. "He's been quite off."

Lily bit into a pork chop savagely.

"Lil, love. You have to chew it." James laughed.

She smiled. "I can't help it, it's like I haven't eaten in weeks." She looked down at her stomach. "I'm only five months, but I can't even see my feet anymore!"

"Well that's because there's twice the love in there." James smiled.

"Oh, they're kicking. Remus you want a feel?" Remus had no time to react. Lily grabbed his hand and put it just below her belly button. "You feel it?"

A flutter, and then a kick sent Remus into a smiling frenzy. "That's so amazing!"

James put his hand on the other side. As the two fought over feeling Lily's stomach, a surly and most unpleasant voice came from behind them.

"Oh I understand now. She's just the surrogate mother to your love child James. And I always thought it would be the other imbecile to be your life partner." Severus said with a curl in his lip. James stood up.

"Are you that bored in life you have to constantly harass my loved ones?" James said coolly.

Severus laughed. "Are you so pathetic you have to lower yourself to impregnate mudbloods?"

It happened fast. Lily screamed, Remus leaped, and Severus was suddenly on the floor unconscious with a bloody nose. James stood there, red in the face, fist clenched. Lily tugged at James' sleeve. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

"James, you didn't have to hit him." She whispered.

"No. but it felt bloody good." James smiled. "No one talks about the one I love like that. No one."

Lily smiled. "You still didn't have to hit him."

James felt movement on the ground. Severus was waking.

"Lily I want you to go back up to the hospital wing." He said curtly. She nodded and left quickly.

Severus began to sit up, shaking and angry. "I swear to you James, I'll…I'll…."

"You'll what? Bleed on me?" James crossed his arms and watched Severus struggle to his feet.

Dumbledore entered the room and quickly made his way over to the two boys.

"Potter hit me, sir." Severus said once he was on his feet.

"Well I'm sure he can see that." James mumbled.

"Enough. Both of you in my office at once." He looked disappointed more than angry. They began walking towards the staircase when a blood curdling scream was heard from across the room.

"JAMES!!" Lily's scream was terrifying. She stood there, tears streaming down her face. She fell to the floor.

James ran for her, collapsing at her side, holding her.

"She's gone." She whispered. "She's gone."


	27. Laying to Rest

Chapter 27

* * *

Lily looked down into the eyes of the two boys who would never know their mother. How loving, caring and friendly she was. The things in life she achieved. A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. _All for nothing._

Sirius stood by her silently. Lily looked at him and could see his sorrow. In his eyes told the story of a loss no one could understand.

Everything seemed so hopeless. The world was turning cold. The dark lord was on the move, everyone's life was in danger in some way or another. Lily's eyes widened as the reality set in.

"Everything I get close to…dies." She whispered.

Sirius' head snapped in her direction. "Lily," He said softly. "That's not true."

She nodded as more tears ran down her face.

"Lily, don't make this about you. This could not be helped. It was…it was a condition." The hurt in Sirius' voice was prominent.

"I'm not making this about me Sirius. I just…everyone…." Tears spilled out of Lily's eyes.

Sirius moved to put an arm around her shoulder, but Lily jerked away. Her face white, tears coming to a stop she backed away slowly.

"I…I'm sorry…." Lily tried to calm herself. "I just, I just need some air." She looked at the twins one last time before she took her leave. Sirius never moved from his spot.

Lily was nearly to the door when she was stopped.

"Miss Evans may I have a word please?" Dumbledore said as Lily came to a stop in front of him.

She nodded.

"I know this is all very difficult for you, but I'm afraid if I hold this from you any longer it will upset you even more." With sadness in his eyes he handed Lily a letter.

Puzzled, she looked at the name from which it came.

Petunia.

Lily took the letter with shaking hands. "My sister?"

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "It came a few hours ago, I figured with the recent events…."

Lily nodded. "I understand, sir. Thank you."

"How is he?" Dumbledore nodded to the door leading to Sirius and the twins.

"It's hard to accept." Lily looked down at her feet. "For all of us."

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder. "Death is but a journey Lily, we all must face it eventually. Yes, pity it comes soon for some," Dumbledore looked mournfully down at the ground. "It's life's cycle. Unfortunately we were given emotions to make it harder to accept the facts of life."

Lily sighed and looked up at Dumbledore.

"We must remember. Never forget, and always cherish what moments we have." Dumbledore said compassionately.

Lily smiled weakly. "She would want us to be happy."

"It is death's process to mourn Lily, don't forget that. Gemini would want you to be happy, yes, but it's ok to let out your anger and remorse as well."

Lily nodded as she fiddled with the letter in her hand. "Yes, sir."

"You go now, read your letter. Perhaps it's good news." Dumbledore said with a hopeful smile. Lily knew better, but smiled in return as she turned to leave.

* * *

James paced around the common room nervously. He hadn't heard from his family in weeks, there was news of another attack, and now the sudden death of Gemini had him reeling. Everything was going so fast. He was worried about Lily on top of everything. Her nerves were already shot enough as it were, and now all this.

"Blast it all." He whispered as he finally sat in a chair by the fire. His family was in danger and there was nothing he could do. He shook his head. The house Dumbledore set up was where they needed to be. If the dark lord wanted to attack his family, being at Hogwarts was an open invitation. It was obvious that they were all here. To hell with Dumbledore, the dark lord wants one thing accomplished and one alone, destroy the prophecy. James' child. One of them at least. This was all too much. All James ever wanted was to get through school, get a decent job and live out his life in peace. Now it seemed as if that dream was just an ignorant way of living through the reality of the oncoming war. James had no idea how important these events were until he was in the dead center of it all. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up again.

"Time for a chat with Dumbledore." He said, exhaling nervously.

He caught up with him on the second floor just as he was turning a corner. His face was grim and foreboding. Not a good omen. James sighed and began the conversation.

"Sir, there's been another attack. They're getting closer to Hogwarts." James looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "I think Lily and I, and even Sirius and the twins, need to leave the school. Voldemort is not going to stop just because you are here at Hogwarts, sir." James looked at his feet, feeling a slight bit of discomfort.

Dumbledore ran a long boney finger through his beard and nodded. "I think you're right Mr. Potter. As much as I feel you are safe here, the tactics of Voldemort are quite deliberate. And predictable."

James nodded. "So, that's it then?"

"It's the safest course. Although, I think I'll send Mrs. Peterson with you. Sirius will need help with the twins; you and Lily have your own to worry about at the present."

James nodded.

"Of course, she'll want to see her grandson's. She'll be arriving this evening for the funeral." The sadness crept over Dumbledore's face again as a cold chill ran through the corridors. It seemed to seep into James' very soul.

"Off you go then." Dumbledore said quietly.

James nodded and turned to go the direction in which he came. The funeral. James shook the word out of his mind. It still didn't seem real to him.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't intend on making this long and heartfelt. I don't even wish to be writing you, but as your sister I'm writing to tell you that Grandmamma and Grandpapa have both taken ill and are on bed rest for quite some time. Not that you care. You've been knocked up and don't even have the decency to phone anyone to spread the news. Not that I blame you, it's nothing to brag about. When that man who runs your school called you should have seen the look on __Grand papa's__ face. You've disgraced us you know. What with your witchery and all that nonsense. Now this. Bravo, I must say. If you're wondering I've met a man of my own and have been married for quite some time now. Lucky for me I was smart enough to save myself BEFORE marriage. Vernon is a nice man. Wholesome and supportive. YOUR man…you'll be lucky if he marries you at all. If he stays for more than a year I'll be surprised. You've been a dreadful brat this past __year;__ I suppose it's a cry for help or something along the lines. Hopefully for everyone's sake you'll leave this tomfoolery and get a real life. A decent husband to take care of you is what you need. Or a good smacking, either way. I'll let you know if grandmamma and grandpapa get better._

_Petunia __Dursley_

Lily stared at the letter in her hand. Her sister could be cruel, but this was absurd. Lily laughed in disbelief. Absolutely insane.

James walked through the common room doors to see Lily sitting near the fire.

"What's that you have?" He asked, sitting across from her.

Without a word she handed the letter to him. James took it slowly and read it. Lily began to laugh again when he finished.

He looked up with a confused look on his face. "Is she always this mental?"

Lily tried not to laugh harder as she nodded. "She's always been the blunt one of the family." Lily shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. I've known her to be this way all our lives. Apparently I need a good smacking though." Lily chuckled.

James cocked his eyebrows. "Well you know…."

Lily slapped his leg. "_You_ are incorrigible."

James grinned sheepishly. "You walked into that one."

"So where have you been?" Lily asked, folding the letter back up.

"Talking to Dumbledore. About moving."

Lily looked into his eyes. "We're not waiting until the end of the year?"

James shook his head. "There's been another attack. Not too far from Hogsmeade. I'm worried Lily. This is getting out of control."

Lily shook her head slowly as the information sank in. "We need to go into hiding. Voldemort will look here first."

"Exactly."

"And Sirius? The twins?" Lily looked behind her to see if anyone was in the room.

"They'll be coming don't worry. Gemini's mother will be coming too. For supervision I guess."

"The funeral." Lily gasped as she looked at her watch. "It'll be starting in an hour."

"We have some time." James grabbed her hands.

"Do you think Sirius is going?"

James shrugged sadly. "I have no idea. I'll talk to him and see."

Lily nodded. "Go now, it might take a bit to convince him."

James squeezed her hands as he got up to walk away.

"James." Lily said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and turned around. "I love you."

James smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed into a hall of flowers. It was nothing like Lily had ever seen before. Calla Lilies lined the edgings of the wall, pink carnations were abundant in bouquets scattered in large vases around the room, Orchid's, Aster and Day lilies arranged in the most fascinating ways. The perfume was intoxicating. It was not a proper funeral, being at school, it was merely a remembrance, but none the less depressing. A picture of Gemini was blown to fit a large easel where a single rose in full bloom lay at the bottom. Lily stood at the back of the room, too afraid to go near the image of her best friend, smiling down at her as if nothing were amiss.The room began to fill as the hour drew to a close. Dumbledore took his position at the altar near the photo, and began to speak as no one had ever heard before. He spoke of Gemini's life, her parents, when she first came to Hogwarts, the friendships she made and the accomplishing life she led. Lily saw James and Sirius standing near a door leading into the Great Hall, refusing to come closer.

Her heart ached for Sirius; she couldn't even imagine what he was feeling. Their eyes met for a brief second before he lowered his head again. James stood in a solid form next to him, his support, and his best friend.

In spite of herself she smiled. As the tears streamed down her face, Lily could only think of how loyal James was to his friend.

As the ceremony ended, Lily plucked a pink carnation out of the nearest bouquet.

"I'll always remember you Gemini." She whispered softly.


	28. The Threat

Chapter 28

* * *

No more than three days later, two more attacks were made in neighboring towns. They were becoming more violent, and the rumoring war was no longer a whisper amongst the gossiping town folk. It was upon them.

Andromeda stayed in the hospital wing with Sirius, educating him in child rearing. Sirius was grateful for the help, to say the least. He'd only ever been around James' family, and it was never long enough to learn how to hold a bottle properly, or how to dress a wriggling, peanut sized new born.

"That's right Sirius. Hold the head up." Andromeda said softly, smiling at Adrian as she rocked him slowly. "Never let his head fall backwards."

Sirius nodded and held Balin a little closer to his body, making sure his head was at the correct angle. Sirius' eyes widened as Balin started to whimper, and then scream. "What'd I do!?"

Andromeda smiled and put Adrian back in his bassinet. "He's fine. You have to go through the steps."

"Steps?"

"Does he need to eat? Is he wet? Is he too hot or cold?" Andromeda covered Adrian with a small blanket. "If you've done all that and he still cries, then he just needs to be rocked and talked to."

Sirius looked down at the angry life form in his arms. "Ssstteps…right. Uh…I fed him an hour ago, so that's not it," He lifted Balin to smell his diaper. "He smells ok, and isn't squishy so that's not it. He doesn't feel hot or cold…so…um…shhhh Balin, it's ok…um, please stop crying…." Sirius looked nervously down at the baby. Balin was not relenting. Red in the face, fists balled and mouth wide open, Balin was definitely angry about something.

Andromeda laughed. "Sirius, be comforting. You're too tense, he senses it. Try bouncing softly back and forth. Talk to him gently," She began to whisper. "_Just like this._"

Sirius nodded and collected his nerves. Again Sirius looked down on Balin, only this time, not nervously. Barely moving, Sirius began to rock softly, back and forth. Balin quickly began to calm and tire his crying. Sirius smiled.

"He stopped." Sirius' eyes were wide in accomplishment.

"Gently now." Andromeda instructed.

"It's alright Balin. Everything will be alright. I'm never going to leave you. Ever." Sirius said quietly as he stroked his son's cheek softly.

"He's falling asleep." Andromeda said happily. "That's good. I was afraid he'd wake up Adrian."

"How did you put him to sleep so quickly?" Sirius asked curiously as he laid Balin down next to Adrian.

"Mother's instinct. Not to mention years of practice." She smiled.

"Gemini would have been perfect at this kind of thing." Sirius stated as gently as he could.

Andromeda put an arm around his shoulder. "It's not a walk in the park, I know. Doing this by yourself…."

Sirius cut her off. "I'm not by myself. I have you, James and Lily; even James' mother wrote to me this morning to ask if I needed anything. It's hard without Gem, yes…but, we'll be ok. It's…all we can do." Sirius sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. Andromeda pulled him into a hug.

"You're brave Sirius, and more of a man than I've ever seen in my life." Andromeda held him close. "You will always be considered my son."

Sirius smiled as the embrace ended. "That's the closest thing I've ever had to a parental compliment in my life. Besides Mrs. P always asking me if I've eaten anything." He chuckled as he wiped away more tears. "My mum, I haven't even told her I was dating. She knows absolutely nothing. As far as I know she thinks it's just another year at Hogwarts for me, nothing amiss."

Andromeda shook her head. "She's just a bitter old witch is all. I remember her in school you know. Always trying to craft her way out of things. Only kept to the 'purebloods' in Slytherin. I've only seen her befriend one person outside of Slytherin, a Ravenclaw it was. That's the past though. She's still the same old bat she's always been."

Sirius laughed. "She wants to have her portrait done this year, so when she's long gone she can still oversee my mistakes." He shook his head. "I'll just hide it when she's dead anyways. Not that old Kreacher wouldn't find some way to worship it. Creepy git."

Andromeda laughed. "Well, let's get out of here while they're sleeping. The Nurse will get us if they stir. We need to eat something. I'm not sure about you but I'm starving."

Sirius nodded. "Let's."

* * *

When they arrived in the Great Hall ten minutes later, they were surprised to see hardly anyone there. A few students were scattered around the empty tables, finishing the food on their plates."What's going on?" Andromeda wondered aloud.

Sirius looked at the Head table. No teachers. Not even Dumbledore was present.

"Something isn't right here."

Andromeda walked over to the Hufflepuff table where two first years huddled together whispering to each other.

"You there, what's all this? Where is everyone?" She asked, interrupting their conversation.

A timid looking boy with large blue eyes looked up at her, almost frightened. "You…you haven't heard? There's been a threat on the school. Parents have been arriving for the last two hours collecting their children."

"A threat?" Sirius asked as he came to stand behind Andromeda.

"We don't have any parents, so no one is coming for us." The other little boys said matter-of-factly. "It doesn't bother us any, it's safer here anyways. With Dumbledore here at least."

Andromeda looked around. "So, everyone is gone?"

"Or going. Most of the students went to Hogsmeade to meet their parents at the train."

"Thank you." Andromeda said absent mindedly. "Come on Sirius, we need to find Dumbledore."

"Oh I wouldn't bother miss. He left just after the threat was made. A meeting with the minister of some sort." The timid boy called after her.

She stopped. "He left?"

"She doesn't listen very well." The other boy whispered. Andromeda's eyes narrowed and the boy hunched his shoulders a little to make himself seem smaller.

"I think Professor McGonagall is still here. In his absent. She is probably in his office."

"Where are James and Lily then?" Sirius whispered. "Wouldn't they have told us sooner?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe Dumbledore sent them packing already. You go up to the common room and check, I'll find McGonagall."

Sirius nodded and took off out of the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs as Andromeda headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Sirius made it to the common room in record timing. It was eerie how empty it felt. He was relieved to see James as he walked into the dorm they shared.

James looked up startled. "Oy mate, you scared me. I was just about to come get you."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"A lot's happened mate, Dumbledore just said go pack and stay in your dorm 'till I tell you to. That was it." James folded his last shirt and closed his trunk.

"What is this threat I just heard?"

"_He _told Dumbledore to stand down or he'd attack the school."

"So it's come to this has it? Dumbledore left…who's to say he won't attack now?"

"Dumbledore didn't leave. Who told you that?" James looked confused.

"Some first year down stairs. Said there was a meeting."

"Oh no, Dumbledore stayed, the minister came here." James shook his head. "I keep looking at the map. No one out of the ordinary is that near yet. They're waiting. I don't understand how Dumbledore is going to get us all out."

"We need to get to that house." Sirius said as he sat down across from James. "Where is Lily?"

"In her room. She's been in a frenzy. She starts cleaning when she's nervous now. Her room must be spotless."

Sirius chuckled. "She's started that has she? Women are bonkers sometimes."

James nodded. "I'm just worried. All this is happening because of us. All Voldemort wants is to destroy the prophecy."

"How will you know which baby it is?" Sirius asked, sincerely curious.

James shrugged. "No clue. Lily is really stressed. I hope everything goes alright."

Sirius nodded. "Me too mate."

"Where is Andromeda?"

"Looking for McGonagall. I guess she must know by now that Dumbledore is still here. They're probably discussing how we're going to get out of here in one piece."

"All I know is we're doing a Fidelious charm and from there we should be safe." James looked around. "You missed Remus you know. He left about fifteen minutes after Dumbledore announced what was going on. Peter just disappeared. He's been acting strange, I don't understand it."

"And Snape?"

"I didn't see him leave with the others either. I think he slipped into one of the passages."

"It would make sense to join his master." Sirius spat bitterly. "I swear he has a dark mark. He's been babying his arm for the past few months. Only betrayers hold the dark mark. He show's all the signs."

James shook his head. "Well think about it. We're his worst enemies, and Voldemort is after us. Of course he'd take this chance to harm us in any way possible."

Sirius sighed. "This is not going well."


	29. Lily's visitor

((Sorry this has taken so long!! I'm trying to speed things up and not go into explicit detail, so dont hate me for how fast things will move from here on out. Read on!))

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Lily watched as the world flew past her. They had used a portkey to the safe house, and luckily, made it safely. She grabbed her stomach as they landed in the middle of the rickety old home.

She felt the babies move hastily inside of her. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach gently. James and Sirius moved about the house to make sure it was secure. Lily walked into the living room. She brushed her hand against the cold and unfeeling couch that hadn't been used in years. It was a dusty grey color that needed mending in more than one spot. The matching loveseat sat in the corner next to a weathered bookshelf with an array of different novels and leather bound encyclopedias. She frowned. This was going to need a lot of work.

"It's alright; no one's been here in quite some time." Sirius announced.

James nodded and found Lily staring half-heartedly at the dining room table.

"What's the matter love?" He asked, placing an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged. "It's just so dirty."

James couldn't help himself. He broke down into a fit of laughter, Sirius following suit.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I can't help it!"

James shook his head and hugged her. "You clean to your heart's content. The house is fully stocked with everything we need."

Sirius shuffled his feet a little. "I…uh, James, I need to talk to you."

James turned around and faced his friend. "I'm not staying." Sirius stated.

"Why not? I thought…."

"I'm going with Andromeda and the twins; we're going to stay at her house. I figured it would be best. You know."

James smiled and nodded. "That's alright mate, you can still come visit whenever you want."

Sirius nodded. "I'll bring the twins by every chance I get."

Lily popped around the corner. "You'd better." She said with a smile on her face. There was cleaning solution in her gloved hands.

Sirius smiled. "You'd better watch her mate; she'll clean everything she can get her hands on."

James shrugged and looked around. "I'm not sure I'd complain."

The house was anything less than clean when they arrived. The tapestries were torn and ragged, the furniture torn and the entire place had a film of dust blanketed over it.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow." James said with a smile.

* * *

Within the week Lily had the house completely sanitized and nearly spotless. James rearranged the furniture and they even began setting up a nursery for the twins.

Lily smiled with a feeling of accomplishment. "Now this is somewhere I could spend my life."

James finished dusting off the last of the books. "Next thing you know, we'll be parents."

Lily nodded. "Three more months."

James sighed. Would anything in their lives be normal?

"Lily, what happens if this threat…you know the prophecy, what if it's true?"

Lily sat down and shook her head. "James we can't think like that. The Dark Lord, he'll be taken down, but surely not by one of our children."

James bit his lip. "I don't want to have to stay cooped up in this old home with our family, fearing for our lives every day." James' passion stirred within him. "I want to be free from this. Why us? Why now?"

Lily pulled at his sleeve to make him sit next to her. "Everything happens for a reason. As much as I don't want to believe our children will have to one day face the dark lord, if it happens, then all we can do is prepare ourselves. Fate led me to you, didn't it? Fate will lead our children as well James. Everything will be fine."

James shook his head. "If I could do something I would." He said, almost to himself.

Lily nodded. "I would too."

James looked to Lily again, with a new light in his eyes. "Lily I also wanted to ask you something."

She looked at him directly. "What is it?"

"I want you to marry me."

Lily giggled. "I already told you I would."

James took her hands in his. "In a church. Properly."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh James! Really? But I'm so big…."

James shook his head to make her stop. "You're beautiful. There's nothing more beautiful in this world than you carrying my children. I want you to marry me Lily; I want to do this right."

Lily's eyes began to water. "Oh James, I do. I do."

* * *

The wedding was set, and the plans moved forward. Andromeda lived on a fairly large sized lot, so Lily and James decided to hold it in her backyard. Andromeda had spared no expense. She decorated down to every last nook and cranny. She set up an arch towards the back of her yard near their overly large fountain. The brim of the fountain held ribbons, and the stone doves, carved into the ridges, had been bewitched to flutter realistically.

Lily peered out the window dreamily. She was in Gemini's old room, sitting on the bed in her white wedding gown. It was a soft material, not too heavy, and not overly rich in tradition. It was simple, and it fit her well rounded form perfectly. Lily looked across the room. Nothing had changed since the last time she had came. When she fled….

The memories flooded her thoughts. She could remember the sight of Gemini, holding her closely, Andromeda darting across the place hastily trying to think. It felt like so long ago. All the things she left behind, trying to avoid the truth. The tears came rapidly as she thought of her Grandparents. How selfish she had been to leave them out, to not write them until the last second. Now they lay ill in some hospital. Lily tried to stop the thoughts, but they pounded into her like metal. She thought of Petunia, how she was already married, she never even told her how much she loved her, how she wanted to be there for her wedding. How much she still cared. There was a knock on the door, but Lily's crying clouded her mind, she couldn't hear anything.

"Lily?" A strange voice echoed through the room.

She looked up, tears streaking down her face, wet strands of hair plastered down the sides of her cheeks.

It was Severus.


	30. Accepting Reality

Chapter 30

* * *

"Severus?" She sobbed, not fully comprehending his presence. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He sighed and walked over to her, smiling his crooked smile.

Lily sobered up and slowly calmed her crying. She hiccupped. "Sev, does anybody know you're here?" She looked around, almost worried.

"No Lily, no one knows I'm here." He sat down next to her.

"Severus…how did you-"

"I had to come. We may not have been talking for the last year but…I- I couldn't let you get married without telling you…that…."

Lily smiled. "Severus, I missed you." She hugged him, her huge belly in the way.

He hung his head. "Lily, I love you."

"Sev, I love you too-"

"No Lily, not the way I love you. You'll still marry James after this, and I'll be left with nothing."

Lily understood, and looked away. "I'm sor-"

"Lily, don't. I know you're not, I know you'll only love me as a friend does, but all I want to know is why _him?_" The look of disgust was written all over his face.

Lily shook her head. "Severus, I love him. I'm starting a family with him. I found whom I want to be with."

He shook his head. "I guess all I can do is be happy for you."

"Severus, why did we stop talking? We've been friends for so long." Lily asked with a cock of her head.

Severus slowly moved his left arm behind him. "I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me after-"

"After all you've done? Please Severus. Humor me. I know the friends you hang out with. You could never be like them. Not truly." Lily stood up, with a little lift from the bed. She walked to the window and looked out of it again. Andromeda was waltzing around the yard fixing a ribbon here, and a bobble there. Remus was laughing with Peter; they both looked pale and unfamiliar from her view.

"Lily, I've…I've done something." Severus said uneasily.

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, the words wouldn't come out.

She walked over to him with a smile and grabbed his arms to pull him into a hug. The look of pain covered Severus' face instantly, and she knew.

Her hand went up to her mouth in a gasp.

"No." She whispered.

"I did it for you." Severus slowly revealed the pale skull and snake, embedded into his arm.

"The dark mark…Severus." Lily backed away. "How could you?"

He stepped towards her, but she moved away quickly. "Severus, stay away from me." She grabbed her stomach instinctively.

"Lily I'm not here for business." He said, thoroughly appalled.

"I don't know that." A single tear fled from her eye.

"Lily please, I did it for you, to pro-"

"Get out." She said, turning her head away from him. "Get out Severus and I swear to you I never want to see you again. Don't you ever come near me or my family or I will kill you."

Severus hung his head. "Lily-"

"Go."

"I love you." He whispered before apparating into nothing.

Lily shook her head. How could this have happened? Everything around her was falling apart. Her best friend, her enemy. Her enemy, now her best friend. Gemini was gone. Her grandparents were going. Her sister hated her. She was seventeen years old and pregnant with twins.

She sank to the floor.

"Nothing is right." She sobbed into her knees. "Nothing turned out right. Everything is ruined."

She sat up as straight as she could, tucking her legs underneath her so her belly could rest in the cradle of her sitting position. There was another knock on the door.

"Let me guess, more bad news?" She said hatefully as the door opened.

"Lily, honey, what are you doing on the floor?" Andromeda asked as she quickly made her way to Lily.

"I've ruined everything." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Of course you haven't. What's this really about?" Andromeda sat next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing is right. I've neglected my family, or what's left of it, my best friend is a traitor, Gemini is gone, everything is wrong," Lily whispered. "James doesn't want to marry me. He has to."

Andromeda shook her head. "James loves you Lily. He wouldn't marry you just because of this." She placed a hand on Lily's stomach. "You can't talk like this, Lily."

"I can't get married today." She said in a low, controlled whisper. "I can't."

Andromeda lifted Lily's chin with her finger. "Lily look at me."

Lily tried to look away but couldn't. Looking into Andromeda's eyes she felt a warm presence and felt a little lighter.

"You are stronger than any girl I know. Any woman I know, for that matter. You've been through hell and back. It's ok to mourn Lily. There is no shame in it. You may not have the best past, but why let that control your future? You will make it Lily. I believe in you, and so does James."

Lily pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears. "But my family-"

"I took care of that." Andromeda said with a little smile. "I couldn't get a hold of your Grandparents unfortunately, but your sister…well let's just say she agreed with a little persuasion."

"Petunia is here?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

Andromeda nodded. "She'll be on her best behavior. Be sure of that."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Andromeda waved her off. "You've always been my second daughter. I love you Lily. I only want the best for you."

Lily leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I think I'm ready now."

Andromeda stood up and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's get married then."

Lily heaved herself to her feet and glanced out the window again. Wiping away the last of her tears she smiled to herself. She was getting married.

Before Lily left the room there was another knock on the door. Andromeda opened the door to see a very apprehensive looking Petunia. She was pale, and thin, almost exactly the same as the last time Lily saw her. Petunia gave a nervous glance to Andromeda, who only stood there, stone faced, looking at the girl in front of her.

"Petunia!" Lily said excitedly.

Andromeda turned to Lily. "I'll leave you two alone, but be quick; we'll need you down stairs in about five minutes."

Lily nodded and watched Andromeda as she left.

Petunia walked in the room and looked around curiously.

"How have you been?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Please Lily; don't act like you're happy to see me."

Lily looked at her, confused. "But I am."

Petunia stopped. "Well, I suppose I'll humor you then. I've been fine. I had a baby last month."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh really?"

"A boy. Dudley. Sweet little dumpling that he is. He's downstairs, you'll see him I'm sure."

Petunia's awkward glances around the room, and the uncomfortable air she left behind her made Lily realized Andromeda's persuasion was force, used at it's best.

"You don't even want to be here, do you?" Lily asked, down hearted.

Petunia looked at her. "Of course I don't. But I am. You're my sister; it's the least I could do."

Lily shook her head. "You'll never understand how much I need you right now Petunia. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, but if you can't support me, then go. I love you, but I understand now that you can never love me. Not even as your sister."

Lily opened the door and stood there, waiting for Petunia to exit.

She stared, open mouthed at Lily. "Fine. Then I'll leave. After the wedding. I told you. As much as I despise the fact that you're…well, you know, special, you're still my sister." She sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry if I came off rude."

Lily shook her head. "You'll never accept me, I understand that. Thank you for being here." Lily said curtly. "I'll see you downstairs."

Petunia patted her shoulder out of respect and walked out the door. Lily sighed. Whether or not she accepted her, Petunia was still her sister. At least she was trying.

Andromeda popped her head around the corner.

"We're ready for you love."


	31. The Wedding

Chapter 31

* * *

Lily took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and calmed her nerves. When she opened them she smiled and looked over the yard full of people she knew. Remus took her side to walk her down the aisle. She kissed his cheek and put her arm over his as the wedding waltz began, and everybody rose.

"This is it." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked with him slowly up to James.

He stood there, looking handsome as ever. A red rose pinned to his chest. Lily smiled and stood before him.

"I love you." She mouthed to him. He smiled.

"I love you too." He mouthed back to her.

The ceremony was short, for Lily couldn't stand on her swelling feet for too long. It was a blessing in itself because the clouds over head began turning on them. They swelled with dark color and the threat of rain. The guests moved inside the spacious house, carrying whatever they could with them before it began to downpour.

Lily anxiously looked out the window, a sense of dread spreading over her. She couldn't tell James that Severus had been there, it would cause him to worry and she couldn't bear it if today was ruined because of a slip of the tongue. She paced around the kitchen nervously; glancing around making sure nobody had noticed her anxiety.

James was making his rounds amongst the guests, receiving congratulations and compliments as he went. He looked up to find Lily but was nowhere in his sight. He frowned and made his way to the back of the house but was stopped at the sight of a small woman with an oversized baby in her arms. Her pursed lips and drawn back hair struck him as odd.

"Hello." He said politely.

She glanced at him and sighed a little rudely. "You must be James. I'm Petunia, Lily's sister."

James nodded. "Ah, I see." He turned to the big man next to her. "And you are?"

"Dursley. Vernon Dursley." He didn't offer his big beefy hand, he didn't even smile. James inwardly chuckled and looked at the odd pair. So this was Lily's family.

"I'm sorry to hear your Grandparents are ill." He said to Petunia in condolence.

"Oh, they died months ago." She said with a wave of her hand.

James was shocked. "Excuse me? I thought you wrote to Lily…."

"Oh, I didn't want to upset her."

"You didn't want to upset her?" He repeated in disbelief. "How could you do that to your own sister?"

"How could you do what you've done to her?" She asked hotly. "It's bad enough she's a witch, but to marry you? Disgraceful. She's lucky I'm even here. I was always the voice of reason in the house, but she never listened, never learned. Now look where she is."

James was taken aback. This cruel tiny woman in front of him had some nerve.

"You are Lily's family, her only family. You're here out of respect for her, and that is the only reason I'm allowing you to stay." James said firmly. "You don't have to like me, hell I don't like you at all and I've just met you. This is important to Lily, how dare you insult her at her own wedding." James shook his head. "You're the one that's disgraceful."

James walked off and left the two of them completely stricken.

"The nerve…" James heard Petunia say as he turned the corner.

He saw Lily in the kitchen, leaning over the sink looking out the tiny window. She jumped as he came up behind her.

"James! Don't do that!" She said breathlessly.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, looking over her face.

She shrugged. "Just a little nervous I guess, it's nothing."

"I ran into your sister." James said with a crooked smile.

"Oh?"

"I can see why you two have problems." James said with a shake of his head.

She smiled. "She told you off didn't she?"

He nodded. "Relentlessly."

She nodded. "Shame isn't it?"

James laughed and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her swelling stomach.

She rested her head against his shoulder.

"James. Something isn't right." She said a little apprehensively.

He immediately felt her stomach. "Is it the babies? Is it time?"

He spun her around and looked her over.

She smiled. "No James, it's not that." She leaned over to look behind her out the window. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What is it?"

Lily shuffled her feet a little. "I didn't want to upset you…." She began.

James raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"James, Severus was here." She bit her bottom lip.

He put a hand on his hip and one to his mouth in frustration. He leaned against the counter next to Lily and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Lily looked at him, trying to read his expression.

"How did he know where we are?" James asked calmly.

"I don't know."

James stared at her.

"James I promise you, I don't know. I didn't tell him."

There came a hasty knock on a nearby cabinet.

James looked as Peter came into view.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said in a squeaky voice.

"No of course not mate, are you enjoying yourself?" James asked, trying to calm himself.

Lily looked out the window again. A thin shadowy line appeared across the horizon.

"James…."

He waved her off as Peter asked him a question.

"James." Lily said a little more firmly.

He turned to face her. "What?"

She pointed out the window as the shadow became denser.

He peered out the window and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Apparate Lily." He said with wide eyes.

"Wh-"

"NOW LILY! APPARATE NOW!" James turned on his heels and ran into the living room.

"We've been breached. Everybody needs to get out now!" James announced.

Nobody moved. James stared at everybody. "Now!"

There came several pops as a few members of the crowd did as they were told.

Sirius ran up to him. "What is it?"

"Death Eaters. Just past the field." James looked to the kitchen. Lily was gone. He sighed in relief. "Sirius, I need you to get the Dursley's out of here. They don't know what's going on."

James and Sirius looked to the bewildered family standing in the corner amongst the anxious crowd, moving about.

Petunia had grabbed for Dudley and held him close to her chest. Vernon's puffy face looked around with wide eyes, trying to decide what he should do.

Sirius grabbed James' shoulder. "We'll be fine, go."

James looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You're no good to your family dead. Half of the group is staying, go to Lily."

"Sirius your no good to your family if you-"

Sirius cut him off. "James listen. I'll be fine and you know it. You take the Dursley's and I'll cover here. Go."

James looked at him in desperation but finally nodded. He grabbed Vernon and looked him square in the eye.

"Follow me." He demanded.

Vernon was about to object but Petunia hurried after James as quickly as she could possibly manage. Speechless, Vernon followed.

He took them in front of the house and put his arms around the three of them.

"Listen very carefully. Do not move. Do not make a sound. Do not do anything. If you do, you might end up missing a body part. I've done this before but not with more than one other person. So if you end up missing an ear. I'm sorry."

The startled look on the family's face before him was the last thing he saw before apparating into nothingness.


	32. Just in Case

Chapter 32

* * *

Lily paced nervously around the house. She looked out of the window to see a few people in the town circle, a few on their porches drinking a beverage, nothing out of the ordinary at all. She chewed her bottom lip and turned to stairs. She sat down on the second step and began to rock herself back and forth in worry. A loud 'pop' sounded in the dining room and Lily immediately jumped to her feet.

"Why I never…." She heard Petunia say in a startled voice.

"Check the baby over; make sure he's not missing anything." James said as he rounded the corner, almost colliding with Lily.

"Missing?" Vernon nearly shouted.

James grabbed Lily and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

Lily nodded. "I'm fine, you?"

James nodded and looked behind his shoulder. Petunia and Vernon were fussing over Dudley, checking every inch of his pudgy little body.

Lily looked relieved. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Petunia glared at her. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"Petunia, there's been a prophecy…."

"The short version." She said harshly, cutting Lily off almost instantly.

"We have a dark lord trying to kill us." Lily said as simply as she could.

Petunia nodded. "Fine indeed dragging us into it. I want to go home!"

Vernon wrapped Dudley back into his blanket snugly. "Yes, were is the nearest exit?"

James pointed to the door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Petunia gasped in shock.

Lily hit James in the arm. "James, don't be rude."

Vernon made a growling sort of noise as the family walked towards the front door.

Lily looked at her sister hopelessly. "Good luck Petunia." She said in resignation.

Petunia frowned. "Yes, good luck to you as well." She waved half heartedly and walked out of the door behind her over sized husband.

Lily frowned. "I hope I can see them again." She didn't sound very hopeful.

James put an arm around her shoulder. "They'll be fine love."

Lily nodded. "What happened then?"

James led Lily to the dining room and set her in a chair.

"I'll put on the tea." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"James-"She called after him. "Is everything alright? Did everyone make it out?"

He came back in and leaned in the door frame. "I don't know. Sirius took over and told me to leave with your sister. That's why I was here so fast. I don't know what's going on."

Lily frowned. "Do you think everyone will be alright?"

James nodded. "Sirius is there. They'll be fine."

Lily's eyes widened. "James the babies are there!"

James walked over to her and knelt before her chair. "I know Lily, they'll be fine."

Lily wrung the loose fabric of her dress in her hands.

"Lily." James said slowly. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?" Lily asked, a little distracted.

James stood up and sat next in the chair next to her. "Your sister lied about your grandparents Lily. They're not ill."

Lily looked at him with confusion. "Lied? Why ever would she lie to me about that?"

"Lily, they're not ill, they died." James said, placing a hand on her leg.

She pressed her lips together. "Oh."

"Lily I'm so sorry. She said she didn't want to upset you, but you have a right to know."

Lily nodded. "Thank you James. I…I can't believe it."

James leaned in to give her a hug. Stunned, Lily sat there in disbelief.

She let out and audible sigh.

"Will you be alright?"

Lily nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' in the living room followed by, "James? James where are you?"

Sirius' panicked voice echoed off the walls.

James ran into the living room. "What is it? Is everyone alright?"

"We ran them off, there weren't as many as I thought there would be. When they learned Lily had escaped they fled." Sirius looked at Lily as she came around the corner.

"So it's true then? They won't stop until the babies-"

James ran to her and put a finger to her lips. "Lily don't. You're safe here and so are the twins. We won't let anything happen to them."

The kettle buzzed and whistled on the stove top. Sirius went into the kitchen and grabbed it himself.

Lily sat back down at the dining room table as James went into the kitchen with Sirius.

"Sirius, what happened, I can see it in your eyes." He whispered so Lily wouldn't hear.

Sirius fiddled with the tea kettle and hastily poured the hot water into three cups.

"After all that, I wanted to ask you something." Sirius concentrated on the seeping tea bags.

James only looked at him in question.

"What happens if I die? Your secret will die too. What if we told Remus and Peter? You know, just in case." Sirius looked up at James.

James thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. They're our best friends. I know they want to see the babies when they're born as well."

Sirius nodded. "It would be the safest."

James agreed silently and brought Lily's tea to the dining room.

"Sirius?" She asked quietly.

Sirius looked down at his feet. "I know what you're going to ask."

"Where are they?"

"Andromeda and the twins are gone." Sirius said darkly.

Lily gasped. "Gone?"

"She took the twins and fled. I told her to. It's the safest thing for them. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths too. So she left, and didn't tell me where they were going."

Lily stood up. "Sirius-"

"It's alright Lily." Sirius embraced Lily and patted her on the back. "Everything will be alright."

Lily listened as the wind outside blew the falling leaves across the yard. The heat of June beat down on the tiny house on Godric's Hollow. Tiny rays of sun peeked through the shuttered windows into the quiet house. Lily sighed. She thought of Andromeda and the twins and where they would be right now. Would she ever see them again? She shook her head in distress as a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she finally began to mourn her losses.


	33. Labor Pains

Chapter 33

* * *

"I'm a WHALE!" Lily moaned as she sat on the porch with Remus. Sirius and James had refurbished an old porch swing they found in the back yard and installed it for Lily so she could enjoy the warm weather and get some fresh air. The sun was bright and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. A breeze went by every now and again ruffling Lily's hair as it brushed past her. She swung lightly back and forth, feeling the weight of the twins pressing downwards into her stomach. Remus chuckled as Lily fussed over how much weight she had gained.

"It's normal." He tried to reassure her, but to no avail, Lily would not give up. He finally surrendered and got up to refill her glass of lemonade.

Lily sighed as the light breeze drifted by again, picking up dandelion seeds and spreading them across the lawn. A month had gone by and Lily and James' life had settled for the most part. They were safe in their secret house, and no one suspected a thing. Remus, Peter and Sirius visited often, checking in on them to make sure they weren't low on food or any sort of necessity. Sirius had been staying with Hagrid for the last month and had taken a habit of riding his humongous motorcycle around the neighborhood.

"What if someone recognizes it?" Lily complained that night as the five of them sat down for dinner.

"Lily, no one will notice." Sirius said, forking green beans onto his plate.

"How could then not? It's huge!" She protested.

"Muggles don't notice things like that." Remus interjected. "They're sort of…well…."

"Stupid." Peter finished.

Lily frowned at Peter, making him feel bad for his comment. He muttered an apology and picked up a biscuit.

James smiled at the group. "No worries love, if they are noticed we all know how to take care of it." James said with a wink.

Lily's eyes gaped wide. "You wouldn't dare do that to an innocent person James!" She said, appalled.

James looked sheepishly to Sirius. "Well, uh…you see…."

"James!" Lily gasped as she set down the mashed potatoes.

"It was only once!" Sirius blurted. "He kept asking about the bike, we had to…."

"James I told you not to use that awful spell on innocent people. They're just fine with their own memories. They don't need you modifying them!" Lily made a quiet 'tut-tut' noise and passed the biscuits back to Remus.

He shook his head with a smile and set the biscuits down in the center of the table.

He looked over at Lily to catch her rub her stomach, an odd look on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, rubbing at her swollen belly. Her face was pinched and she looked as if she were holding her breath.

James put a hand on her leg. "Lily?"

She let out a breath of air and waved off everyone's concern. "It's nothing, just a few aches and pains." She settled herself comfortably in her chair and began to eat her mashed potatoes.

James stared at her.

Nervously she looked out of the corner of her eye to notice he wasn't the only one. She put down her fork and looked at everyone. "What? It's nothing!"

James wasn't convinced. Lily groaned and got up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me." She said curtly.

The four boys watched as she left then turned to one another.

Before James could say anything he heard Lily say nervously, "J-James….uh….James come here."

He quickly walked around the corner and into the bathroom to find Lily leaning over the counter.

"What-oh...Ew." James looked down at the floor. It was covered in water.

"Ok, so I lied, maybe it's not nothing." Lily said, grabbing her low-riding stomach.

"So this is it?" James asked, his eyes widening.

Lily quickly shook her head up and down, pain etched on her face.

James ran back into the dining room. "Ok Sirius, you bag the car. Remus you drive the clothes. LET'S GO!"

James ran out of the room and up the stairs as Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at each other, thoroughly confused.

Sirius jumped up and went into the bathroom.

"Lily, are you ok?" He asked as she began to stand up straight. She grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Take me to the hospital." She said through gritted teeth.

Sirius' eyes were huge as he slowly nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her to the car.

Remus went upstairs to find James sitting on the floor next to a bag.

"James?" Remus walked slowly towards him. His eyes were glassy.

"I'm going to be a father…."

"Yes, yes you are. Now let's get Lily to the hospital."

James jumped up. "Lily!" He ran out the door and almost tripped down the stairs.

"God forbid he should ever keep cool under pressure." Remus said as he threw clothes into the bag James had been holding.

* * *

Finally after James had calmed down, they made it to the nearest hospital. By the time they got there Lily had nearly broken Sirius' hand and was attempting to kick Peter in the shin.

"Ow. Lily! No…hey! Don't kick me!" Peter squealed as he got out of the car. Lily followed and leaned against the car.

James grabbed her by the arm and walked with her slowly to the birth center.

"Can I help you?" A small blonde nurse asked with an over sized grin.

Lily grabbed the counter. "Drugs. You can give me every known drug in the history of mankind, THAT is what you can do for me." James slowly pulled Lily away from the counter. Her knuckles were white from pressing down so hard.

The blonde nurse continued to smile. "We'll just get you settled in back here." She pointed behind her down a hallway and stood up to lead them into a room.

Lily sat down on the bed as the nurse hooked her up to everything necessary.

"I'm going to have an I.V put in." The nurse was saying.

Lily turned to James and glared at him. "I'm going to kill her…"

James put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to escape.

"Everything will be fine love. I'll be right here." He said soothingly. She grabbed his ear and pulled it to her lips.

"I will kill you, if you ever talk to me like a five year old again." She released the ear, and a very shocked looking James.

Remus stood in the corner and laughed.

"Oh this is normal. The pain gets to them every time." The nurse said cheerfully.

Lily glared at her.

"Do you need anything?" Sirius asked, trying to stay on Lily's good side.

"Water would be really good." Lily looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry, can't allow you to have liquids. But you can have some ice chips." The nurse and her too big smile left the room to get the ice for Lily.

Remus scooted towards the door. "I'm going…to um….I'm going this way." He darted out the door.

"Yea, I'm going to help him." Peter said as he followed quickly.

Sirius looked to Lily, and then to the door. "I'm just afraid of you."

James laughed as Sirius left as well.

Lily shrugged. "At least he was honest."

James looked at her closely. "Will you be alright for a minute?"

Lily sighed. "Yes. Go."

James kissed her cheek and followed his friends out the door. He met them around the corner by a vending machine.

"How do you get the candy out?" Peter asked, looking it over carefully.

"You put muggle money in it." Remus said, matter-of-factly.

Sirius kicked it. A bag of chips dropped down from the top shelf. "I win." He said with a smile.

James laughed as the four of them stood against the wall. He heard a squealing noise and instantly looked up. He peeked around the corner to find Lily's nurse darting out of her room, looking frazzled.

"Well, I certainly never…." She stopped in front of James. There were splotches of water all over her uniform, and some dripping out of her hair. "You sir, need to control your wife. The doctor will be in shortly to give her medicine, until then YOU take over."

She left with a stamp of her foot. James slowly walked into Lily's room, and cautiously looked around. Lily was sitting on her bed with a cup of ice. She launched an ice cube at James; it hit him on the forehead.

"Oy! Woman! What was that for?" James looked down and noticed there were more ice cubes on the floor.

"OH James I'm sorry! I thought you were that bloody nurse again." Lily set the ice cup down beside her.

"You've been pelting the nurse with ice chips?" James asked, shocked.

Lily bit her nip, obviously guilty. "It's her bloody fault."

James laughed. "You're incredible."

Lily smiled for a moment before a fresh wave of contractions hit her.

"Any time now." She said, wincing in pain.


	34. We'll Be Fine

Chapter 34

* * *

Four hours and another cup of ice chips later, the two tiny screaming babies were born. Lily let her head drop backwards onto the pillow. She was red in the face, and James' hand was nearly broken.

Rubbing out the pain he leaned over to see the two babies being cleaned.

"It's a boy AND a girl." The doctor announced happily.

Lily sighed. "Oh thank God. Now I don't ever have to do this again."

James laughed and held her hand, pushing the wet strands of hair from her face. "They're beautiful Lily."

She smiled. "Can I hold them yet?"

The nurse brought over the twins and placed them in her arms. Lily's eyes filled with tears. "They ARE beautiful." She said, trying not to cry.

James patted her shoulder. "I'll go get the guys."

Lily nodded. The boy had patches of black hair, thinly stretched across his misshapen head. Lily smiled as they both tried to kick each other. "Fighting for attention already are we?" She laughed.

Sirius was the first to run in happily. "It's a boy and a girl?"

Lily nodded. "Here." She handed the girl to him. He held her softly and looked down at her.

"She is going to be one spoiled little girl." He said as she opened her eyes.

"James, I have a name for him." Lily said with a smile, looking down at her little boy.

James stood by her side. "What is it?"

"Harry." Lily looked up at him. James contemplated for a moment then nodded.

"He does look like a Harry doesn't he?" James smiled. "Harry James."

Lily smiled. "Oh I like that."

Remus was holding the baby girl now, "So what shall her name be?" He asked, looking at the parents.

Lily handed Harry to James and stretched out her arms for the girl. Remus placed her gently in her arms. She frowned.

"She doesn't really feel like a Cassandra." She bit her lip.

James shook his head. "No, and I picked out Lavender, but that doesn't work either."

"What about Alexandria?" Peter suggested.

Lily thought for a moment. "No, but I do like Alex."

Sirius smiled. "Alexia."

Lily looked into the little girl's eyes. She nodded. "Definitely Alexia."

James held Harry close. "So Harry James and Alexia-"

"Gemini." Lily finished.

"Alexia Gemini it is." James grabbed Lily's hand and smiled. This was their family.

* * *

"JAMES! James she's doing it!" Lily jumped up from the couch and waved her arms frantically. The twins were ten months old and every bit of adventurous as they could be.

Alex had just pulled herself up on the coffee table, and began taking steps toward Harry, who had her stuffed penguin.

James ran around the corner to see his little girl not only walk, but make a bee line towards Harry.

"Mine!" Harry said as Alex tried to take the penguin.

"Mine!" Alex screamed back. Alex pulled Harry to his feet when she pulled on the penguin.

"Noooo." Alex persisted. Harry let go and they both fell on their bottoms. Harry began crying first.

James picked up Harry and smiled. "You tried mate."

Alex hugged her penguin tightly. Sirius had given it to her the day they were brought home from the hospital. Harry had received a stuffed elephant, but it was lost before they were five months old.

"They've been fighting over that thing all day." Lily said as she grabbed Alex to fix one of her pig tails. She had been pulling on it vigorously.

James set Harry back down on the floor to see if he would walk. He sat down instantly.

"Let's take them outside. It's nice today." Lily suggested.

"I'll grab their brooms." James dashed out of the room as Lily sighed.

"I hate those things." She muttered. James carried in two miniature broom sticks that hovered no more than a foot off the ground. Lily had tried to talk James out of getting them, but he was dead set on teaching them to fly before they could walk.

Out on the front lawn they saw Sirius walking up to the door. He stopped.

"Well I have good timing." He stated as Lily set Alex on the grass. She dashed over to Sirius and sat on his foot and hugged his leg.

"Seeis!" She squealed.

"Oh great." Sirius laughed. Harry stood up and ran for the other leg.

"They're walking?" He asked, amazed.

Lily's eyes were huge. "More like running. This is the first day they've done this."

He dragged them a little ways before almost falling over. He peeled them off and laughed.

"That's amazing." Sirius said to James as Harry picked up his broomstick.

"Be careful sweetie." Lily called to him.

Alex was walking up behind him as Harry swung around and close-lined her with his broom. Lily gasped and ran over as Alex began wailing.

"I told you they were dangerous!" She scolded James as she held Alex close to her.

James shook his head. "She's fine Lily, it just scared her."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "It's getting thicker every day isn't it?" He asked, pointing to Harry's head.

James nodded. "Just like his dad." His chest puffed out a bit.

Lily sat Alex down on the ground again, attempting to fix her pig tails one last time. Her curly, auburn hair looked strawberry-blonde in the sunlight.

"So what brings you by Sirius?" James finally asked, sitting on the porch swing with his friend.

Lily was still in the yard playing with the twins, just out of ear shot.

Sirius looked to her nervously then leaned into James. "I've heard…news." He whispered.

"Oh?"

Sirius nodded gravely. "There's been talk about them knowing where you are. I haven't heard anything of Godric's Hollow, thank Merlin, but I don't know James, I'm worried."

James shook his head. "Only you, moony and wormtail know we're here."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but have you seen much of wormtail lately?"

James looked at him curiously.

Sirius continued. "He's acting mighty shady lately. He's gone pale; more rat like, as if he's changing more than usual." Sirius lifted his eyebrows at the word 'changing'.

"You think he's spying?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "I just don't know for whom."

"He wouldn't." James said with a shake of his head firmly. "I know he wouldn't."

Sirius nodded again. "I wouldn't think so either, but then there's that deep down feeling that I have-"

"Who wants juice?" Lily asked, coming up the stairs, the twins tailing behind her.

"Duice!" Harry said with a toothy grin.

Alex grabbed his hand and toddled onto the porch.

Lily looked at the two men on the swing. "What's wrong?"

James smiled. "Nothing love. We'll be fine."

Sirius nodded. "Just fine."

::The End::


	35. Epilogue

"Annie Malestom here with the 5 o' clock news. There seems to have been an explosion of some sort here on Godric's Hollow earlier this evening. As you can see behind me the house has been completely destroyed. No news on if anyone was in the house at the time."

The Camera shut off, and the news reporter looked sadly behind her. Just as she began to straighten her skirt, an odd image caught her eye. There was a man, dressed in a purple robe, and an inflatable rubber duck was tucked under his arm. She looked closer. _Was he talking to it?_

She shook her head. She looked to her left and saw another man, this time dressed in normal clothing, but he just seemed off. She couldn't place her finger on it. What were these strangely dressed people doing here? Annie tried to ignore it and squeezed through the growing crowd to see if she could interview one of the police officers.

"REJOICE!" A small, round woman jumped in front of her. "Praised be the little boy who has saved us all!" She pranced around joyfully and then disappeared in the crowd.

Shocked, Annie stood still and checked her surroundings to make sure it didn't happen again. From a distance she saw that all the strangely dressed people were gathering outside the house to the side, and they were singing.

Her camera man came up behind her, scaring her. "Jesus! Don't do that Roger!" She put a hand to her chest and shook her head.

"What do you think they're doing?" He asked, pointing to the group.

"Who knows? I think they're hippies." Annie looked at the house. The roof was caved in, there was rubble everywhere and half of a bed frame stuck out of the upstairs window. "Roger!" Annie began to whisper and creep to the very back of the crowd out of sight. "Roger look at this!" She made sure no one was looking and dragged Roger behind the house with her. There was a small path on the side of the house leading to the back yard.

Just on the inside of the fence was a stuffed elephant. It was ripped in some places, and a chunk of fluff was missing from the trunk. There was no hair on the tail, and it looked as if it had been burnt.

"Roger." Annie gasped. "Roger there was a child in there."

Roger looked around some more. "Hey, what do you make of this?" He had climbed over the fence and grabbed what appeared to be a tiny broomstick.

Annie grabbed it and looked it over. "I dunno, it might have been the child's play toy, it's so- AHHHHHHH!"

The broom had begun elevating, dragging Annie upwards. She hovered about a foot off the ground, with wide eyes. There was a crack of a branch, and a shadow standing a few feet away from them before the two ever knew there was someone there.

Annie threw the broom. "Oh, hi. We didn't touch anything I promise, we got lost."

Roger was pointing to Annie mouthing, 'she made me do it.'

She slapped him.

The tall figure stood before them in the shadows. As it got closer they realized how much bigger this person was to any normal human being. He was a giant!

"'Scuse me, got some business to tend ter." He said in a gruff voice. The man stood nearly 10 feet tall.

Annie looked in horror as the man walked by. "Wai-wait!" She ran up to him.

"Oh yea." The man pulled out a pink umbrella and pointed it at Annie and Roger. "Sorry 'bout this."

The last thing Annie remembered was hitting the ground.

Hagrid peered behind him and made sure no one had seen him. He walked over the fence like it was nothing and walked around to the back door. No one had dared enter the house yet. Hagrid went into the place that had once been Lily and James' kitchen. He shook his head sadly, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. He sighed and carefully walked through the rubble. Strategically planning his steps, he made his way up the stairs and began to listen.

There was a rustle that caught his attention. It was in the nursery. Hagrid pulled his umbrella out as a weapon and slowly walked to the door. With the tip of the umbrella he nudged the door open.

"Hi." A small voice came from the far side of the room.

Hagrid gasped. Two dirty looking toddlers sat in the corner, both looking confused and irritated.

Alex was waving her small hand at Hagrid. Her hair was ruffled, and her face was smudged with dirt. Harry looked exactly the same. Their faces were red from crying.

"Hag'id." Harry toddled over to him and grabbed his leg. He bent down to pick him up, and then to Alex. They were so tiny in his arms. They nuzzled into him.

Hagrid brought the twins out of the wreckage of the house and to a large motorcycle. He looked one last time at the sight of destruction, kicked off, and rode with the two remaining Potter's into the night.

* * *

AN: When I originally wrote this story I planned to make the twins younger when the destruction happened, but I figured when they were a year old and the tragedy happened, I'd make them a little more advanced in my story. IE: walking, talking, all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories! Thanks!! 


End file.
